No One's Heard From Harry
by Cole Pascal
Summary: COMPLETEThe Weasley's are worried sick. Packages and letters to Harry just get returned unopened or smashed.
1. Return to Sender

What will bring Harry back from the brink of catatonia?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Weasley's were worried. No, the Weasley's were terrified. For the past month, their letters to Harry were returned unopened. His birthday gifts came back smashed. What was wrong with Harry? They all knew about what happened during the third task. Or as much as they needed to. They knew Harry should have come to the Burrow but Dumbledore had insisted.   
  
Then Arthur came home pale and shaking during dinner. He sat and summoned a bottle of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey and took a long swallow straight from the bottle. His family Exchanged horrified glances. Their dad never drank.   
  
Molly asked him what was wrong. He looked around and said in a strangled voice. "Harry..."   
  
He took another drink. Ron looked down at the bottle and realized it had been full when his dad summoned it. It was now almost a third empty.   
  
"Dumbledore brought him to the ministry and had Madam Pomfrey come. He was covered with bruises and had a broken arm and two missing teeth. The Dursley's were beating him because he wouldn't do his chores."   
  
Ginny was crying along with Molly and the rest of the family had turned pale and angry.   
  
Ron choked out "I-is he going to be ok?"   
  
"I don't know. I mean physically all that can be healed easily. But Albus said he was just looking into space. He didn't react to anything."   
  
Molly turned to her husband and stated, "He should be brought here as soon as possible. We're the closest thing he has to a family."   
  
"Except Si- err snuffles, I mean." said Ron.   
  
Molly nodded. The twins, Percy and Bill were puzzled at this. They had no idea who Snuffles was. Arthur just said, "Albus said Harry would be taken care of properly. So do not go sending him a howler, Molly. Dumbledore knows best."   
  
Molly just snorted. "He sent him to the Dursley's. Maybe he shouldn't be in charge of Har-"   
  
"Molly" Arthur warned.   
  
The table went silent as the multitude of Weasley's contemplated Harry's condition. Ginny sniffled and whispered, "Why can't he just have a normal life?"   
  
Ron looked at his mum and asked her if she could enchant a portkey to take him to Hermione's so he could tell her in person. Arthur looked up from the bottle, took a sheet of parchment out of his pocket, and handed it to Ron. "I made you one before I came home. Just tap your wand to it and when you want to come back do it again."   
  
Ron ran upstairs and grabbed his wand. He came back downstairs and grabbed the parchment. Before he left he looked at the bottle in his dad's hand and hesitatingly said "Dad, can I have a-".   
  
Before he could finish his father handed him the bottle and Ron took a drink, handed the bottle to the Bill who took and swig, and passed it on to the rest of the family. Ron tapped his wand to the parchment and felt the tug behind his navel. He appeared in the backyard of Hermione's parents' house. Ron walked to the back door and knocked heavily. Hermione's dad answered the door with a bewildered expression on his face and before he could say anything Ron asked for Hermione in a dead voice.   
  
Mr. Granger took in his expression and without asking any questions, stepped aside to let Ron in. He called out to Hermione that she had a visitor. She came down, smiled, and asked, "What's up Ron?"   
  
Then she noticed the expression on his face. Ron just said "Harry."   
  
Hermione gasped and started asking what happened. Ron just scowled and said, "The fucking Dursley's were beating him."   
  
Hermione started crying and Ron pulled her into his arms. When her parents heard her crying they came back into the room and asked what was wrong. She just shook her head. Ron told them in a voice dripping with hate that his 'family' had abused Harry Potter for the past month. They both looked shocked and Hermione choked out she was going back with Ron. Her mum started to object but her father put a hand on her arm and told her it was fine. Ron told her parents someone would come get her stuff later that night or tomorrow morning if no one was sober enough. Hermione's dad nodded and Ron said, "Accio wand".   
  
Hermione's wand flew into his hand from her room and he slipped it into her jeans pocket. Ron told her to hang on and tapped his wand to the parchment. The familiar jerk happened and they were standing in the family room of the burrow with Molly and Arthur sitting on the couch while talking to Albus Dumbledore. The twinkle was gone from his eyes and Ron could see why You-Know-Who was afraid of him.   
  
The headmaster looked up and nodded to Ron and Hermione. "I came to speak to you, Ron. I was going to go to miss grangers next but since she is here, we can do this in one fell swoop. I want to know if you would be willing to come help with Harry for the rest-"   
  
Before he could even finish the sentence, Ron and Hermione nodded yes.   
  
"Excellent then. In two days Sirius will arrive to bring you three to the castle."   
  
Ron asked "the three of us?"   
  
The headmaster nodded and said, "Yes, young Miss Weasley, you and Miss Granger will be staying in a newly constructed house next to Hagrid's Hut. Sirius will also be there and Madam Pomfrey will be making daily visits. I'll go collect Miss Granger's belongings after I finish speaking with your parents."   
  
Ron nodded and turned to lead Hermione up to Ginny's room.   
  
"And Mr. Weasley? From now on mister potter will be residing here. This knowledge is not to be released to anyone."   
  
"Yes headmaster...Wh-whats going to happen to the Dursley's?"   
  
Dumbledore's eyes flashed and he said one word "Azkaban".   
  
Ron looked down at the ground, then at Hermione, his parents then back to the headmaster. His only word on the matter compressed a thousand worth of contempt, hate, malice, pleasure and glee for the Dursley's, their fate, and his feelings towards them "Good".  
  
The next morning Fawkes arrived with Hermione's belongings and a letter for her stating her parents had given her permission to spend the rest of the summer at school.   
  
The next day Sirius took them by floo network into Hogsmeade and took them through one of the tunnels into the school. Their trunks were collected by dobby and were waiting for them in the new building next to Hagrid's. It looked like a cross between the burrow, Hagrid's, the dorms and the hospital. Sirius spoke to them in a beautifully appointed sitting room filled with books of adventure and poetry. He sat them down, told them the schedules, and asked them to look at the assignments and to make a choice. Ginny spoke up first and offered to be the one to feed him , Hermione said she'd read to him, Sirius would be cleaning him with madam Pomfrey's help and ron was left with the medical watch. Although they had taken these specific jobs, they were informed they would take turns doing everything. Ginny blushed when she thought about helping him to bathe. Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the room with a window in the door and told them his medical needs. There were not very many. The main was an anti-bed sore charm. Sirius said, "We'll take Harry out side at least once a day."   
  
Dobby and winky would be taking care of them. They all stepped through into Harry's room and saw dobby sitting by him whispering a story of dragons and treasure to him. They came closer and saw the tears streaming down Dobby's face. The blank look in Harry's eyes where once a fire there was only a cold hearth of jade. Ginny and Hermione had tears streaming down their faces and Ron and Sirius were fighting back tears.   
  
Dobby looked up and whispered, "Dobby is here to serve."   
  
Sirius sat down on the other side of Harry and took his hand. He asked dobby to continue the story and Ginny stepped up to Sirius' side.   
  
She placed her fingers into Sirius' hand to feel Harry's. It was icy cold and she gasped.   
  
She pulled her hand away and placed it on his cheek. It was freezing too.   
  
Sirius looked up and whispered, "He's been so cold. Occasionally he'll catch my eye for a moment then he withdraws again"   
  
Ginny sat down on the bed beside Harry, took his other hand in hers, and brought it up to her mouth. She kissed it softly and breathed, "I love you."  
  
Before setting it down in her lap still clasped in her hands.   
  
Ron had his arm around Hermione while they stood at the foot of the bed.   
  
Sirius looked at Ginny and asked her why she came. He'd never seen her around him.   
  
She looked down at the boy she loved and said, "He saved my life. I never thanked him."   
  
Sirius nodded and giving her a tight smile.  
  
The days went by and the group cared for the boy they loved, their friend, his son. Ron became adept with the medical charms and Dumbledore had him being tutored by Madame Pomfrey three hours a day. Hermione read to him from 'Hogwarts, a history' and many other books. Ginny kissed him on the forehead every morning. Sirius slept as a dog under Harry's bed every night.   
  
Then one day Harry looked at Ginny and held her gaze for over a minute. His gaze went glassy again but he was smiling.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was lost in thought. He knew he was no longer on privet drive.   
  
occasionally faces came into focus and he saw his godfather, ron, Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, dobby. Even Ginny. For a while, he thought he was hallucinating. But for a moment or an eternity he held gazes with someone with red hair.   
  
He thought it was his mum at first. Then he saw the brown eyes and realized it was the youngest Weasley. He almost turned away. He stopped and gazed into the eyes. He saw something he had never seen before. He looked and looked until he had it memorized. Was it hours or moments? He did not know. He looked into himself and tried to find the meaning of that look. He matched it against every student he had met. It wasn't hate, it wasn't hero worship, it wasn't disinterest. What was it? He looked again but this time it was bushy hair and a book.... Hermione? Probably.   
  
He heard something about Hogwarts and turned into himself again.   
  
It was hope? No but close. It was more than friendship he thought. Then he realized what it was. He looked again. This time there was a beard and twinkling blue eyes. Albus. He blinked his eyes. No... It was Sirius. He blinked again and it was Madame Pomfrey. He turned inward again and thought about those eyes.   
  
All of a sudden, he craved chocolate. He tried to say chocolate. Did it come out? Then he felt warm chocolate slipping down his throat slowly.   
  
He looked up and saw those eyes again. Yes, it was what he thought. And who. That red hair was like his best friends. But better. He saw the girl he risked his life for. Someone he didn't even know. As soon as he could, he wanted to know more about her.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny and Sirius were amazed. It had taken over a month but he had spoken. There was something in his eyes. Not the anticipation and then relief Ginny had seen in the chamber, not the glee when he was playing Quidditch, not the complete and total freedom of flying. Something more primal. He had a fire in his eyes again. For the first time in a month, there were smiles in the house and there voices were higher than a whisper.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was spending less time in himself. His memories were less painful. His dreams of Cedric were free of pain. Now they were of long conversations never really held. Then one day his dreams of Cedric were completely different. Cedric told him he had to go back. He had spent all the time he needed healing. He had one favor though. Tell Cho Cedric loved her? Harry couldn't say no.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry looked around. Ginny was sitting next to him asleep and he could see Sirius' tail wagging. What day was it? Where was he? He looked at Ginny and the warmth flowed through him. But first, he had a message to deliver. More important than his own wants. He shook the hand holding his. She was startled and almost pulled away but he wouldn't let go. He tried to say hi. But he couldn't push air through his throat properly. She held a glass of water with a straw up for him. Could he now? "Day?" it came out like tacks down a washboard. She whispered September 4. Asked the time. "A li'l after six." he thought for a second. Then said, "Get Cho." he saw the pain in her eyes from that. It didn't matter right now. She said she should wake up Sirius. He shook his head. And said Cho again. She nodded her head resignedly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cho was sitting with the other Ravenclaw's at dinner thinking about Cedric. She missed him so much. Then she saw a younger Gryffindor make her way towards the Ravenclaw table. She dismissed it and went back to her thoughts. She felt a tap on her shoulder and the Gryffindor was speaking to her. She recognized the Weasley's youngest. "Harry wants to talk to you," the girl said softly. Cho blinked. She nodded hesitatingly and followed the girl out expecting to go to the hospital ward. Then she realized they were heading towards the new building. Was it for him alone? She had heard he had been injured. Why wasn't he in the hospital wing. They stepped inside and walked towards a door with a window. Harry was sitting in a bed holding a glass of water with a shaky hand looking out at the forest. There were fairy's flitting about the trees and he had a small smile on his face.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny was so afraid Harry was going to tell Cho he loved her. She stood near the door but the room was so quiet she heard everything perfectly. But his first words weren't what she expected. "Ginny, come here" Harry rasped. She looked over and walked to him. He took her hand in his and her heart started pounding.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cho looked at Harry's face and saw eternal pain. How she had believed he had killed Cedric those few days she couldn't understand now. Then his words came to her and were clearer than if he had a sonorus charm on him. "I have a message for you. From Cedric." she almost stopped breathing but nodded pensively. "He told me to tell you he loved you." he looked down not sure if she would believe him. She stopped breathing for a second. Then she said thank you. She kissed Harry on the cheek and walked back to the castle.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. He raised his head. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He took a drink of water and tried to wipe his face but realized both hands were occupied.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and the tears stopped. He smiled at her and her heart started a very irregular rhythm. He pulled her onto the bed into his arms. She snuggled into him. He put his head into the crook of her neck.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny felt his breath on her neck and couldn't concentrate. Then she heard him say something wonderful. "Tell me about you Ginny. I need to know more about you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sirius woke up and looked outside. It was dark. He shifted back into a human and looked at Harry. His eyes widened and his face broke into a smile. His heart started beating in a steady rhythm for the first time on months. Harry was sitting up with Ginny Weasley in his arms. Both were asleep with smiles on their faces. Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, opened them again and saw not his godson but his best friend and girl friend. James and Lily. He kissed Harry's forehead shifted back to the dog and ran with all his heart to the castle. His godson was back.   
  
----  
A/n: I will be adding a second chapter to this it will be short and from one point of view. The view of the person who destroys the Dursley's. 


	2. Guardian VS Guardians

Harry was safe. He was with Dumbledore. Albus said they wouldn't be coming for the Dursley's until the next day. This gave me twenty four hours. Albus didn't like the idea and tried to talk me out of it. I didn't care. They knew I was dangerous and they hurt him anyway.   
  
I arrived at Privet drive. No one was around. If they had been my wrath would have been meted out on them too. I went to prison for killing thirteen people. I was going to kill the first three of that tally. I shifted back into my animagi form. I stalked down Privet Drive. My hackles were raised and I wasn't even aware I was growling. A dozen werewolves would be wary of me right now. I approached number four. Their vehicle was there and I could see there 'fat soon to be corpses' through the windows. The wards were down. Albus had hoped Voldemort would have found them quickly and did the deed for us.   
  
I wouldn't hear of it. I hadn't been there for Harry for thirteen years. I could at least avenge him. Even if I could never tell him. He'd have been horrified at my rage. I shifted back and knocked on the door. I had taken care and dressed like a businessman. The fat swine Vernon answered. I asked in my most polite tone to speak with "A Mr. Vernon Dursley. On a business matter." the fat swine looked me over and asked me in obviously hoping to make his mark and make a deal. As soon as I stepped in I drew my wand from my sleeve. His eyes widened in fear. I stunned him and cast locking charms on all the windows. Then I summoned his horse faced wife and beached whale of a son. Petunia recognized me and screamed. I visited Lily enough over the years. I stunned them both and went about the house making sure no one could get in. Or out. Then I cast the sonorus charm on all of them and made it so I would barely hear there screams. I was going to enjoy this. Their neighbors would hear the screams for blocks. But they would be barely above a loud voice to me.   
  
I spent years in Azkaban. I may have still been sane but that didn't mean the Abyss hadn't wormed its way into my soul.   
  
I enervated them and watched them run. The barrier on the hall stopped them from leaving the sitting room. The windows wouldn't break and the phone was destroyed. I grinned. The Abyss looked out of my eyes.   
  
The effect on the Dursley's from just my eyes was sweet. I was getting an erection. I shifted into my animagi form and watched them scream even harder. I knew the muggle police would show soon.   
  
So it began. I bit into their precious duddykins legs and ripped it to the bone. The blood flowed down my throat and I went into frenzy. I ripped into his gut and watched his viscera spill all over the floor. The sight excited me more and I ripped his throat out. The blood tasted like the sweetest wine. I shifted back. The blood all over my form and the maniacal laugh caused the horse faced whore to faint. Vernon tried to hide behind his wife. I laughed and enervated her. She came to and I shifted back. I ripped into her chest and pulled her heart out with my teeth. It slid down my throat and reminded me of a sugar quill. I switched back and told Vernon all he had had to do was treat harry like a human being and this never would've happened. He was screaming like a pig about to be slaughtered. Then the aptness of the simile hit me and I couldn't stop laughing. Then I heard the sirens. It was even better. The fat bastard thought he was safe. I laughed and switched back. And there they were. Officers of muggle law at the window. They watched in horror as a bear sized dog ripped into a pig of a man. They shot into the windows. The bullets flattened on the glass. I spent more than five minutes just ripping into the pig. When he was dead I worried at his throat with my canines for fifteen minutes or so. Then I saddled back and looked at the police. I panted and shifted back. The police officers' eyes widened and they tried shooting again. I laughed and dipped my fingers in the blood. I walked to the wall and began writing. When I was done I stepped back laughed. I turned back to the officers and took out my wand. I shouted "finite incantatem" and apparated away. They'd never find me. The only times I ever spent in muggle society I would have no problem looking like someone else.   
  
The police finally battered down the door and looked in on a massacre of three people.   
  
The officers looked to the wall and saw two messages.   
  
Child Molesters must pay  
  
&  
  
If you gaze too long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you  
  
Six of the nine officers who responded left on psychiatric discharges. The other three used their weapons on themselves.  
  
Sirius collected magazines and newspapers with stories about the carnage. Whenever he had an urge to kill he'd take them out of their hiding place and think back. Revenge was sweet. As sweet as blood.  
*******  
  
A/n: I know that in the UK officers of the peace don't carry weapons. Although the permits are rare they can obtain them though. 


	3. Revelations and a New Schedule

Harry woke up the next morning with an angel in his arms, a very pissed off friend looking at him with his other best friend holding him back and his godfather looking on with amusement. Harry whispered in Ginny's ear until she awoke and saw the anger in Ron's face. Ginny tried to jump up but Harry wouldn't let her go. Harry calmly looked at his best friend and spoke ten simple words. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a sister."   
  
All the time trapped in his own mind had given Harry more time for introspection than he had ever needed. He had looked over his own memories and catalogued a million thoughts. However, even more than memories had been catalogued. Power had been unearthed. With those ten simple words the expressions in the room changed. Ginny turned from embarrassed to incredulous. Sirius had gone from amused to horrified and Hermione had let go of Ron in her shock. Ron's change of attitude was the most far reaching. He went from anger, to embarrassment, to anger again then to shame. Harry was not finished though. "Ginny, Hermione, Sirius? Please leave the room. Ron and I need to talk."   
  
Harry slowly turned and dangled his legs off the bed. He knew there was no way for him to walk. The muscles in his legs had atrophied over the summer enough to where even standing would be a strain. Potions would help but he would have to rebuild quite a bit of muscle.   
  
His friends and godfather stepped out of the room and Ron took a seat. Harry looked at his best friend. "I wasn't trying to shame you. I was trying to make a point. You are too protective of her in some ways. I know that by being with me it makes her a target. You do not have the right to tell her she cannot spend time with me. Tonight I am writing a letter to your parents to seek permission to date your sister. You have already made your choice to stand by me by being my friend. Let your sister make her choice. If she wants to be my friend, she has every right. You know that your whole family is a target right? Your father's known as a muggle lover. She was a target before I was even interested in her. If your parents say I cannot date your sister then so be it. But they're the only ones aside from Ginny who can make that choice."   
  
Harry looked at his friend in the eyes. Ron just looked away. He could not hold up to the fire in Harry's eyes. "I know you're jealous of me, Ron. But do you know how stupid I find that? Do you really want my dreams? My nightmares? My connection to Voldemort?"   
  
Ron flinched at the name but continued looking at the ground. Harry continued, "while I was trapped I…"   
  
Ron interrupted him here. "Trapped?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I was trapped in my own mind. I spent the past two months almost looking into memories, seeing things that vol- no, his name is tom riddle and that is how we will refer to him, seeing things tom did to his enemies, I saw my mothers death, I saw the fight between the basilisk and I. I saw my friends and family standing over me trying to help me come back. But you want to know what really brought me back? Seeing that someone loved me for me and not for being Harry potter."   
  
Harry almost did not continue but he decided it would come out eventually. "Ron, I found out how much power I received from tom. And everything else I received from him. The ability to talk to snakes and other abilities. But I also realized why I couldn't learn some spells easily. I already know them from tom. But my mind was too terrified of him and what the Dursley's had done to me and I blocked them off."   
  
Harry looked around and asked where he was. "Ron replied in a soft voice "Dumbledore wasn't sure how long we would be her taking care of you so they built a small building near Hagrid's. It'll be used for visitors as soon as we're done with it, Dumbledore said."   
  
Ron looked up with glassy eyes and was about to ask for forgiveness. Harry cut him off. "Ron, you've always gotten angry and never angry for a reason. You jump to conclusions and never stop to think. But you're still my friend and I forgive you. Now that Dumbledore is about to come in you might want to dry those unshed tears." Ron looked at the door and a few seconds later Dumbledore walked through with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Ah Harry, you're up. How do you feel? Madame Pomfrey will be here momentarily."   
  
Dumbledore extended Harry's wand to him as he walked towards the bed. Harry smiled and raised his hand flicking his finger in a motion towards the ceiling. Harry's wand flew out of Dumbledore's hand and into Harry's hand. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and Harry spoke to Ron "if you'll excuse us Ron? I need to speak with the headmaster."   
  
Ron stepped to the door and looked back at Harry, the pleading evident in his eyes but Harry was looking at the lake. He could faintly see the octopus floating on the surface. As the door closed Harry turned to the headmaster and said four words, "I understand it all."   
  
The headmaster was mystified at these words, and expressed this to Harry. Harry smiled sadly and looked at his wand. He twirled it in his fingers and it emitted the same sparks as the day he received it. He looked at the headmaster and asked to see his wand. The headmaster handed it over after a moment and Harry twirled it like a baton. It emitted the same sparks. The headmaster was astounded. Harry snapped his fingers and the headmasters' wand was back in his hand. "I understand magic. Something Tom will never be able to do. I almost lost my mind. If I had failed, it would have been worse than the cruciatus. I would only have been left with one thought on my mind. The sight of Vernon's fist coming towards me and Dudley laughing."   
  
Dumbledore snorted and Harry stopped here. This time he looked nervous. "Ummm, what happened to the Dursley's?"   
  
The headmaster looked nervous but replied. "They were going to be sent to Azkaban but they disappeared. We can't find them."   
  
Harry looked at him sharply. "You're lying, sir. Why?"   
  
The headmaster was affronted but decided not to reprimand Harry. "Yes, I'm lying. I would prefer not to speak of it. They've received an overpayment of justice. May we leave it at that?"   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and decided he could find out for himself later. The information and the Dursley's would be easy enough to find and punish he decided. Maybe life as two pigs and a horse would be fitting. Harry nodded and slipped back into bed just as Madame Pomfrey came in. he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. The headmaster was amazed at this. Normally Harry fought tooth and nail to escape the ministrations of the nurse. He must be worse off than the headmaster thought. "When you're done administering to him I would like to speak with you poppy."   
  
The nurse nodded and stepped up to Harry. The headmaster slipped out the door and spoke quietly with Sirius for a moment. Then he turned to the students. "Since Harry is up and around you will all return to classes today. Since you've only missed the first few days you should have no problem. You may still take your meals here but you must return to your dorms and your studies now. You are free to spend your time after classes here until 09:30 then you must return to the tower."   
  
The students nodded and asked if they could say goodbye to Harry. "He's asleep at the moment. I'm sure he'll be up at lunch time and you can bring him his work to catch up on."   
  
At lunchtime, the three friends found themselves walking towards Harry's cabin. Ron had told the two what Harry had told him. As they walked towards the cabin, they noticed two trees outside the house that hadn't been there before. When they got closer, they realized there was a hammock spread between the two and Harry was asleep in it. As they came up to it, Ron decided to wake Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder to awaken him. With the contact, Harry's eyes snapped open and his hand pushed towards Ron. Ron went flying back several feet just as Harry realized what he had done. "Ron, I I'm sorry. I get easily startled now."   
Hermione and Ginny were startled. Ron picked himself up from the ground and glared at Harry. Then he shook himself and said, "at least I didn't land in the mud."   
  
Hermione and Ginny laughed and Ginny ran over and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry sat up on the hammock and pulled her into an embrace. "Ron told you?"   
  
They both nodded. "I'll explain more lately. Right now let us eat. Dobby probably has brought our meal by now."   
  
When they walked into the cabin, dobby was just finishing placing all the dishes on the table. They sat down and started in on their meal. Harry ate slowly, obviously tiring quickly. Ginny leaned over and whispered an offer to help but Harry shook his head. He whispered back "I have to build myself back up."   
  
They finished the meal and talked for a bit about the summer and what they did for Harry then the rest went back to classes for the afternoon. Harry watched them go then transfigured one of the knives into a staff and walked slowly over to hagrid's cabin. Although it was less than 35 meters away, it took Harry almost six minutes to walk there. Hagrid was delighted to see Harry and invited him in for some tea. Fang nearly bowled Harry over when he saw him. Hagrid grabbed fang and pulled him off Harry so he could sit down. Hagrid served up tea and some rock cakes and fudge. When Hagrid wasn't looking Harry waved his hand and transfigured them into something slightly less rock hard and jaw gluing.   
  
Hagrid told Harry all about his new animals for the year and was about to go into a more detailed description when he realized it was time for Gryffindor's and Slytherin's care of magical creature's class. As the two walked out Harry decided to attend the class before heading back to his cabin. He took his wand out and transfigured his sweat pants and tee into his uniform. He did not want anyone other than his friends, family and Dumbledore knowing the extent of his abilities at the moment.   
  
Ron and Hermione were surprised to see him and ran up to him immediately. He told them he had been visiting Hagrid and had decided to stay for the class instead of hobbling back to the cabin. Ron noticed Harry's staff and asked him where he got it.   
  
Harry grinned and pulled on the top of the staff and out came a shining silver katana. "I transfigured one of the knives from lunch."   
  
He slipped the sword back in and hobbled over with the two to their classmates waiting to talk to them. A few asked Harry questions but he waved them off as Hagrid began the class. The class was discussing some of the more common traits in wizarding familiars when Malfoy stepped up behind Harry and began his normal diatribe. "I see potty finally made it back to school. Did your uncle finally knock some sense into you? I hope you see tha-"   
  
Harry spun around and the sword was in his hands. A few short seconds later and Malfoy was in rags and had a sword held at his shuddering throat. Their classmates were in shock. Harry turned to them and waved his hand. Their expressions went glassy along with Hagrid's. Harry put the sword away and spoke softly but with a growling menace to Malfoy, "speak in my presence again and you'll be dead before you hit the ground."   
  
Harry walked back to his cabin. Moments after he stepped inside and climbed back into bed Madame Pomfrey came in with a few potions for Harry to stimulate his recovery. Dumbledore made his appearance as soon as she was done. Madame Pomfrey tried to argue that Harry needed to rest but the headmaster was not to be dissuaded. As soon as she left the room, Harry spoke. "Only Malfoy and I know what happened. The rest believe class carried on as normal."   
  
"Be that as it may Harry, that conduct was not exactly becoming a Hogwarts prefect."   
  
"Prefect? I'm not a prefect."   
  
"Yes you are Harry. Since as soon as you're recovered you'll be teaching your own class."   
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he had lost it. Considering all the other things Dumbledore had said over the years Harry believed it might finally be true. "You want me to teach a class? Which one?"   
  
"I'd like you run the dueling club and teach the first and second year DADA classes. I will be teaching the rest of the classes and you will be my assistant. Sometimes duties will take me away and you will have to do the class load yourself. The classes you miss will have to be made up, of course. In addition, we will drop one of your classes. Say divination? I'll have the syllabi for you and professor Snape will be your assistant in the dueling club."  
  
At this Harry's eyes widened and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "This is not going to make potions any easier for me; you know that, right, sir?"   
  
"No it probably won't. Now, as for your conduct concerning Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Gryffindor and an explanation is in order I believe. When did you become so adept with a sword?"   
  
Harry grimaced and replied "tom was a sword master. I got it from him. I did not mean to have the sword with me. Just when I transfigured the knife into a staff, the sword was there. Since anything that tom knew when he attacked my family, I now know. Including why. Why did you never tell me? I would've been ready for it at the end of third year."   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you then but when it comes to you... you're like the grandson I've always wanted. And at other times you're more like a comrade in battle."   
  
Harry looks down at his feet then whispers, "you're like a father to me, sir."   
  
Professor Snape stalked in at that moment practically exuding accidental magic.   
  
"Mr. Potter." he bit out. Not even noticing the headmaster was there.   
  
Harry stood up and faced the potions master. "Yes Severus?"   
  
Snape looked livid. "You will address me as Professor Snape, Mr. Potter."   
  
"Actually, Severus, I believe since we're now colleagues I can call you by any title I prefer. Am I correct in this headmaster?"   
  
Snape noticed the headmaster at last and saw the grin gracing his face.   
  
"What is he talking about Albus?"   
  
"Mr. Potter will be in charge of the new dueling club and you will be assisting him. He will also be teaching the first and second year DADA classes."   
  
Snape's face turned green at this. Snape turned on his heel and stalked out of the room and building. Harry burst out laughing and the headmaster chided him. Harry turned to the headmaster and put on an innocent expression. "This year is going to be fun."   
  
Then he grinned wickedly. "When do I begin sir?" Harry asked.   
  
The headmaster replied, "I will speak with Poppy and see when she'll allow you back to classes."   
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then replied, "She'll release me in nine days at the earliest and three weeks at the latest. I'll have to use magic to get around easier but I see no problem with that. I can use the staff if I have to."   
  
Harry slipped back under the covers and closed his eyes falling instantly asleep. He had obviously tired himself out earlier.   
  
Ron and Hermione were walking out to the cabin when Ginny caught up to them. "I heard a rumor about Harry," she said with a glint in her eye.   
  
"Oh?" said Ron. "What's the rumor?"   
  
"That Harry is going to be teaching his own class and is the new dark arts professor since professor Dumbledore is too busy."   
  
They had walked into the cabin and saw Harry sitting in a chair reading a dark arts book. "The rumors are true."   
  
Harry stated without even looking up. He aimed his wand at a small rabbit sitting in a cage and muttered a spell. The rabbit's eyes turned red and the hair of the animal started crackling and burst into flames. The rabbit burnt until all that was left was charred bones.   
  
"Shit" muttered Harry while Ginny and Hermione looked at the cage in horror. Ron reached over towards the cage and was going to touch the bones.   
  
Harry yelled at him "NO. Ron, don't. The cage is what caused the rabbit to burst into flames."   
  
Ron jerked his hand back and put his arm around Hermione. "I was trying to figure out what enchantment was on the cage."   
  
Ginny looked at Harry and saw the frustration in his eyes. She walked over to him and took his hand. Harry almost pulled away but changed his mind and pulled her into his lap. He looked at the three of them then grinned. "I can take points off you now. And Snape is my assistant in the new dueling club. I'm going to make his life hell for all the times he's made mine hell."   
  
Hermione looked at Harry then turned into her self. She pulled out her books from her bag and spread them out on the table. While she did this Harry waved his hand at the cage, shrunk it to the size of a matchbook, and placed it in a hole in the table that he covered with the book he had been reading. Hermione handed Harry his assignments he had missed. Harry looked them over and shrugged. Most of the work would take him only an hour or so. Although the potions work was horrendous. It looked as if Snape was ticked about their encounter earlier. They started in on their homework. Harry was in between Ginny and Hermione and Ron was to the left of Hermione. Ginny kept tickling Harry's knee with her left hand until Harry couldn't stand it. He stuck his finger in her side and made her giggle. "Ahhh, so you're ticklish."   
  
He picked her up, dropped her on the couch, and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Hermione and Ron were laughing at them. Harry kissed away her tears and helped her up then turned back to the table to continue his homework. As soon as his back was to her Ginny jumped on him and began tickling him. She began giggling and then called for Hermione and Ron to come help her. They both jumped up and began tickling Harry also. When he had tears streaming down his face, the door burst open. Snuffles bounded in and started panting happily at the scene in front of him. He shifted back and joined in on the tickling of Harry.   
  
"no-no-n-no fa-fai-f-fair. ther-theres four of you." Harry finally got out.   
  
As they finished up, they noticed it was time for dinner. They stepped into the dining room and dobby and winky were setting the table. They thanked the two house elves and sat down to eat. When Harry went to stand up after the meal, he almost fell down.   
  
"Shit" he ground out.   
  
Sirius went to pick him up and Harry pushed him away. He flicked his hand and his staff flew into his hand. Harry used the staff to maneuver himself to the couch and then summoned his books so he could finish his homework. Hermione and Ron stayed at the table and Ginny joined Harry on the couch. She only had had to finish some charms homework to be done for the night. When she finished Harry put his head in her lap and set aside his homework. He could finish it the next day when he was stuck in bed. Sirius had been reading the dark arts book Harry had been studying.   
  
"What were you working on in this Harry?" he asked.   
  
Harry replied, "Page 214"   
  
"Ahhh, it's a misprint, Harry. The spell is Detritus. Not Detrifus. Voldo wasn't very careful with his writing"   
  
Harry sat up and summoned the cage. He returned it to normal and placed another rabbit in it. The cage flashed red and the rabbit's eyes echoed it. Harry muttered the spell and the cage disappeared in smoke.   
  
"Damnit, I wish you had shown up earlier. I killed four rabbits trying to understand that one. How do you know it?"   
  
"I took advanced DADA my seventh year." Sirius replied.   
  
Hermione looked up at this. "You're doing seventh year work, Harry?" she asked.   
"Yes, the headmaster wants me to be able to follow along in the classes I'll be assisting."   
  
Sirius looked up at this. "What?"  
  
Harry grinned and looked at his godfather "I'm staff here now. I'm in charge of the new dueling club that starts in two weeks and I'm teaching first and second year DADA." he stuck his tongue out at his guardian. Sirius stuck his tongue out back at him.   
  
Then he said, "I know it's early but maybe you should get some sleep."   
  
Harry was about to argue, but his yawn cut him off. Ginny helped him stand up and walked to his room with him. As they walked through the door, Harry cast a silencing charm and pulled the curtain down on the doors window. He turned to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She melted into him. She asked him what happened between him and Ron earlier.   
  
"I shamed him. Can I have a kiss?"   
  
She kissed him and said, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I reminded him of everything I've had to put up with and all the hero worship I have to deal with. Then I told him he has no right to interfere with your choices. Which reminds me. I need to write a letter to your parents tonight."   
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"   
  
"Have to ask permission to date you" he replied.   
  
She blushed and softly asked, "You really want to date me?"   
  
He kissed the tip of her nose and then kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her ears, the corners of her mouth, then he kissed the hollow of her neck and she moaned slightly. He pulled back and she said, "don't stop, feels good".   
  
He grinned and nuzzled her neck before lightly covering it with butterfly soft kisses. He pulled away after a few minutes of this and she wantonly pushed herself against him. He grinned and she pouted. "Why did you stop?"   
  
"Cuz' if I didn't your brother will break down the door. He's a few seconds away from it."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"I can hear him. Go out and get some parchment love. And you can help me write the letter."   
  
Ginny went out and got a sheet of parchment and Hedwig flitted in after her. When Ginny returned Harry was in bed and was looking out the window at the darkening sky. The trees in the forbidden forest had some fairy's flitting about. She sat down on the bed next to him and handed him the parchment.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny and said, "How do I word this?"   
  
Ginny smirked and said, "how about 'I wanna snog your daughter do I have your permission?'"   
  
Harry glared at her and began writing.   
  
Mr. & Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I would like to request permission to date your daughter. Ron and I had a disagreement about Ginny spending time with me and I stated that only you and Ginny had the right to decide whether Ginny could be my friend. Ginny is one of the reasons I came out of what happened to me so quickly and it showed me how much she cared about me. Making me realize how much I cared about her. I am not sure how to do this so I think I will end this before I say something dumb. Have a nice day and I hope this letter finds you both well.   
  
Harry potter   
  
p.s.: Professor Dumbledore made me a staff member. Does anyone else see this as a sign of dementia on his part? He put me in charge of first and second year DADA and in charge of the new dueling club. Since I don't have parents or family who wish to hear from me other than 'snuffles' I wanted to let you know.   
  
p.p.s.: Thanks for letting Ron and Ginny come stay with me.   
  
Harry showed the letter to Ginny. She included a quick note and they sent Hedwig off. Harry told Hedwig this could be the most important message he had ever sent. Hedwig nipped his finger softly and jumped to the window waiting for it to be opened. Harry flicked his wand and the glass disappeared. Hedwig flew out and the glass returned. Ginny kissed Harry good night and walked out of his room smiling. 


	4. Schedules and Boggarts

Harry had been released from Madame Pomfrey's none too tender ministrations the night before and had moved back into the dorms. His walk was still somewhat slow but he didn't tire as easily as he had once done so.   
  
That morning the four walked down to breakfast talking about Harry's new class schedule. They were sitting down to the meal when owls flooded into the hall. Hedwig and Errol Jr., the Weasley's new owl, flew towards the four carrying five envelopes. Hedwig had one envelope and a howler for Harry and Errol junior had an envelope and a howler for Ginny and a howler for Ron. They all looked at each other and decided to open the howlers at the same time so they would drown each other out.   
  
Mrs. Weasley's magnified voice shouted yes repeatedly from two of them and the third berated Ron for interfering in his sister's life. As soon as the three stopped screaming and disappeared in a burst of flames a third owl delivered a package for Ginny. Harry and Ginny opened the letters. Harry's was from Mr. Weasley.   
  
Harry,   
We would be most delighted to allow you to date our daughter. You have our permission to do as you please to her older brothers if they attempt to jeopardize the relationship. Although if you hurt my baby I will have to hex you but I'm sure you understand this. Cheerio.   
A. Weasley  
  
p.s.: yes, the old boy sometimes seems over the top. Mrs. Weasley is still crying over the family bit and I think you'll be receiving jumpers for the next eighty years. Welcome to the family, Harry. Good luck with your new schedule, we know you will do well. You are more than welcome. I'm glad they could help you in your time of need.   
  
Ginny's letter was from her mum.   
  
My baby girl,   
  
Don't let him get away dear. He's such a little gentleman. The package is a set of new dress robes for you to wear on your first date.  
Love, mum.  
  
There were tearstains on the letter. A postscript in Ginny's fathers hand said not to worry they were tears of joy.   
  
Ginny finished her meal and her and Hermione opened the package to see the new robes. They were a perfect match for Harry's eyes and had silver and black detail work. Ginny and Hermione ran up stairs while Harry and Ron waited for them. When Hermione and Ginny returned the girls kissed their boyfriends and Ginny headed off to her first class winking at Harry and throwing back "see you in class later, teach." Hermione giggled and stated, "She's fishing for a good grade professor." Ron was annoyed about the howler still but had to grin at that. Ron looked at Harry and said "ya professor, we better get to your class."   
  
Gryffindor had defense against the dark arts this morning. Harry was somewhat happy about it being Friday. This way he only had one class and one tutor session other than his new duties. Monday night began his dueling club. He ran over his new schedule in his head. He no longer had to go to history of magic, transfigurations was now a tutor session from professor McGonagall. Advanced training mainly. Divination had been dropped. Herbology was still on his schedule but it only conflicted with one class. The seventh year Gryffindor's dada class. Care of magical creatures was still on his schedule also but since it was Hagrid's class, he would be ok. Except Hagrid would be going on a mission for the headmaster after the Christmas break was over. Who would be taking it over?   
  
The three arrived early for dada and walked into the room. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the office for the room and motioned Harry in. Ron and Hermione went to sit down but the headmaster motioned for them to join the two. The professor sat down at the desk and motioned for the three to sit. "Ready for your first class Harry?"   
  
Harry looked at the floor. "Not really, sir. But I'm sure I can follow your lead."   
  
"Do you still use your staff Harry?"   
  
"Yes sir. Right now it's in my pocket." he pulled out a toothpick-sized piece of wood.   
  
"Well Harry this will be your office along with the replacement for Hagrid after Christmas. I'm sure you two will get along splendidly since he was one of the guests at your parents wedding."   
  
Harry looked up. "Uncle Remus... err, i mean professor lupin?"   
  
The headmaster laughed and nodded. "I'm sure Remus will have no problem with you referring to him as that. You've been corresponding with him?"   
  
"Yes as soon as I woke up. There were tons of letters from him telling us all about some of the marauders adventures."   
  
Harry was grinning widely. "Well let us adjourn to the classroom children. The others are here now and are ready to begin."   
  
Harry and the others followed the headmaster out. Ron and Hermione sat down at their usual desks but Harry just stepped behind the headmaster and waited. The other students were perplexed at this. They had heard the rumor but Harry himself had shot it down. He had wanted to see their faces. It was worth it. He grinned behind the professors back and listened to the professor speak.   
  
The class had been interesting to say the least. Harry had had fun also. Since they were talking about patrons he was asked to display his and all the students then tried to summon one. His patronus had changed slightly. The eyes of the stag and its antlers glowed faintly golden. Dumbledore had spoken to him after the class about it but Harry had no idea what had changed. He was somewhat leery to tell the headmaster he thought of his first deep kiss with Ginny when he did the spell. The headmaster and Harry had tea and biscuits while waiting for the next class.   
  
The headmaster looked at Harry. "Would you prefer to sit during this class? I believe its Gryffindor fourth years."   
  
Harry blushed and the professor graced him with a broad smile. Harry stepped out of the office and sat down at a seat in the front.   
  
Ginny walked in the room with her friends. Her friends nudged her in the side and pointed at Harry giggling. Ginny blushed and walked up to Harry. "You're in my seat," she said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "Guess you'll just have to sit in my lap then."   
  
Ginny's friends giggled and she turned red. She sat down next to Harry. "That howler has gotten me teased more than me liking you for the past five years."   
  
Harry grinned. "Professor Dumbledore said I could join this class as a student instead of an instructor. Either he thinks we're an excellent couple or he just thinks I'm stupid," he whispered.   
  
Ginny blushed and looked up at the headmaster. He looked at the two of them and winked then called roll.  
  
The class discussed the three unforgivables and how to overcome the imperius curse. Harry started to get worried. He was the only student who could overcome imperius that he knew of. Which means-  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you be willing to demonstrate and explain what happened?" the headmaster asked.  
  
Yep, Harry thought. Time to break my knees again.   
  
Harry stood up "yes sir. When mad-e... err, Barty Crouch Jr. put the curse on me my mind went all fuzzy. Whatever the person wants you to do seems perfect. You have to listen to the voice in the back of your mind telling you not to. But it's even harder to fight the curse if it's something you truly want to do."  
  
The professor raised his wand and muttered the curse.   
  
Harry's mind went fuzzy warm and he wanted to kiss Ginny.   
  
The voice in the back of his head said, 'you can't.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Cuz you're under imperius'  
  
'So?'  
  
'He did it on purpose'  
  
Harry shook his head and the fuzziness disappeared.   
  
Harry glowered at the professor "that wasn't fair, sir."  
  
The headmaster grinned and pointed to Harry's seat. Harry sat down and whispered to Ginny, "he wanted me to kiss you." Ginny turned bright red.  
  
The class went on and the headmaster put the curse on three other students who volunteered to try overcoming it. None were able to. The class ended and the students filed out. Ginny hugged Harry and left with her giggling friends. They had wormed what Harry had been told to do out of Ginny.   
  
The headmaster was advising one of the students on her homework when Harry stepped past him and into his office. He started to sit down in front of the desk then grinned and stepped around the desk. The chair must have had a comfort charm on it. It was like sinking into a bed of soft fluffy pillows.   
  
The headmaster called from the door. "Sorry Harry, but I thought it would be best to see if you could overcome something you obviously enjoy doing."  
  
Harry flushed bright red and the headmaster winked.   
  
"I'll see you after dinner Mr. Potter. I will be sitting in on your transfiguration session tonight. Have fun with your first years after lunch" the headmaster said as they walked into the great hall. Harry had transfigured his staff back to its normal size and was using it to walk this afternoon.  
  
The headmaster walked to the head table and Harry made his way to Gryffindor's table. He sat down by his two friends and his girl friend. Ron grinned at him and Hermione patted his arm.  
  
"It must have been horrible Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Ron grinned and said in a singsong tone, "ya, the professor wanting you to kiss your girlfriend."   
  
Harry glanced at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. "You told them?"  
  
She smirked and continued with her meal. Her hand reached under the table and settled on his leg. She traced I-L-Y on his thigh.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and traced U-2 on her palm then continued with his meal.   
  
Ron asked Harry what he had next.   
  
Harry replied, "I have an hour free to go over my class loads. Then I have first year Slytherin's for defense. Then I'm free until dinner so I'll work on my homework. After that I have a tutor session with professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione looked slightly put out. Harry was doing two advanced courses and she wasn't. Harry noticed her look and said, "you can always look over my defense texts and I'll ask professor McGonagall if you can sit in on the transfiguration classes. She'll probably let you. I mean after all, you are Hermione. The witch who literally sat for two finals at once."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed and Hermione glowered. Then she laughed too. "Thanks Harry."  
  
Ginny looked confused at the two finals comment. Harry whispered, "I'll explain later."  
  
They finished their meal and started out of the great hall.   
  
As they walked past the head table professor Dumbledore motioned to Harry. He stepped up to the table and said, "Yes?"  
  
"The password to my office is 'acid pops' this term. Carry on"   
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said and walked out to join his friends.   
  
He had transfigured the staff into a cane. It was less wieldy and he didn't have as much of an urge to slam it into Malfoy's head all the time. Although no matter what he tried, it always had a sword. Even when it had been toothpick size, if he pulled on the hilt out came a full sized katana.   
  
Ginny walked off with her friends to her next class after kissing Harry goodbye. Ron still went somewhat glassy eyed when she did it but he had yet to say a word. The three walked towards Harry's classroom.   
  
"What are you doing to... err, with the Slytherin's?" Ron asked slyly.  
  
Harry grinned, "Boggarts. Since they're first years I'm hoping they won't turn into Malfoy's. Got to scare em straight."  
  
Hermione looked scandalized. "You can't treat them bad just because they're in Slytherin, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her with a shocked expression, "would I do that?"  
  
Ron couldn't stop laughing. Hermione just smacked him.   
  
Ron and Hermione split off from Harry as he stepped into his classroom. He walked into his office and saw a head in his chair. The back was to him so he said, "can I help you?"   
  
The chair spun around and Remus stood up. Harry grinned and hugged him. "Uncle Remus."  
  
"Haven't heard that in about 13 years. Good to see you Bambi." Remus smiled. He didn't look as tired as he usually did. His friends' betrayal being undone had wiped away a lot of his pain.   
  
Harry grinned and sat down in his chair. He waved his hand and his course loads and other paperwork popped into existence. "Want to help me go over this stuff? I'm new at this teacher/enforced responsibility bit."  
  
"Sure Bambi. How much time we got?" Remus replied.  
  
"I have first year Slytherin's in about thirty minutes. We're doing Boggart's." Harry grinned wickedly.   
  
Remus grinned, "Planning anything wicked, oh son and god-son of marauders?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Not this time. Depends on if they act like Slytherin's or people."   
  
They went over his class load and Remus gave Harry some suggestions. Harry asked him to sit in on the class and Remus replied, "Sure."  
  
The students were filing in when they stepped out of the office. Harry stepped to the front of the class and began taking roll. The class went quite well and all of the students did well against the Boggart except one girl. When the class was over, he let them go but kept her behind to speak to her about it.   
  
"Miss Morrow. Don't worry about not doing perfectly against it right away. For the longest time I would pass out every time I came across a Boggart. When I see one, it's a dementor. You know what happened to my parents' right? Well every time I come across a dementor I relive my parent's death and Voldemort's laughing over us just after he killed my mum." Harry tried to comfort her.  
  
She flinched when she heard the name Voldemort.  
  
Harry asked her, "Would you like to try again?"   
  
She nodded slightly.   
  
"You see a death eater... humm, any suggestions, Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe make his robes pink and have him tied up with lavender colored ribbons?" Remus smirked.  
  
Angie giggled and Harry laughed. "Sound good, miss morrow?"  
  
She nodded and Harry used his wand to open the cabinet the Boggart was in. Angie stepped forward. Out of the cupboard stepped a death eater. Angie cried out, "ridikulus" and the death eater turned pink and tripped over the ribbons wrapped around its legs. All three laughed at this and the Boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Excellent miss morrow. Twelve points to Slytherin." Angie thanked Harry and ran out of the class with a smile on her face after grabbing up her bag.  
  
Remus smirked. "Never thought I'd hear you give points to a Slytherin."   
  
Harry replied, "don't worry. I will be taking tons off Malfoy. 'Sides, she did quite well."   
  
"Yes she did, Mr. Potter." Harry and Remus looked up at the headmaster as he stepped into the classroom. "I see your first class alone went well. I may hire you permanently after you're done with school."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at that. Remus grinned. "Ahhh, bambi as a full time teacher. There goes England's education system."  
  
"Professor McGonagall wanted to know if you cared to have your lesson now. She has to take care of a family matter tonight." the headmaster asked Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, "why not?" and followed the headmaster out of the room after waving goodbye to Remus.   
  
They walked to the transfiguration classroom and chatted about Harry's classes and his first class alone. Harry asked the professor if his friends could sit in on his transfiguration classes. The headmaster saw no problems with it but he stated, "Professor McGonagall would be the supreme authority on it. I will bring it up to her when she returns on Sunday." Harry nodded and they continued into the classroom.   
  
"Since I will be away for the weekend here is some material on the animagi training. I want you to go over it. We will begin your training next week. I know that your godfather can be of help when it comes to practicing the animagi training in secret. And having an invisibility cloak helps too." she deadpanned to Harry. The headmaster grinned and Harry was floored. Advanced lessons were right.   
  
"Good evening Mr. Potter." professor McGonagall said and swept out of the room. "Good luck with your new schedule." she turned at the door and smiled at Harry then turned back and was gone.  
  
Harry looked at the headmaster and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. The headmaster laughed. "Did I forget to tell you what your new class load entailed?" he swept out of the room leaving Harry holding three new books and some notes.   
  
Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor tower using his cane. Malfoy had been avoiding him and Harry did not intend to seek the Slytherin out. He walked into the common room and was immediately mobbed by students asking him questions. He tapped his cane on the floor repeatedly until they were quiet.   
  
"I have a lot of homework and I have to prepare for classes next week. I will answer questions that are intelligent after I get back tomorrow afternoon. Understood?" he stated.  
  
Some of the older students started to complain but Ron and the twins pushed them all away. Harry grabbed Ron and whispered in his ear, "after dinner my office."   
  
Ron nodded and walked away to Hermione while Harry made his way to Ginny who was watching him from her seat with her friends.   
  
"Well miss Weasley. Your detention is with me tonight. You'll report to the DADA class tonight after dinner." he grinned and kissed her on the cheek when she started to protest about having detention.   
  
Then Harry said, "Just kidding. Ron and Hermione are going to study with me there while I look over my schedule and do my homework. Want to join us?" he said it lightly but had a pleading look in his eyes.   
  
She decided to torture him a bit. "I promised Colin I would help him with his homework tonight." she said this perfectly deadpan.  
  
Harry looked like his puppy had been shot. "ok." and turned away.   
  
Ginny couldn't do it. "Harry, of course I'll be there."  
  
Harry turned. "For that, Miss Weasley, five points from Slytherin."  
  
Ginny and her friends all laughed and Ginny stood up and hugged Harry. Harry turned and walked up to his dorm to drop off some books and put his cloak in his bag. He decided he would need it much more often than normal.   
  
He sat down on his bunk and did as much of his homework as he could finish before dinner. He finished all of it except a paper for charms and the three he had to do for potions. Harry sighed. Snape was going to do his best to make Harry's time in his class as hard as hell he bet. Well he could take off points from Slytherin point for point now. In two different classes. Dean and Seamus walked into the dorm and saw Harry.  
  
"Did you really give points to Slytherin, Harry?" Dean asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Angie Morrow did quite well against the Boggart with a bit of extra help after class from my uncle and I. Don't worry; I'll be taking tons off of Malfoy." Harry grinned evilly and the two boys were relieved that Harry was still dead set against most Slytherin's.   
  
Seamus asked, "Who's your uncle?"  
  
Harry replied, "Remus Lupin was a friend of my fathers and he told me I used to call him that when I was little. It seemed like the right thing to start calling him it again. I'll see you tonight. I have to go do some paperwork for my classes after dinner."  
  
They all walked out of the dorm after Dean changed his robe and Seamus dropped his bag on his bed. Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined them on the way down to the great hall for dinner.   
  
The four finished dinner over some small talk and made their way to the dada class.   
  
When they got into the classroom, Harry cast a silencing charm around the office and they all sat down.   
  
"I talked to professor Dumbledore about you sitting in on my class. He said he'd ask professor McGonagall. You're not gonna believe what it is. They're having me do the training for animagi transformations."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and Ron was grinning.   
  
"Yes, we can become animagi." Ron hooted.   
  
Ginny looked excited too. "I wonder what you'll become Harry."  
  
Harry pulled her over to him and wrapped her into his arms.   
  
"Kay, I need to take off the silence charm. I don't want anyone walking by to get suspicious. 'Sides, I have three bloody potions essays. And I have to figure out how to torment Snape and Malfoy." Harry grinned and waved his hand removing the silencing charm.   
  
He stamped his cane on the ground and it lengthened back into a staff. Harry walked over to his desk and sank gratefully into his chair. "This is so comfortable. I want to bring this chair up to the common room."  
  
The four worked on their homework and talked about their day and the differences in it. By the time, Ron and Hermione had finished their mountain of homework Ginny had been done for an hour and a half and Harry had been done for about fifteen minutes. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap and he was whispering in her ear.  
  
Ginny sat up a bit straighter and asked Hermione, "How did you sit for two tests at once?"  
  
Hermione looked a bit embarrassed. "I had a time turner in our third year so I could take all my classes without having to miss any."  
  
Ginny asked, "Do you still have it?"  
  
"No they took it back when I went back to a normal class load after Harry and I saved Sirius and Buckbeak."  
  
They all collected their books and supplies and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry groaned, "I need to find a short cut from here to the tower." my leg is killing me."   
  
Ginny whispered in his ear, "I could kiss 'em better for you."   
  
Harry and the others walked through the portrait hole into a party. The twins had snuck down to the kitchen and snitched tons of food.   
  
Ron asked the twins, "why the party?"  
  
They grinned and pointed to Harry. "Revenge time against Slytherin. He'll be knocking points off of Malfoy quicker than he can fly on his broom."  
  
All four laughed and grabbed bottles of butterbeer and some snacks. Harry and Ginny sat down in front of the fireplace and Harry cast a silencing charm around them with his wand. She asked him, "Why use your wand?"  
  
"I don't want anyone who doesn't need to know, what I can do." then he tickled the back of her neck with his lips and whispered softly into her neck. "Love you, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny squirmed from the sensation and whispered back "love you too professor. Do I get a good grade now?"  
  
Harry grinned. "You'll have to kiss your way to the top of the class my dear. Picnic tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled and nodded while he wrapped his arms around her smiled into her hair.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
lizhowHP: yes he does seem like one. but he's gone through hell. he's not going to let any more crap get him down. even his friends will be put through the ringer to prepare them for life after school. they wont always be in school and someday they'll be out in the real world where people aren't going to baby them. ron may get really mad at him soon. not sure yet. maybe their friendship will fracture.  
  
destinygurl: ooooh, malfoy's reaction will be fun at the first dueling class. :D  
  
shdurrani: i dont know. what do i get out of it? where are my groupies wanting to have wet tshirt contests?  
  
Lourdes (LBDomingo@aol.com): thank you  
  
sew2100: thank you. i saw it in another story. but it had been rattling around my mind since i read the second book  
  
barbarataku: i would do no less  
  
Darkest Night: this guy is a jerk. :D  
  
Zaz: uhhh, ------ --- ------ ---- ----- you. :D j/k bad day recently and just uploaded instead of editing.   
  
velondra539 (velondra539@yahoo.com): i did  
  
Darkest Night: ya, this guy here, he's a dick.  
  
sew2100: yes, yes it was  
  
Lourdes (LBDomingo@aol.com): see my post in the reviews  
  
WindRider-Damia: being pure evil myself helps when writing about it ;)  
  
Jimena: thank you 


	5. Picnics and Potter Hair

Harry was not in a good mood. Hermione and Ron had been annoying him all afternoon. They had come to find him on his picnic with Ginny and had proceeded to go over the notes he had on the animagi transformation and had been looking into the books he had been assigned. They were pestering him to contact Sirius and Remus and ask for more info on it. Harry had thought about turning them both into puppies. Then he would have at least been able to continue his picnic with Ginny.   
  
He turned to face both of them. "Why the hell did you follow us down here? Was I with you two on your first date?"  
  
Hermione looked abashed and Ron swallowed. Ginny had taken the basket back to the kitchens and the three were alone on the grounds.   
  
Harry looked at both of them. "I'm sorry but damn. We were having a nice time and learning more about each other. Then you two show up with all the animagi jazz. We could've gone over it tonight just as easily couldn't we have?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other then Harry. They both nodded yes. Alright. As for the Remus, that bits easy. As soon as Ginny gets back we can go to the headmaster's office and see if Remus is still here."  
  
"Remus was here?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded yes. "He helped me with one of my students." Harry burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "What?"  
  
"'one of my students' sounds so damn weird." He choked out through the laughter.  
  
Ron and Hermione joined in.  
  
When Ginny returned, they were all still laughing about it. Ron had been making jokes about Ginny kissing her way to a good grade and Hermione had been joining in.   
  
Harry explained the new mission and the quartet made their way to the headmaster's office. Snape was walking towards them with the obvious intent of waylaying them. Harry stepped up to the gargoyle and waved to the professor after he gave the password and they stepped onto the revolving stairwell. "See you on Monday, Severus. Hope you enjoy my essays."   
  
When the four students appeared at the top all were laughing at the professor's expression. Ron choked out. "Potions is gonna be great on Monday."  
  
Harry knocked on the headmaster's door. It opened and the headmaster was inviting them in. they sat down in front of his desk and Fawkes flew onto Harry's shoulder trilling a song of welcome. Harry stroked his warm plumage and murmured hello.   
  
Ginny was looking around interestedly since she had never been in the headmaster's office. When Fawkes finished saying hello, he jumped over to Ginny and trilled hello to her also. She was delighted. It seemed Fawkes remembered her also. From Ginny's shoulder, Fawkes looked to Ron and Hermione. He trilled to them, and then flew back to Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry asked professor Dumbledore if 'Uncle Remus' was still on the grounds.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter he's back at his manor the remainder of the term. Let's see if he's up for a talk." Dumbledore replied. With that, he threw a pinch of floo powder in the fire and called out his name.  
  
Remus' head popped into the fireplace. "hi Harry, Ginny and so on." He said winking.  
  
They all said hi back to him. Harry told him why they were looking for him.   
  
"Humm, I have the info around here somewhere. It's in some stuff your dad sent me before…" he trailed off.   
  
Harry looked down at the ground then back up his eyes somewhat watery. "Can you send it to me later, uncle Remus?" he asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cut in. "if you're up for company Remus, I believe they all deserve some time away since their summer wasn't exactly how it should have been."  
  
Remus smiled and replied, "Sure. Come on by."  
  
Dumbledore held out the floo powder pot and said, "His manor is called Lupin Lodge."   
  
All four of the students took a pinch and called out the name one by one. Harry was the last to go through. He arrived at the lodge at the feet of the other four with a pair of broken glasses, a bruised knee and a skinned elbow muttering how much he despised travel by floo.   
  
Remus helped him to his feet and hugged him.   
  
They stood about for a moment and Remus told the others about his first solo class. Hermione was pleased about how he treated Angie Morrow and nudged Ron in the ribs when he grumbled about Harry giving points to a Slytherin.   
  
Ginny had just kissed Harry's cheek when they heard a female voice and Remus' face reddened. Harry turned to his uncle and his eyebrow crested. "A lady friend?"  
  
"Yes Bambi." He growled drawing out the word Bambi. The other three were instantly interested in this nickname for Harry but did not have time to comment.   
  
Remus stated, "My friend, Amber, Come in here amber. I have some friends I'd like you to meet."  
  
Harry whispered to his uncle, "she's not gonna go all hero worshippy on me, is she?"  
  
Remus started to glower then remembered how much Harry hated attention. He swept out of the room to intercept her. Except for Harry, none of the others could hear what they said. Remus was telling his friend that he was going to introduce her to some people but not to embarrass one of them by talking about his accomplishments or his past. She was mystified but agreed. They walked into the room and she realized what Remus meant.   
Amber was stunned. She knew Remus knew Harry from teaching at Hogwarts a few years ago but she didn't know they were friends. Then she heard Remus say, "Amber, this is my nephew Harry, his girlfriend Ginny, her older brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione."  
  
Harry saw it in her eyes. At least she wasn't blathering about what an honor it was. She said hello to his friends then looked at him. "Congratulations on the Tri-Wizard Tournament."   
  
Harry's eyes flashed. "Cedric Diggory died next to me and Voldemort got himself a new body because of that blasted tournament. Then I spent two months in a hospital after my 'family' beat me." He bit out.   
  
The fire behind him went from red and yellow flames to bright blue and the purest white. The flames were so hot they started to melt the stones. Remus quickly put out the fire.   
  
Amber's face paled when he said Voldemort. "I'm sorry." She whispered.   
  
Harry's anger dissipated. "I'm sorry, Amber. I don't like to talk about most of the things that have happened to me. I grew up in a home where I was treated like a freak and didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid came to fetch me."  
  
Ginny spoke up after taking Harry's hand. "We came over to look for some of Harry's father's school papers. Harry is working on some of his dad's old ideas."  
  
Amber smiled at them. "I'll see you later Remus. Have fun you kids."  
  
Remus escorted her to the door. When he came back, Harry started to apologize.   
  
"It's ok Harry. I should've warned her. Voldemort being back isn't common knowledge yet though. That pigheaded fool Fudge is keeping it under wraps." Remus said.  
  
Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Where are the things of my dad?"   
  
Remus motioned for them to follow him and led the way upstairs. They followed him to the third floor and to a door with no knob on it. He placed his hand on the door and spoke. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
The door swung open and the three older students grinned. Ginny just looked perplexed. Harry bent over and whispered in her ear, "I'll explain it later. It's a family thing."   
  
He stepped in after Remus and saw boxes of folders and books. Rolls of parchment were stacked everywhere. The room was huge, eight by ten meters approximately. Remus said, "When Sirius was arrested his parents sent me all his school things that had to do with the Marauders. When we found out Sirius didn't betray your parents, he stayed here for a bit and we decided what you would need and set it aside in this room. We were going to invite you and your friends to visit for a few weeks but, well you know. There's a chest in the back with some of your mother's and father's belongings from Godric Hollow. The rest of the household is stored in your family vault in Gringott's."   
  
Harry looked at him. "I've never seen anything other than money in my vault."  
  
Remus laughed. "That's your trust fund, Harry. Your family vault is actually three linked together. One has your family's money. One has all the belongings from your mother and father that aren't here. The second has all the relics from your family line on your father's side and the third is packed with your family fortune. Bigger than this room, five times over. You weren't told about them since you were staying with those muggles. Dumbledore put enough in your account to cover your schooling and give you enough to spend about fifty galleons a term."   
  
Harry and the others were astonished. They knew he was well off. They didn't know how well off. "What are the relics?" Harry asked as they sat down and started hunting through boxes.   
  
Ron had started in the east corner while Hermione started in the west corner. Ginny and Harry were looking at the boxes of material near the trunk and Remus was looking through the boxes near the door.   
  
"You know who your family is descended from right, Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry thought about that question. And shook his head no. "The headmaster told me I was related to Godric Gryffindor. And I know why-"  
  
Remus cut him off. "Harry, you're not just related to Godric Gryffindor. Right now, you are the last of the Gryffindor line. He enrolled his children under his wife's name so they wouldn't be judged unfairly. After that it stuck. All of the Gryffindor line has used the name Potter since the founding of the school. When you come of age you will rightfully be able to use the title Lord Gryffindor."  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at him in astonishment. He didn't know? Their own family line was almost as old as Harry's line. "You didn't know Harry? We've known since we were little. Most of the older family's know." Ron said.   
  
Hermione was just as astonished as Harry. "Well shit." Harry weakly said.   
  
Remus apologized. "I thought Albus would have told you by now. Except for Godric's sword you're entitled to nearly everything that had to do with him."  
  
They went back to looking for the information they were in search of. Two hours later Ginny and Harry were looking through the chest that had his parents' belongings in it. He was holding his parent's wands and their wedding rings and engagement ring. He looked at Ginny and noticed one of her hairs was on her jumper. He reached over and took it in his hand. He touched his mum's wand to it and made it lengthen two feet. He broke it into three strands and wove them into one strand. When he had finished he placed an unbreakable charm and threaded the rings through them. He tied the ends off and placed it around his neck.   
  
Remus stood and collected all the information Harry had been looking for into one box. He shrunk it down to the size of a matchbook and Harry placed it in his pocket. Harry had been quiet since he had found out his family's history. He thanked Remus and headed back downstairs to the fireplace. Remus held back the other three and told them to watch over Harry. They nodded and walked down to the fireplace.   
  
Harry muttered "incendio" and took a pinch of floo powder, tossing it into the flames he said "Hogwarts" and stepped into the flames. He appeared in Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.   
  
The others came through the network and surrounded Harry. "Are you all right?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down next to him. Ginny perched on the arm of his chair.   
  
Professor Dumbledore walked in at that moment. Harry looked up and glared at him. Ron saw the hurt and anger in his eyes and looked at the headmaster. The headmaster's normally jovial face looked back at Harry with no emotion.   
  
"You should have told me of my family," Harry whispered. He walked out of the office without looking back.  
  
For the next few days, Harry ignored the headmaster except in dada. Even then, he wouldn't speak of anything except the class. He ignored his friends also. During class' he was polite to his students and sometimes joked around but he had drawn into himself slightly until Thursday when he had Slytherin fifth years for dada. Professor Dumbledore was taking care of some matters for the school and had left Harry in charge of the class.   
  
The class was scheduled to begin five minutes before Harry stepped out of his office. He stood at the head of the class and began to take roll when he heard Malfoy whispering to a smirking Crabbe and Goyle. Harry decided that it was time for Malfoy to experience some humiliation.   
  
"Malfoy, get up here." He spoke softly.  
  
When Malfoy deigned not to step up to the front of the room immediately Harry drew his wand. He pointed it at Malfoy and muttered an incantation. Malfoy was whipped from his seat, flung through the air and landed in a heap at Harry's feet. "The next time you don't respond to me immediately I'll rip your head off and spit down your throat. Understand me Malfoy?" he pitched his voice so only Malfoy could hear him.   
  
When Malfoy drug himself off the ground Harry spoke out to the class. "The next time one of you decide that talking in class is more beneficial to your education you will lose fifty points for your house and will have detention with me for a week. My esteemed colleague professor Snape will not be able to save you from it and you will be punished fully. Understood?"  
  
The students nodded.   
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. You will report to Filch tonight for punishment for talking in class. Take your seat Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"In this classroom I am not a fellow student. I am your instructor. You WILL refer to me as Mr. Potter or punishment will be meted out handily. I've had no problems with any other houses until now. Today we'll be talking about the curses in chapter thirty two."  
  
Harry's day drew to an end and he decided to speak with the headmaster. He was walking with his cane. He almost didn't need it anymore but had grown so used to it that he was debating carrying it always. He walked down to Filch's office, told him to expect the three students, and headed off to the headmaster's office. He met professor Dumbledore on the way to the great hall.   
  
"I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have been so rude last weekend."   
  
"Quite understandable Mr. Potter. Will you join me at the head table this evening?"   
  
"Yes sir. Oh before Severus comes running to you, I punished Malfoy and his thugs for speaking in class and punished Malfoy for not responding to me."  
  
"Oh. In what way?" Dumbledore asked of him.   
  
"I gave them all detention with Filch tonight for talking in class and flung Malfoy through the air for not responding to me." Harry was fighting a grin.   
  
"Quite understandable. Both Mr. Malfoy and his father are somewhat of annoyances. Physical punishments are not usually employed but we can make an exception in this case. Try not to make me have to take away your prefect status though." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling and he was fighting a grin.   
  
They swept into the dining hall and sat down at the head table. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. His heart did a flip-flop as she blew a kiss at him surreptitiously. He grinned and debated blowing one back but decided against it. He could claim one later.  
  
After the headmaster made the evening announcements, the two of them spoke at length of Harry's family.   
  
Harry asked a question that he'd been wondering about since he had been told he was to be staff. "Do I have any other privileges? Like, am I allowed to leave the grounds? Say, for a short trip to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies?"  
  
The headmaster smiled and said "well in most cases I would have to say no. but I'm sure you want to see the rest of your parents' belongings."  
  
Harry smiled, "I'd also like to pick up the model of the universe so I can get some sleep on Wednesdays and some supplies for the Quidditch teams, well except for Slytherin. Malfoy can bribe his son into team captain. I'll be sending them anonymously though."   
  
"That's very kind of you Harry. I'll make you a portkey tomorrow. Come to my office to pick up the vault key also." The headmaster replied.  
  
"There's no need sir. I can easily take care of the portkey. I've known how for the past few months. Is it alright if I go next weekend? It's a Hogsmeade weekend and my absence won't be noticed." Harry asked.   
  
The headmaster nodded. "That will be fine. Any students you want to take?"   
  
Harry nodded and the headmaster smiled. "A candlelight dinner in London could be very romantic. I know of a nice restaurant near the Leaky Cauldron. Would you like me to make reservations for you? It's in the muggle area but it's a wizarding establishment."   
  
Harry's eyes grew wide at the offer and his face turned very red. It matched his best friend's hair perfectly. "I need to ask permission from her parent's first."  
  
The headmaster looked down his glasses and smiled. "My door is always open, even if you just want to borrow my fire. But you know that your office is connected to the floo network, yes?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He had seen professor's talk through them but hadn't thought about it. He thanked the headmaster and stood up to make his way to Gryffindor's table. His friends were still sitting there obviously waiting for him.   
  
"I have to call your parents. Want to come and say hi?" he asked his friends.  
  
They nodded yes and made their way to the dada office. He asked them to wait in the classroom while he spoke to them for a moment. Harry stepped into his office and threw some floo powder into the fire the said "the burrow".  
  
Mrs. Weasley said, "hello Harry. Is everything all right?" he nodded yes and she smiled.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if it was ok to take Ginny into London for dinner. I have to go into Diagon alley to pick up some supplies for myself, my classes and some gifts for the school Quidditch teams. The headmaster said he would make reservations for me at a wizarding establishment near the Leaky Cauldron. Don't know the name though. I was a li'l too tongue tied to ask when he offered." He said.  
  
She smiled, "of course it's all right. What are you getting for the teams?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go look at the vault that has my family's things in it and then I'm going to anonymously buy new supplies for all the houses except Slytherin. Malfoy's daddy can buy him the captaincy. I'm going to take Ron and Hermione too but I'll send them back before Ginny and I go to dinner. Oh, we're going next weekend. Ummm, do you know the name for the defense's fireplace?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's 'Hogwarts defense office'." She replied smiling.   
  
"Kay, thanks. Want to talk to Ginny and Ron? They're in the classroom waiting."  
  
"Yes," she replied. "The restaurant is probably the 'Starlight', it has private rooms and it's like sitting in the heavens while eating. It's so beautiful I've heard." She smiled and Harry called his friend into the room before asking Mrs. Weasley not to say anything.   
  
Ginny and Ron said hi to their mother and spoke with her for a while. Hermione said hi and then they went up to their common room. Ginny asked Harry what he had spoken to her mother about but he just grinned mysteriously.   
  
"Don't make any plans for next weekend. We're going to Diagon alley. I have to pick up some supplies for class and then I'm going to go to my family vault. I'm sure Flourish and Blott's has been missing you Hermione." The friends laughed when they saw the scowl on Hermione's face from Harry's comment.   
  
The next week went by slowly as Harry taught his classes, assisted with Dumbledore's, and worked with professor McGonagall on the basic understanding of the animagi training. Every night Harry snuck down to Hagrid's cabin and practiced the exercises for becoming an animagi.   
  
In a few days he had gotten to the point where he could make his fingernails and hair grow at any speed he wanted. Now he no longer needed to cut his hair or trim his nails. He could just will them to the perfect length. Occasionally Ron and the others would join him on the exercises but only Ginny had shown any proficiency at the training. When Harry had grown his hair a little longer than professor Snape's one evening Ginny had been delighted. She asked him to keep it that length and had played with it all evening as he spent it practicing making his fingers longer and returning them to normal size.   
  
The night before they went to Diagon Alley Harry had been making his facial hair grow out. This was the only exercise he didn't enjoy. He got at least one ingrown hair every night. He decided to leave it out at approximately the same length as Hagrid's, just not as bushy. Harry's facial hair was wavy instead of bushy. While Ron and Hermione played chess, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the corner. She had been practicing the finger lengthening exercises but they had not gone as well. Her thumb was somewhat longer than it should have been. She shrugged and said she would go to Madame Pomfrey after breakfast. She took out her wand and started trimming Harry's beard. When she was done, it was still long but the only hair was around his mouth. She smiled and started braiding his goatee.  
  
Hagrid had looked over from the chess game and laughed. Ron and Hermione looked to and started laughing.   
  
"What?" Harry muttered. He could not move his mouth without Ginny tugging on his hairs and making his face hurt.   
  
Ginny stood up smiling, "all done."   
  
Harry looked in the mirror over Hagrid's fireplace. He had to admit it looked good actually. "Want me to keep this for our dinner? It makes a good disguise."  
  
Ginny thought about it for a moment and nodded happily. "I think it makes you look older."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Into older men?"   
  
She blushed and softly replied, "Only if it's you."  
  
Harry waved his hand at the other three in the room. They all went stock-still. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her. She giggled.   
  
"Scratchy." Then she kissed him back. He held her in his embrace and traded kisses with her until he felt like combusting. He slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his fingers lightly up and down her back. She kissed him as hard as she could and fell into his embrace. Before they went too far Harry pulled back and held her tightly. They fixed her rumpled clothes and he unfroze their friends.   
  
They watched Hermione and Ron finish the game and said goodbye to Hagrid.   
  
They made their way up to the castle and up to their common room.   
  
"We'll leave from my office tomorrow morning after breakfast," Harry told them as they made their way into an almost empty common room. The twins were sitting in the corner with Lee Jordan plotting something. The three looked up at the quartet that had just walked in and stared at Harry.   
  
"Err, Harry did you know you look… somewhat… evil?" Lee said.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly and said, "Hey Lee, did you know you look somewhat moral?"  
  
The twins laughed and Harry and Ron exchanged kisses with their girlfriends before heading up stairs to bed.   
  
When Harry stepped into his dorm room Dean, Seamus and Neville looked at him nervously. They thought it was a staff member at first. Then they realized it was their roommate.   
  
"What'd you do to your face, Harry?" Neville asked.   
  
"I was practicing some spells and Ginny decided to braid my goatee. She asked me to keep it for a while. Thought it might be useful this weekend in Hogsmeade." Harry lied.   
  
He pulled his pajamas out of his trunk and changed into them. As he collapsed into bed, he was thinking about Ginny. How had he ever thought about Cho being pretty when he had known an angel for almost four years?   
  
Ron looked over at Harry before he sacked out. "Oi, Harry. What's with the stupid grin?"   
  
Harry looked over at his best friend, "If I told you, you'd have to hurt me."  
  
The rest of their dorm mates laughed and Harry had a pillow hit him in the face.   
  
Ron grinned and said, "My sister may be your girlfriend. But… she's still my little sister. Go take a cold shower."  
  
Harry grinned back at him and replied, "Shut it, you. Or you won't be able to go to Hogsmeade due to detention."   
  
Ron's eyes widened in mock horror, "yes oh wise and honorable professor."  
  
Everyone in the room laughed as the lights went out. Harry closed his eyes and was instantly asleep and dreaming of hell.   
coolone007- I'm going to go into that later. There will be repercussions.   
  
the dude- Patience.     
  
Arcee- I'm still working on that one. It will be a magical creature and it will be able to fly. This is Harry, he's only truly at peace when he's flying.  
  
Shdurrani- Just 'cuz she's in Slytherin doesn't make her evil. Plenty of death eaters have been from other houses. Look at Wormtail. Snape came from a family of dark wizards and fights for the light now. Friends and family do not a death eater make. 


	6. Swords and Sweethearts

Harry awoke in a cold sweat four times. Every time he fell back to sleep Voldemort was in his dreams and plotting something new. Since his scar hadn't hurt he decided it was just nightmares. Every time he awoke, he went and took a cold shower. By the fourth time, he was pissed. He stood and reached for his glasses. Putting them on he reached out his arm and his cane flew to his hands.   
  
Harry was stepping out of the portrait hole before he knew where he was going. He looked down at his hands and muttered 'lumos'. A ball of flames appeared in his cupped left hand and he looked at the map. The only creatures stirring were Peeves, Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris. His eyes bulged when he realized… Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris? He gagged and decided to avoid the great hall. How did that cat get out of the tower anyway?  
  
Harry made up his mind and went down to his office. If he couldn't sleep he would do some paperwork for next week. He walked in and waved his hand. The torches flicked on and Harry looked around the classroom. Unlike the other professor's he did not have any specimens or creatures in the room. The Boggart that had been in the room had been destroyed. Harry was about to step into his office when he unsheathed his sword. He flicked his hand and banished the desks and seats towards the walls. He spent the next three hours going over everything he knew about sword fighting. His clothes were covered with his sweat when he was done. He sat down in the middle of the room and held the sword before him. Before he knew it, he was asleep and dreaming. This time his dreams were free of chaos. The grin on his face rivaled the one caused by Gin.   
  
The door to classroom swung open and Harry was in action before he was even awake. The sword cleaved through the air and vibrated in the stone next to the intruder. It had sunk into the wall halfway. Harry's hand was aimed at the intruder and his eyes snapped open.   
  
Professor Dumbledore was frozen like a statue with a sword sticking out of the wall inches from his face. Harry grimaced. He had meant to be back in the dorm before the rest of the castles residents were awake. He dreaded what the professor was about to say. He dropped his hand and started apologizing profusely.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it's nearly breakfast and you could use a shower. As for this incident… as staff you may spend any amount of time you wish in your classroom although most staff members don't carry weapons with them." The headmaster replied. His eyes twinkled slightly.   
  
"Punishment for nearly decapitating me is taking your lady friend to the Starlight for dinner. And buying me something nice." The headmaster laughed at Harry's expression.  
  
Harry decided not to press his luck. He walked out of the room with the professor. On the way out, he pulled the katana from the wall and looked at the blade. There was a slight mar in its finish but the edge was still keen. He slid his finger along the mar and it was gone. Harry pulled a loose hair from his goatee. He slipped it into his mouth and straightened it. The hair was dropped on the blade and fell to the floor in two pieces. Harry nodded and slid the sword into its scabbard.   
  
The headmaster had watched this with interest. "Your weapon has kept an excellent edge. Did you know professor Snape is an accomplished swordsman?"  
  
Harry looked up at the professor and saw the gleam in his eye. If what was coming next was what Harry thought…   
  
"I think a duel between the two of you would be just the ticket at the first dueling club. To first blood would be a most interesting evening for the students don't you think?" the headmaster asked as they walked into the great hall. Harry looked around. His friends were at Gryffindor table looking relieved.   
  
Harry grinned at the professor and said, "I think I could challenge the professor. Although, I think, it should be a secret. If he's truly a master he won't need any warning."  
  
The headmaster nodded and fought a grin. Harry walked to his friends and sat down with them.   
  
Ginny leaned over to hug him and pulled back with a wrinkling of her freckle-laden nose. "Harry, you smell."  
  
Harry nodded. "I was in my classroom practicing."  
  
Ron grimaced. "Practicing what? Jumping in garbage?"  
  
"Swordsmanship." Harry said then dug into his meal.   
  
During his meal, an owl delivered a package for him. In it was a piece of parchment with directions to the restaurant, the key to his other vault and a new robe. It was black like normal student robes but had silver detailing on it. Ginny looked at the robe and said, "You'll look quite handsome in that. What's it for?"   
  
He looked at Ginny and grinned. "This evening. We're going out to dinner after we're done and send the chaperones back to the castle."  
  
Ron looked annoyed at being called a chaperone and Hermione leaned over to Ginny and started whispering. Harry heard everything she said and smiled at the look on Ginny's face.  
  
The four of them finished their meal and walked back upstairs so Ginny could change and Harry could shower. By the time Ginny and Hermione were ready Harry had lost to Ron twice at chess and was about to lose again.   
  
"Where are you two going to dinner?" Ron asked him over the third game.   
  
"Albus made reservations for us at the Starlight. How much should I bring to pay for the meal?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm, dad took mum there when they got engaged… it was pretty expensive even back then. I'm not really sure. Just take a big bag of galleons." Ron grinned.   
  
Ron had put aside some of his embarrassment about not having money. Soon enough he'd be on his own and would be the reason he had or did not have money.   
  
Harry's king had just been decapitated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon. He flipped it towards Ron and said, "I hate chess." Ron laughed and pocketed his winnings.   
  
Ron had made thirty galleons so far this year betting on chess matches with other students. Harry was the only one who still accepted the challenges.   
  
Ron and Harry were both wearing fancier robes. Ron had the ones that the twins had bought him and Harry had on the ones he had received this morning. All the other students had already left for Hogsmeade and the only ones left were the youngest who couldn't go. Hagrid had started a bonfire down by the lake and nearly everyone who couldn't go to Hogsmeade were there.   
  
Ginny came down in her new robes and Hermione followed her down. Hermione had transfigured one of her school robes to a deep russet that nearly was blood red.   
  
As they walked down to Harry's office Ginny asked, "We're not going by floo are we?"   
  
"No, I made some portkeys for the trip. We'll each have one in case of trouble." Harry replied.  
  
They stepped into his office and Harry handed a belt to Ron and put a matching one around his waist. Both had griffins for the buckle. He handed Hermione and Ginny pins that had phoenixes in flight on them.   
  
"If you run into problems tap the buckle or pin five times and it will bring you back to the headmaster's office. When you're done for the day just remove the belt or the pin and it will bring you back here. If anyone asks where you were tell them we went to my uncle's for lunch." They all nodded and Harry took a scrap of parchment out of a book. It had an X in the center of it. Ron took Hermione's hand and Ginny took Harry's and Hermione's hands. Harry touched the x in the center of the parchment and they felt the tug of a portkey activating.   
  
They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was the only one who stayed standing more or less. Ron had fallen and Hermione landed on top of them. Harry had slammed his knee into a table and was hopping around cursing under his breath.   
  
Tom made his way over as Hermione helped Ron up. Ginny had been laughing at all of them.   
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Tom said. He offered them drinks but Harry begged off. He told Tom they had to take care of some family business and Tom nodded.  
  
They made their way out to Diagon Alley and split up promising to meet at Fortescue's at two. Harry and Ginny made their way to Gringott's and he showed his key to the goblin. They took one of the carts down and Harry almost lost his breakfast.   
  
They arrived at the vault and the goblin stroked his finger over the vault door. It irised open and Harry stepped through. Ginny followed him in and they looked around the first vault. It had stacks of books, furniture and boxes of clothing in it. The opening to the left had wooden and glass cases in it and the one to the right had galleons stacked in it. Literally stacked to the ceiling. Harry glanced at the room but went to his parents things. He could care less about the money right now.  
  
For three hours, Harry went through his parents belongings. He finished about one and went into the room to the left. He looked through the room. In one corner, armor was shining. All around the room were books and parchment stacked in cases that would arrest the ravages of time. He stood in the middle of the room and just inhaled the scent. He closed his eyes. A memory flashed into his mind. His father had brought him here just before he had died. He had told Harry all about his family and their promise to never allow Godric's belongings to be lost to the world. He opened his eyes.   
  
Harry decided never to visit this section of the vault again until he had a child of his own to pass on the promise to. He did not know he had made the same decision his father and his father's father and so on had promised for the past three hundred years. When Harry stepped back into the other room, Ginny held out two books to him. He took them from her and took her hand in his. When Harry stepped out of the vault, the goblin looked angry. Harry helped Ginny into the cart and then stepped in after her. When they arrived, Harry turned to the goblin. "If you understand anything then you'd know what family would mean to an orphan."   
  
He helped Ginny out of the cart and they walked out of the bank.   
  
When they arrived at Fortescue's, Florian warmly greeted them. Harry bought Ginny some ice cream but decided he wasn't hungry at the moment. He kibitzed with Florian for a few minutes then they joined Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron started telling them about their visits to the various shops. Harry was paging through an album of pictures. Most of them were of his mother and himself. He flipped through the book slowly not hearing Hermione asking him about the books.   
  
Ginny shook her head at Hermione. "The books are an album and his mother's diary while she was pregnant and Harry was little. He was supposed to receive it when he was starting school."  
  
Hermione and the others finished their ice cream in silence and Harry stood up. "Come on Ron. We have to go order some Quidditch supplies and pick up some school stuff." He handed Ginny and Hermione his list of supplies and a sack of galleons. On his belt were two more sacks of money.  
  
"We'll meet up with you here in two hours. After that Ron and Hermione will have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny and I will be going into London." He smiled at Ginny and swept out of the ice cream parlor with Ron in tow. They walked down the street and into Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
  
"I need supplies for three full teams to be delivered to Hogwarts for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The supplies have to be delivered anonymously to the heads of the houses. I also want Nimbus 2000's delivered for the teams and three Nimbus 2001's for the seekers." The shop owner's eyes widened then flicked towards Harry's forehead. They widened even more when she realized who was in her shop.   
  
"Yes Mr. Potter. Right away, Mr. Potter." The woman flitted about the shop and drew up the cost sheet. Harry looked it over and signed it. The galleons would be taken out of his vault.  
  
Harry heard her sigh as he swept out of the building. "Harry Potter is such a giving person."  
  
Ron had heard it also and was snickering. "How come you bought all that for the other houses?" He asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Duty, in a way. I wanted to do something for the school. Everyone in the school takes part in someway towards Quidditch. Seemed the fastest way. Now, let's go get the model of the solar system so I can get some sleep on Wednesday's."  
  
Harry and Ron went to Gladrag's, picked up a selection of socks for the headmaster, and had them delivered.  
  
When they finished picking up the supplies Harry needed and had requested they be delivered, Harry looked at Ron. "What should we get the girls?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"   
  
Harry smirked. "We're taking the girls out for dinner. This is supposed to be romantic. In other words, we should get flowers, at the least, for them."  
  
Ron nodded and they went towards the flower shop. Harry picked out a dozen red roses and a single golden one. Ron chose the same except got a single white one. The two dozen roses were delivered to the restaurants to be at the table for the girls and the single roses were wrapped so the boys could give them to their girlfriends.   
  
The boys arrived at Fortescue's after the girls had. They came up behind them and put the flowers in the girl's faces.   
  
Both of the girls jumped up and kissed their boyfriends. Harry winked at Ron and mouthed, 'Told you so.'   
  
Hermione told Harry everything had been ordered and gave him what was left over in the money pouch.   
  
The four walked to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry and Ginny passed through. As they were walking out the front door they hear Hermione squeal "Ron, you shouldn't have."  
  
Harry grinned and Ginny asked what happened.   
  
Harry kissed her cheek and said, "You'll find out later."  
  
Harry took out the map and looked it over again. They walked for a half an hour and turned down a side street. At the end, a sign over a door said "Starlight" twinkling approximately three feet from the wall.   
  
Ginny gasped. "Here? We're going here? Dad brought mum here when he proposed."  
  
"I know Ron told me this morning. Albus made the reservations for me. First, I need to get rid of this beard. I know you like it but I…"  
  
Ginny giggled, "You can get rid of it. I just liked braiding it last night."   
  
Harry grimaced. "You could have told me this morning."  
  
"You were all smelly this morning. Couldn't concentrate." She teased.  
  
Harry waved his hand over his face and the hairs fell away from his face. He took Ginny's hand and they walked through the door. The maître d' stepped up to them. "May I help you sir?"  
  
Harry looked up at him. "Reservations for Potter. Did you receive anything for my table?"  
  
The man's demeanor changed. "Yes sir. A beautiful arrangement sir. Your table is this way sir. Please follow me. We're honored to have you visit our establishment."  
  
Harry followed Ginny and the maitre d to their room. When Ginny stepped in, she saw the dozen roses. The maître d' pulled out her chair and sat her down then did the same for Harry. "Professor Dumbledore has taken the liberty of ordering for you when he made the reservations. Does that meet with your approval Mr. Potter?"   
  
Harry nodded yes, the maître d' slipped out, and the room's walls turned black. Then the walls, ceiling and floor started twinkling. They both looked around and Ginny sighed. "No one would believe this if I told them."   
  
Harry smirked. "Your mum would. She knew about it."  
  
A comet flashed behind Ginny and Harry took her hand in his. "This is nice. No Ron and Hermione to come bother us, worrying about minor details."  
  
She smiled and they talked about everything. Harry told her about why the phrase 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' made the three of them laugh and promised to show her the map. They talked about everything over the course of the meal.   
  
When they returned to the castle, Ginny and Harry were both exhausted. Though tired, they spent some time in Harry's office getting to know each other better physically. Harry's shirt was unbuttoned and Ginny was kissing his chest. Harry had his hands in Ginny's open robe when Ron and Hermione ported back into the classroom. Ginny stiffened in Harry's arms. Harry had just managed to unhook her bra and slide it up when they appeared. They heard the two of them kissing and walk out of the room. Ginny giggled and placed Harry's hands back where they had been. They went back to their explorations until Harry picked Ginny up and said, "We need to stop."   
  
Ginny grimaced and nodded. If they had kept going on and anyone found out Ginny's parents would kill both of them. Harry tried to help her rearrange her clothing but spent more time exploring some more. When she was properly attired, they stood up. Harry took his cane out of his pocket and took Ginny's hand. They made their way back up to the tower and Harry kissed her good night. He was exhausted and it was only nine pm. When he got back into his room Ron wasn't there. Neither had been in the common room. Harry looked at the map of Hogwarts and saw them in a broom closet near his office. He laughed and layer down in bed.   
  
A few hours later Ron walked in and Harry looked at him. "How was your inventory of the broom closet?" he laughed, as Ron turned red.   
  
Ron turned his back to him and changed for bed. "How was dinner?"  
  
"Very nice. Although the girl I was with was much nicer." Harry yawned as he said this and turned over to fall asleep. 


	7. Duels and a Dragon

A/n:I hate this chapter. It's turning into a cross of Ruskbyte's work and Animalcrazy10102's work. I'm hating this story now.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was dreading potions. Snape had been extremely rude during the staff meeting on Sunday night. Actually, he had to admit to himself, he was looking forward to potions somewhat. Mainly because once the hour and a half went by, he would teach the third year Hufflepuff's, then the fourth year Ravenclaw's class and then it would be the end of his teaching day. Moreover, he would soon have Cho out of his class. She had taken to sitting in the front row near his desk. Close to where he normally stood. Albus had been leaving the classes to him more and more. The only time the headmaster taught the class was when Harry had other classes he had to attend.   
Fawkes flew into the classroom and dropped a note on Harry's desk. He looked at it and then at the watch he had repaired. "I'll see you all tonight at the dueling club meeting. Don't forget your wands."   
  
The students filed out of the classroom. Harry noticed Cho or the girl next to her had been writing on her desk. His eyes widened. 'Harry looks hot with long hair' the scribble said. Harry hoped Cho had not written it. He didn't need that kind of look coming his way from any of his students except Ginny. He smiled at the thought of Saturday night in his office. Harry sat down at his desk and the Arison on it grinned evilly at him. Harry flicked his thumb at it and the little feline started chasing its tail. The creature would be the focus of his next three classes.   
  
Harry was paying close attention to the paperwork when Ron and Hermione walked into his room. Harry looked up when he saw legs in front of him.   
  
"It's almost time for class," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Look at that desk."   
  
They read the writing and Hermione laughed.   
  
"Who sits there?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry grimaced. "Cho and another girl in Ravenclaw."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"I hope whoever it is doesn't decide to try and ask me out. I'd hate to see what a jealous Gin would do." Harry said.   
  
Harry picked up his books and they walked to their next class in the dungeons. They sat down and the professor strode in.   
  
"Your essays will be on my desk before the class is over. Today we will be working on a youth potion. As most of you are vain fools, you will be interested in this. The rest of you will probably botch the potion and make poison. Since the correct color for the potion is clear and the failed potion is also clear you will be testing your own potions," the professor said.   
  
Harry was the first to finish the potion. He knew he had made it correctly so he pulled out his class schedule and went over the notes for his next two classes. As he finished marking down how his last class had gone, he noticed the room was quiet and Snape was standing over him and his cauldron. Harry looked up.  
  
"I believe we will test your potion now Mr. Potter," the potion master said.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to his paperwork and stated, "Go ahead, Snape. I prefer to look fifteen. Besides, I still have to grade these pitiful essays from the Slytherin fifth years."  
  
Ron and Hermione fought to hide the smiles on their faces and the rest of the Gryffindor's were in paroxysms of delight.  
  
"You will refer to me as professor Snape in my class, Potter," Snape ground out of clenched teeth.  
  
Harry stood and replied, "Then you will refer to me as Mr. Potter and will give me the respect due a fellow instructor here."  
  
Harry picked up his supplies and left the room. "See you tonight, Sevvie."   
  
Harry walked out of the classroom and went back to the defense classroom. The confrontation would serve only to anger the potions master and make him easier to defeat.   
  
Harry finished grading the last week's essays. Malfoy had done better than he had anticipated and he was forced to tell the ass well done. Harry was standing up when the headmaster swept in.  
  
"Your conduct with the potions master was not exactly what I expect of you Harry." The headmaster had no twinkle in his eye.   
  
"True, sir. Unfortunately, he holds something against me I had nothing to do with. He also does not know what happened and wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him. If he acted as if I was my own person and not my father I would treat him with the respect he deserves as a professor. Since he refuses to I will treat him as he treats me." Harry was not going to back down to anyone.   
  
The headmaster mulled this over then nodded. "Four points from Gryffindor and you have detention with me. You'll take Fawkes for a walk."  
  
Harry grinned. "A tortuous punishment but I think I can handle it sir. To dinner?"  
  
The headmaster nodded and Harry picked up his cane. They walked to the great hall and went their separate ways. Ron started in telling everyone who hadn't been there about the confrontation and Hermione was scolding Harry about it. Harry replied to Hermione, "I had four points taken from Gryffindor and I have to take a walk with Fawkes."   
  
Ron grinned, "A most horrid detention Harry."  
Harry nodded and dug into the food, ladling it on to his plate.  
  
After the meal was over Harry walked up to the tower with his arm around Ginny. Ron had told her about the note on the desk and she had been shooting daggers at the Ravenclaws all through dinner. He kissed her then went up to his dorm room to change into something less wieldy for the duel later. He transfigured one of his shirts into a scarlet tee and slipped his wand into his belt. His jeans were loose enough to allow the motion he would need. he picked up one of the packages from Diagon Alley and walked down to the common room and sat in front of the fire with Gin until it was time to head down to the great hall.   
  
Ginny asked him what was in the package on the way down but he just shook his head. He kissed her on the cheek then made his way to the front where professors Snape and Dumbledore were standing. The headmaster told the students of the rules and then said, "Mr. Potter and professor Snape will duel tonight but it will be somewhat different than you would expect."  
  
Harry had just stepped to the front when the headmaster said this. He looked at Snape and smiled voraciously. He tossed the package at Snape and stood across from him.  
  
As Snape pulled the sword from the bag, Harry turned to the students and spoke, "Not all duels are about magic. Historically when wizards dueled, other weapons were sometimes used. Sometimes the duelists would use magic sometimes they would use anything from pistols to swords."  
  
Harry turned back to the professor and flipped a galleon into the air. It hung in the air.   
  
Harry called to him, "No magic, first blood. We begin when it drops."  
  
The galleon fell to the floor. Thirteen blows had been exchanged before it hit the ground.  
  
Harry was clearly the superior. Snape was disarmed thirteen seconds into the battle and was knocked to the floor. Harry stood over him with his blade to his neck. He drew the katana along Snape's neck and a line of blood welled.  
  
Harry helped Snape to his feet and whispered in his ear, "Everything your former master knew, I know. I know everything he did to become what he was. I know how you became one of his."   
  
Harry's eyes flashed and his voice took on a deeper timber, "Welcome to the fold, Severus."   
  
Snape's eyes widened and he clutched his forearm.  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. His voice was normal as he faced the students. "This class will not be about just wands. We'll teach you the basics of the blade and the staff."  
  
For the next hour and a half, Harry and Snape showed the students the basics of swordsmanship and holding the multitude of swords properly.   
  
When the class ended Harry's shirt was soaked in sweat. His parting words to the students were, "Next lesson is Saturday at three on the grounds. Do not be late."  
  
When all the students had left, except Harry's friends, he collapsed into a chair. Madame Pomfrey came swishing over after taking care of Snape's cut on his neck. Harry waved her off. "I'm just tired."  
  
Harry sheathed his sword and stamped the cane on the ground. It shifted into his staff and he leaned on it as he stood.   
  
Professor Snape was making his way out of the hall when Harry waved his hand. The doors slammed shut. The only staff members still in the hall were professors Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Harry spoke out, "we need to talk. Madame Pomfrey you may go. I'll see you in the common room later." He said to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.   
  
Ginny hugged him and the three made their way out of the hall.   
  
Harry stepped to the front of the hall and stamped his staff on the ground. A throne popped into existence before him. He groaned and stamped the staff again. The throne became less gaudy. Harry muttered, "Fuck." He walked to a different chair and sat in it.   
  
The staff stood around him after the four left.  
  
Harry told them all what had happened to him over the summer and what happened while he was in the throes of his self-inflicted 'autism'. He explained why over the past few years some of his lessons had been so hard to learn. And then he went into what had happened during the lesson when he had spoke to Snape.   
  
"I had decided to scare Snape a bit. After all the times he had done it to me I thought turn about was fair play. However, when I accessed the memories something else came with it. The parts I have of Tom in me came closer to the surface than before. Severus felt the dark mark burn as if he was being summoned. I had to center myself and push the fragment of Riddle back. Professor Dumbledore, what has riddle been up to? When you came into my classroom, I had had four dreams that had woken me up but my scar didn't hurt," Harry told them.  
  
Dumbledore told them Voldemort had been quiet since his return.   
  
Harry nodded and stood. He went to go back to the common room.   
  
"Harry, I think you should go to the hospital wing," the headmaster said.  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
"Harry I must insist-"  
  
"NO" Harry said and the windows and doors splintered and shattered. In that one word had been enough force to level all of Hogsmeade, the wards all over Hogwarts minimized the damage. Harry waved his hand and the damage was repaired.   
  
He limped his way back up to the common room. Everyone tried to ask him questions and congratulate him on the class. Harry shook them off. When one student grabbed his arm Harry pushed him back. Ron flew back into a chair across the room.  
  
"When I make it evident I don't want to speak, do not try to waylay me. I am going up to my dorm and go to bed," he snarled out at the students.  
  
Harry started his way up the stairs. Behind him, he heard a soft voice, "Can I help you Harry?"   
  
He looked back at his girlfriend. Nodded his head and she came up and took his arm. He put it around her and she felt how cold he was. When he stepped into his room, Ginny helped him into bed. He was so tired he didn't have the strength to remove his clothes. Ginny sat beside him holding his hand as he fell asleep.   
  
Ron came into the room. He looked over at Harry and muttered, "Dick."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "The Dursley's physically abused him and you go and grab him? What the fuck were you thinking? You're lucky he didn't stab you."  
  
Ron looked abashed at this. "You're right Ginny. I should have known better."  
  
Ginny touched his cheek. "He's so cold. I've cast two warming charms and he's still cold. Ummm, I'm going to sleep here Ron so I can try and keep him warm."  
  
Ron looked at her. "All right, but you two better not get up to anything."  
  
Ginny smirked, "when Harry and I do go farther it will definitely not be in the same room as my brother or in a broom closet. We do have our own classroom."  
  
Ron swallowed and nodded.   
  
Dean and Neville walked in. they looked at Harry's bed. "Uh, Ron, why is your sister in here?"  
  
"Harry's like he was over the summer, she was worried so she's gong to watch over him. I'll close the curtains on them in a sec." Ron was digging through his trunk looking for something. He stood up holding one of his jumpers and laid it over Harry and Ginny's hands.  
  
He closed the curtains and got into bed.   
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he was shivering and had his head in someone's lap. He looked up and Ginny's sleeping face was visible through her hair. The light was streaming in through his open curtains.  
  
"Harry, I see you're up." The headmaster's voice spoke out. "It's ten am. I've got Remus covering your classes but I think a visit to Madame Pomfrey is called for."  
  
Harry shivered again and nodded. He shook Ginny's shoulder until she woke up. "Honey, you need to get up. It's after ten."  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes, she smiled at Harry then looked over his shoulder. Her face paled and she started to stammer out, "I-I, err we didn't do anything sir."   
  
The headmaster interrupted her. "You're a little overdressed to have done anything. Your brother told us what happened but you do need to change and go to your instructors and receive the work you missed. Harry will be going down to the infirmary and you and your friend and brother can visit him then."  
  
She nodded and scurried out of the room.  
  
Harry summoned his stand to him and stood. He got to his feet and fell back down. The headmaster stepped over to help him but Harry waved him off. Harry waved his hand towards his legs and stood shakily again. Harry followed the headmaster down to the infirmary gliding a few inches off the ground. When they arrived, Harry sat on a bed and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"What happened last night Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
Harry explained how the bit of Tom in him came to the surface again. "It was like being smothered in hate and fear. It was taking everything I had to push it back down. Whenever I try to look into his memories, it gets closer and closer to influencing me. It's like he's the devil on my right shoulder and the angel on the other is mute."   
  
The headmaster nodded. Temptation to do wrong was nothing new to him. Nevertheless, like Harry he fought it with everything he had.   
"After Madame Pomfrey is done we need to look into a way to help you keep it down. We could try to find a way to remove Voldemort's influence." Albus mused.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, we can't. I'm using the essence to power my wandless magic. Without it, I would be aging exponentially every time I did a spell. I want it out as much as anyone but I need it to fight him. As I use it, it becomes weaker and weaker when it tries to influence. When I was at the Dursley's I had to spend most of my time looking into myself to contain it. It's amplified by all my negative emotions. Ginny's the main reason I was able to fight my way out." Harry blushed when he said this. "It's also why I push everyone away when I start to get angry. They can't be near me if I lose control."   
  
Albus stepped to Madame Pomfrey's office and called her out. She stepped over and started her examination. Harry fell asleep as she looked over him.   
  
After four hours of this, Harry awoke and started getting annoyed. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"I can find no reason for you being so cold."   
  
"I'm using all my energy for another purpose. I'm going now. I want to see Remus before he leaves." Harry stepped off the bed and made his way to the door.  
  
As Harry left the ward, his friends appeared.   
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked as Ginny hugged him.  
  
He nodded. "Sorry Ron."  
  
"S'okay, I shouldn't have touched you. I know what happened to you over the summer." He replied.   
  
Harry shook his head. "Not everything. Anyway, I want to go see Remus."  
  
All three of them smiled and Ginny said. "Snuffles came with him."  
  
Harry smiled and started making his way to his classroom.   
  
They came in at the end of a third year class's lesson. Harry nodded to Remus who smiled at him as a large black shape rushed at Harry. Snuffles hit Harry like a bludger and was licking his face. Ginny laughed while Ron and Remus pulled snuffles off. Harry apologized to the giggling class for disrupting and walked through to his office.   
  
As soon as the door was closed, Sirius changed back and growled, "What the hell happened to you last night. Snape was in the headmaster's office and was extremely pale when you were mentioned after we arrived."  
  
Ron started laughing while Hermione explained. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap and Sirius was doubled up with laughter. He finally got out through all the laughter, "Wish I had been there."  
  
Harry pulled a pair of omnioculars out of his cloak pocket and handed it to Sirius. Sirius grinned maniacally while watching it in slow motion.   
  
Sirius finally set it down and asked, "How's your animagi training going?"  
  
Harry grinned and his hair was all the way to the floor then was back to the length Ginny liked it. He changed the bone structure in his hands back and forth to a few different animals and then lengthened and changed his nails back. "I'm working on the legs and my arms now. I should be ready for the animagi transformation in a month or so."  
  
Sirius gaped. "It took your father and me almost three years. Even with training it's supposed to take almost two years."  
  
Harry smirked, "I'm the boy who lived. Since I'm a legend gotta live up to it."  
  
Remus came in after finishing with the class and Harry waved his hand at the door. It closed and fused with the frame. He flicked his fingers again and the room's acoustics deadened.   
  
Harry told them all about what happened during the summer and the night before. He pulled Ginny tightly to himself the whole explanation and she snuggled into him.   
  
When Harry finished they talked about other things and passed the hours until dinner. When Remus and Lupin were leaving for Lupin Lodge, Sirius turned back and grinned, "Did you know all Potters fall for redheads? For something like the past eight generations."  
  
Harry and Ginny blushed.   
  
The four went down to dinner and went back up to the common room. They did their homework and Harry and Ron played a game of chess afterwards. Ginny had gone over to sit by her friends but came back after a half hour. Her face was red and Harry asked what was wrong.  
  
"They were teasing me about staying in your dorm last night. They asked when there was gonna be a baby potter."  
  
Harry grinned maniacally, turned to the girls, and called out. "Nine months. Moreover, you all have detention with Filch."  
  
Ron's eyes bulged and Ginny blushed even deeper. Hermione was laughing. Harry laughed and pulled her into his lap. He flipped Ron a sickle and drawled, "You win and they really don't have detention. Hermione tell them I was kidding tomorrow morning. Let 'em stew tonight."  
  
Harry spent the next hour whispering in Ginny's ear and playing with her hair. Ron and Hermione had gone to the library to return some books and probably wouldn't be back for a few hours.  
  
"I have a theory Ginny. I think I might be able to do more than one animagi form." He told her.   
  
She looked at him. "Really? How?"  
  
"I'll tell you some other time."  
  
She nodded turned to face him. She kissed him and he pulled her close.   
  
"Do you really love me?" she asked him.   
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "I couldn't ever love anyone else."  
  
She sniffled and buried her face in his neck. He felt her tears on his neck.  
  
"Hush love. Why are you crying?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cuz you're so sweet," she sniffled. Harry laughed.  
  
They sat there in front of the fire until Ron and Hermione returned. Ginny jumped up, grabbed Hermione and pulled her upstairs.  
  
Ron asked what happened.  
  
Harry just smiled and headed upstairs. He had turned the staff back into a cane but it was different. Instead of having the driftwood look from before, it was ebony and had a red stone on the hilt.   
  
The next few weeks were normal for Harry. At least as normal as it could be for him. Malfoy had taken to avoiding him and Harry was grateful for that. Remus was teaching the classes Harry couldn't attend for one reason or another. Sirius was away on a mission for Dumbledore and Harry was planning for his first full animagi change. The headmaster and professor McGonagall had decided Harry would not register. More spies would be needed and depending on the form he took, he could be useful.   
  
Harry had tried to find any info the wizarding world had on the Dursley's but all he could find was a blurb on how they were to be sent to Azkaban for fifteen years and that they had disappeared. He had asked Remus about it but he hadn't known anything. Harry decided to ask Sirius if he knew anything about it later.   
  
That night Harry was going to try a complete transformation. The four made their way down to Hagrid's cabin. There was a clearing in the forbidden forest nearby and Albus was going to meet them in it.   
  
Harry was standing in the middle of the clearing when the headmaster arrived. His friends were on the side of the clearing. Harry spoke to Albus for a few moments and then the headmaster stepped back.   
  
"Good luck Harry," They all called out.   
  
Harry stood in the middle of the clearing and thought. If it was possible to become multiple animals, he was going to have to prepare properly. If he allowed himself only one mindset during the transformation, he would be stuck in the one form. Moreover, if he made a mistake he could actually be stuck in that form.  
  
Harry concentrated and there was a soft pop. The others in the clearing looked down at the ground. Then they looked up. And up. Harry had turned into a Hungarian Horntail.   
  
Hagrid will be ecstatic, Harry thought.  
  
There was a pop and Harry was back. His friends started to run over but Harry waved them back. They stopped and there was another pop. They looked up again but this time nothing was there. Then a black Snowy Owl landed on the shoulder of Ginny. She looked at it thinking it was Hedwig until she saw the green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on its forehead.   
  
"Harry?" She gasped.   
  
The owl flew off and there was another pop. Harry was back.  
  
Albus started to speak and then Harry disappeared with a pop. Nothing appeared.   
  
"Where is he? Is he ok?" Hermione cried out.  
  
Harry appeared with another pop and the four others ran over.   
  
Ron was stunned, Hermione was babbling about how it was impossible for multiple animal animagi's and Ginny was stunned.   
  
"What happened on the third try, Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
"I became a serpent." He grinned out.  
  
"I think I can hold one more transformation in my mind. I'm going to try one more." Harry said.   
  
There was a pop and a black lion stood in front of them. A while lightning bolt ran over its face. Its eyes were green and sparkled. The lion shook itself and roared. It spread a pair of golden wings. Harry was about to take flight when he reappeared. He grinned at his friends and started to step towards them.   
  
He fell flat on his face. "So tired." He murmured and fell asleep.   
  
Ginny was instantly cradling his head in her lap and the others were by his side.   
  
Albus ran his wand over Harry.   
  
Colors flashed on him and the headmaster clucked.   
  
"Four animagi… No wonder he's so drained. I wonder if he'll be able to do any more?" the headmaster wondered.   
He pointed his wand at Harry. "Enervate."  
  
Harry woke up and saw Ginny's face coated in tears.  
  
"You idiot, don't scare me like that." She cried.  
  
"I didn't do it?" he asked.   
  
Albus replied, "You don't remember?"  
  
"Ummm, I kinda remember trying and becoming a dragon… then trying again and becoming an owl… did you know owls don't see in color?" he babbled. "and then I saw grass and it looked like trees. Then I remember wanting to fly. You mean I did it?"  
  
"Four different animals, Harry." Hermione was crying also. Ron was holding her and looked to Harry. "That was amazing."  
  
"It worked," Harry muttered.  
  
Harry fell back asleep. Albus cast a spell and picked him up and they walked back to the castle.  
  
Before they reached the door, Hermione asked the question everyone was thinking. "Can he do anymore do you think?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head and said, "Harry seems to be able to do a lot. We'll have to find out in the morning. I'll take him to the hospital ward. Can one of you go ask Remus to cover for him again tomorrow? Harry seems to spend even more time in the hospital than a doctor."  
  
Ginny glared at the headmaster while Ron smirked and Hermione giggled.   
  
Ron and Hermione left for Harry's office and Ginny followed the headmaster into the ward. She sat down by the bed Harry was placed in and the headmaster went to get Madame Pomfrey up. When they returned the headmaster ordered Ginny to bed. It was after midnight.  
  
The next morning Ginny and the others came to visit Harry. They had planned to go to Hogsmeade and they hoped Harry was well enough to come. When they came in a black owl was flitting around Madame Pomfrey's head hooting at her. All three started laughing.   
  
Harry flew towards them and popped back into existence. He turned towards Madame Pomfrey and said, "I told you I was fine." He walked out of the infirmary.  
  
Harry looked around and saw no one, "someone carry me. I'm so tired."  
  
There was a pop and a small emerald green snake appeared on the ground where he had been. Ginny picked him up and placed him around her arm. Harry hissed and licked her arm. She giggled from the sensation of his tongue. Harry worked his way up her arm and into her robes. She felt him work his way under her shirt and curled up between her stomach and shirt.   
  
Hermione asked, "Where is he?"  
  
She told them as they walked out the castle.   
  
Ron looked down at her stomach and said, "Better behave yourself, Harry."  
  
Hermione and Ginny both laughed.   
  
The three talked about the night before until they reached the gates. Ginny whispered, "We're here, Harry."  
  
She felt him wiggling about, reached under her robe, and took him out. Harry looked around, saw no one nearby and changed back. "Thanks, I didn't get much sleep after ya'll left. My scar woke me up."  
  
When they asked what happened Harry waved them off. "Later, ok?"  
  
They nodded and went to the Three Broomsticks. Harry hadn't eaten yet and Ron was hungry as usual.   
  
Harry went up to Madame Rosmerta as his friends sat down. They noticed her nodding and he walked back to them. "Order whatever. I have a tab here now."  
  
Ron looked like himself in a candy store and the other two nodded.   
  
When she came over Ron ordered enough food to feed a Hippogriff. Harry ordered the same amount of food and the girls ordered a butterbeer each.   
  
Ginny stole food off Harry's plate and Hermione did the same to Ron. They spent the time there laughing about some of Harry's stories from the classroom. Before they left Harry signed the bill and they went to Zonko's then Honeyduke's.  
  
Ron stocked up on sugarquills and Ginny bought some Bertie Bott Every Flavored Beans. Hermione bought some chocolate frogs along with Harry. She opened two as they left and her eyes widened. She looked over at Ron and hastily put the cards in her pocket. Only Harry had noticed her actions.   
  
As they walked along Ron and Ginny were arguing. Harry asked Hermione what she had seen on the card. She told him to keep it a secret and pulled them out. One she looked at and giggled then replaced in her pocket. The other she handed Harry, "I'm gonna give it to him for Christmas." It was Agrippa.   
  
He grinned, "Cool. He'll love it. Who was on the other one?"  
  
She smiled and kept her mouth shut.  
  
Harry looked at her then raised his hand. The card flew out of her pocket and past her grasping fingers into her hand. His eyes widened.   
  
"Who the hell gave them permission to use my picture?" he yelled.  
  
Ron and Ginny turned from their argument. Ginny asked him what was wrong.  
"They have me on these bloody cards," he yelled.   
  
Ginny giggled and Ron stared at him. He said, "You didn't know?"  
  
"Obviously," Hermione said.   
  
"You were the first one I got," Ginny said.  
  
At that, Harry blushed and Ron started in on teasing the both of them. After a few moments, Hermione joined in.   
  
Over the next few weeks until the Christmas break Harry tried to do more animals but none came. He was stuck at four. Still, four animals for an animagus was amazing, as Ron saw fit to remind him. Both he and Hermione had been getting closer and closer as they practiced. Ginny had been ready to try but decided to wait until the break. They were going to the Weasley's until they day after Christmas and then to Remus' until the break was over.   
Christmas morning Ron and Harry awoke to their girlfriends chucking small presents at them. "Get up you lazy louts. We want our gifts." They shrieked.  
  
The two boys picked up their presents that had been thrown at them and followed the girls downstairs muttering the evil things they would do to them when they weren't so sleepy.   
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged both the boys and said, "Happy Christmas." The boys muttered something approximating morning and went for the coffee.   
  
Hermione was telling Ron to open the package he was holding. He just looked at her and went back to his coffee. Harry got sick of the noise coming from Hermione and waved his hand at her. Where once Hermione had been standing a very cute bunny was bouncing around. Ron spewed his coffee all over the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley walked in.   
  
She glared at Ron then asked, "What happened to Hermione?" Ron and Ginny glared at Harry.   
  
He looked up from his coffee and tried to look innocent. "What? Oh, all right."  
  
He waved his hand and a very angry Hermione was glaring at him.   
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "That's so weird. I'm used to only very old wizards and witches doing wandless magic. And even then it's usually simple stuff."  
  
Harry looked back into his coffee and noticed his cup was empty. He grumbled and summoned the coffee pot to him. As it poured into his cup, the back door burst open and Charlie came through. Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged him. Then Ginny hugged him and they all greeted each other.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started dishing up breakfast and the twins came down with Mr. Weasley.   
  
Harry was finally awake and ready for the presents when Bill arrived after breakfast.  
  
They all went into the living room and began opening presents. Harry got a picture of the two of them asleep and a sketch of it from Ginny framed. Ron was ecstatic over the card from Hermione and his parents were in love with the gift Harry had given them, a one-week vacation for two to a very private wizarding resort in the South Seas.   
  
When Ginny opened Harry's gift she stopped breathing. Then she shrieked and launched herself at Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked over at the gift and her eyes widened. Harry had bought Ginny a charm bracelet. Its charms were a dragon, an owl, a serpent and a griffin on it. Then there were three jewels on it. An emerald, a diamond set in a tiny ring and a ruby. The ruby matched her hair and the emerald matched Harry's eyes.   
  
Ginny was looking down at a worried Harry. "I love it. I love you." She cried.  
  
Harry grinned and Ginny pulled him up into a hug.   
  
The twins grinned, "Well it looks like it's off to the church with those two." George said.  
  
Fred replied, "Most definitely. A diamond ring and two nights in bed together. Tsk tsk, Harry has led our baby sister onto the road of a scarlet woman."  
  
Ginny turned around to yell at them but Harry waved his hand. Both of their mouths disappeared.  
  
"May I leave them like that Mrs. Weasley? At least until lunch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it's for the best that you do." Everyone in the room laughed while the twins glared at Harry and made muffled sounds.   
  
Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clean up all the wrapping paper while Harry and Ron slipped on their new jumpers. Harry looked over at Ron then Charlie and grinned.  
  
"Hey Charlie, wanna see a Hungarian Horntail? I know where there's one near here."  
  
Ron grinned maniacally along with Harry while Bill and Charlie looked confused.   
  
"Follow us," Ron said to his older brothers.  
  
They all trekked out to the grove where they played Quidditch. Harry walked to the center.  
  
He called out to the two, "You can't tell anyone about this." Then he was gone and a dragon crouched where he had been.  
  
Bill and Charlie were stunned. "Yo-you're an animagus?"  
  
Ron laughed. "We will all be soon probably. Ginny's closer than Hermione and I are in our studies. But you can't tell anyone. Professor Dumbledore wants us to keep it a secret.  
  
"Harry isn't being registered and we probably won't be either. At least not until You-Know-Who is gone." He told them.  
  
He was about to tell them Harry had more than one form when Harry popped into existence and stopped Ron from saying anything else.   
  
The day passed on and Harry and Ginny were sitting with Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione had spent most of the morning talking about the gifts Harry and Ron had gotten them. Ron had gone to the same store as Harry and had gotten Hermione a necklace with a star shaped ruby with his winnings over the term from chess.   
  
The four were sitting in front of the fire toasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate. The cups they were drinking from had been charmed by Harry to never be less than three quarters empty.   
  
Ron and Hermione fell asleep while they had been talking. Hermione banished the cups to the kitchen after removing the charm. He and Ginny were kissing on the couch when a head popped up in the fireplace.   
  
Ginny jumped off his lap when she heard the adult speaking. Then she saw Harry's godfather laughing at them both.   
  
"Well? Are you two coming over?" he asked them through his mirth.  
  
Harry looked at him. He waved his hand at the fire and it was extinguished. "Now where were we?"  
  
The next day after lunch, the four of them flooed to Remus's place. The moment after Harry finished hugging his godfather he turned him into a puppy. Remus didn't stop laughing until long after Sirius had destroyed his shoes. Amber arrived and picked up the puppy cooing, "You're so pretty, little puppy. Who's is it? What's his name?" she asked of the four.   
  
All of them were laughing and looked at Harry. He choked out through his laughter, "Amber meet Sirius. Sirius, meet Amber."  
  
She looked down at the puppy in her hands and started laughing. She set him down. "Why's he a puppy?"   
  
Ginny blushed when Harry replied. "He interrupted a new Christmas tradition. The traditional thousand kisses in front of the fire."  
  
The four received more presents from Remus and Sirius and the children gave their presents to the adults.  
  
They passed the time opening the presents and teasing puppy-Sirius with tinsel. At dinner, Harry turned him back.   
  
"The marauder has met his master, hasn't he?" Harry said.  
  
Sirius looked down at his godson and growled out, "This means war Bambi."  
  
When Ron and the others found out the meaning of this nick, they started in on teasing Harry.  
  
The next morning after breakfast and Amber had left Harry demonstrated two of his forms and told them about the other two.   
  
The Marauder's were more than impressed.   
  
The next week flew by and they found themselves flooing back to Harry's office the day before break ended. Since everyone was gone from Gryffindor, they decided to make the best of empty dorms and Ron and Hermione snuck up to her dorm while Gin and Harry made use of his office.  
  
The next morning the four of them arrived bleary eyed for breakfast in the great hall. Professor Dumbledore motioned for them to join him at the head table for a moment. "How was your break?" he asked noticing the necklace and the charm bracelet.   
  
They all assured him of the great time they had and professor Dumbledore handed Harry his new schedule.   
  
He no longer had to take transfiguration but was required to show up on Friday for an hour long practical. Charm's was the same. Care of Magical Creatures would be a private tutor session and only herbology and potions were still a required class for him. He groaned at this.   
  
He thanked the headmaster and made his way out of the great hall to meet up with his friends. They spent the afternoon playing chess and reading. With Ginny's help, Harry actually beat Ron.   
  
By dinner, all the students had returned. They made their way down to the great hall and sat down. Professor Dumbledore motioned for silence and began the announcements while Ron groaned about being hungry.   
  
Then his last made them all sit up and take notice. "Professor Snape will be on sabbatical for a term and his replacement will be professor Sirius." He motioned to a white haired man with piercing blue eyes.   
  
He continued on. "Mr. Potter had finished his qualifications and is now a fully accredited professor. In class, he will be referred to as Professor instead of Mister. Finally, a few words before we begin. The eyes are a window to the soul."  
  
With that he sat down and the food appeared.   
  
Harry's three friends looked at him. He shrugged. He hadn't taken any tests or filled out any paperwork. He mouthed, I don't know.   
  
He began to eat. The rest of the students were looking at him then turned to their own meals.   
  
As they wound their way up to the common room Harry was telling them he was as mystified as them.   
  
When they arrived Fawkes was sitting in the fire trilling a song. When he saw Harry walk into the room, he flew over to Harry and dropped a letter into his lap. 'Please report to your classroom at 10:00 pm. Your friends may attend.'  
  
Harry looked at his watch and shrugged. He picked up his box of chessmen and challenged Ron. They'd find out soon enough. 


	8. Blunders and Battles

It was ten and Harry was asleep. The twins had hit him with everything they had for removing their mouths over Christmas. Ron had cast 'mobilicorpus' on Harry and they were making their way down the stairs.  
  
"Harry is gonna hurt them bad," Ron grinned.   
"Not if I get to the first," Ginny replied.  
  
When they walked into the classroom, the new professor was standing in the middle of the room with Albus at his right.   
  
"What happened to him?" the professors asked.   
  
"The twins were seeking revenge on Harry for removing their mouths over Christmas," Ron replied.   
  
Both of the professors laughed.   
  
As the three students looked on professor Sirius' skin began to bubble and he changed into Sirius Black.  
  
"Ah, Sirius, you're back to normal." Albus said. "Let's get Harry up so he can see you. Did you try enervate?"  
  
Ron nodded.   
  
Albus thought about it for a moment, pointed at Harry with his wand, and muttered. Harry's eyes opened and he groaned. "I'll kill those bloody-"  
  
Harry noticed his godfather and the headmaster standing over him.  
  
"What did you mean I was fully accredited?" Harry asked them.   
  
He stood up and hugged his godfather. "When did you get here?"  
  
His godfather replied, "I'm professor Sirius. Polyjuice potion of my father's uncle."  
Harry nodded and turned to Albus.  
  
Albus smiled. "I forged your name over some of the tests for accreditation as an instructor in the British wizarding world. Since you know everything Voldemort knew you're more than qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Harry nodded as Albus continued. "Now that the three of you are in the know Sirius and I must speak privately with Harry. "  
  
The three students nodded and walked out of the classroom. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand before leaving.   
  
"Wormtail was caught." Sirius began.  
  
Harry started to congratulate Sirius.   
  
"Unfortunately the fools let a dementor get to him first. So unfortunately I haven't been pardoned." Sirius continued.  
  
Harry's eyes started glowing. "Who?"  
Fudge wanted the dementor with him during the questioning." Albus replied.  
  
Sirius spoke to Harry again. "The fool has lost most of his supporters in the government. Soon enough there will be a reckoning for him."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground and back up. The fire left his eyes. He made a rune in the air with his hand and traced a circle around it. He pushed it around in the air until it glowed purple. Harry looked at it for a few moments then slashed at it in frustration.   
  
"The fat fool has wards all over his home. I need to be close to find out what he's up to." Harry said.   
  
Albus walked out the door and said to Sirius, "you need to tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I killed the Dursley's when I found out what they did to you." Sirius began.  
  
Harry cut him off. "Don't. I know. I thought about it for along time. My father would have done the same. Not as sickening as you did it though."  
  
Sirius had gone pale. "How did you know?"   
  
"I'm the most powerful wizard alive, Sirius. Don't you think tracing the magic at a home is within my abilities now? I apparated to Privet Drive over Christmas break. I was there all night. It took me along time to come to terms with it. You shouldn't have done that. Then I thought about how long you were in hell. Thirteen years would change anyone. Guilty or not. I wish you hadn't killed them. I was going to change them into pigs and a horse." Harry replied.  
  
Sirius stared at his godson. He'd changed so much. "when did you learn how to apparate?"  
  
"Tom," Harry replied. "I learned how from Tom."  
  
Harry turned to go. "Dumbledore hasn't punished you?"   
  
Sirius gave a sickly laugh. "My punishment was telling you I did it and having to be nice to Slytherins for the rest of the year."  
  
Harry thought about that. "A year ago I would have turned my back on you, uncle Padfoot. Unfortunately, I know how dark someone can turn. Don't do something that foolish again. I don't want to have to lose you." He swept out of the room.  
  
"Harry, the headmaster is debating moving you into the staff rooms," Sirius told him as he left.  
  
Harry nodded and kept walking, his cane clicking on the stones.   
  
Sirius stood there. He shook his head. Harry had changed so much. He hoped Harry wouldn't fall into himself again. He took a drink from the flask in his hip pocket and followed Harry out of the room.  
  
Harry stepped through the portrait hole into the common room. All noise and movement within stopped. His friends came up to him and asked what happened.   
  
"Professor Sirius confirmed some data for me and I was informed I may have to move." He told them somewhat withdrawn.  
  
"Move? Where?" Hermione asked him.   
  
Ginny was holding Harry and he pulled her closer. Harry suddenly grinned. "Staff quarters. I've been wondering where they are for awhile now."   
  
He looked down at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, your paper on Boggart's was lackluster at best. Ten points from Slytherin and a dozen kisses."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Yes professor."  
  
The rest of the students saw his mood had changed and came up to him to congratulate him. He told them he had taken the tests for accreditation over the Christmas break and professor Dumbledore had intercepted it to surprise him.   
  
Harry sat down in front of the fire and answered the questions of the younger students. After an hour of this, it was almost midnight and lights would be going out soon. Harry told the students to go to bed and kissed Ginny goodnight.   
  
Ron and he trekked up stairs with the others from their room behind them to find Fawkes sitting on his headboard. He dropped a letter on Harry's bed and jumped to Harry's shoulder.  
  
Fawkes has expressed an interest in spending more time with you Harry. If you do not have a problem with that, I believe he will be an excellent companion for the rest of the term. –Albus  
  
Harry looked at the note then at Fawkes. "Do you really want to?"  
  
Fawkes looked Harry in the eye and nodded his head. "Let the headmaster know? I'm gonna crash, ok?"  
  
The next morning when Harry awoke Fawkes was sitting on his chest singing. Harry felt wonderful. Normally when he got up it was like dragging his head through a pail of glass shards. He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes before breakfast.   
  
"Can you go wake up Ginny for me?" he asked Fawkes.  
  
The bird trilled and flew towards the door. It opened and closed in its wake.   
  
Harry finished dressing and walked down to the common room. Ginny arrived moments later with Fawkes. Fawkes flew towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. Harry had an urge to close his eyes. When he did, he saw Ginny getting dressed. His eyes snapped open and centered on Fawkes. He trilled happily.  
  
"Did Fawkes watch you get ready this morning, Gin?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and Harry grinned. "Show me again Fawkes?"  
  
He closed his eyes and watched Ginny getting dressed.   
  
"That dimple on your butt is very cute Gin." He grinned at her.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "How do you know?"  
  
"Fawkes showed me. Right, Fawkes?" he asked.   
  
Fawkes trilled and Ginny blushed. "Maybe I'll let you see it for yourself sometime." She told him.  
  
He took her hand and they walked down to the great hall. They walked in and went to sit at Gryffindor's table when Albus motioned to them. They stepped to the head table and Albus motioned for them to join them. Harry and Ginny sat between him and professor Sirius.  
  
After they finished the meal, Harry and Ginny stood to leave when Sirius called to them. "This means war, Potter."  
  
Harry grinned and walked away. He heard Sirius explaining to the headmaster.   
  
Ginny kissed Harry and headed back up to the dorm to grab her books. Harry had all of his in his classroom. He went to his office to look over his schedule. When he arrived, Remus had just flooed into the office. "Care to help me wage war on Padfoot, uncle Moony?" flashing an innocent smile.  
  
Remus nodded and sat down in front of Harry's desk. "Ready for the day?"  
  
"Potions should be interesting." He replied. Remus gave Harry his assignments for care of magical creatures for the term and Harry looked them over. "Werewolves? I thought those were my bailiwick?"  
  
"They are but I want to go over them also. Voldemort will be recruiting them." Harry nodded at that.   
  
Moments later they heard Harry's first class come in. Harry stepped out and greeted them.   
  
After the class was over Harry sat down and did some of his homework. The next class came in. Fifth year Slytherins. Malfoy showed up late for class and Harry docked him ten points. Then Malfoy said, "Come off it, Potter."   
  
Harry's eyes flashed and his cane was in his hand and sword drawn before he knew it. He slipped the sword back into his cane and stalked slowly towards Malfoy. He stood above the student and drawled out slowly, "Malfoy, if you ever show me disrespect like that again, your father and his master will be helping you eat through a straw for the rest of your life."  
  
Harry had spoken so softly only he and Malfoy had heard. Harry noticed Malfoy fidgeting with his left sleeve. Harry's eyes narrowed. "Stay after class and fifty points from Slytherin."  
  
After the class ended, Harry stepped up to the student and slammed him against the wall. He held him with one arm and reached with his right towards Malfoy's left forearm. He slipped the robes up and saw what he thought he would. "So, you've joined with Tommy. You may have been my school time antagonist but now you've become more than that. You've become a target. Run along little Death Nibbler. Don't want you missing any of your next class."  
  
Harry watched Malfoy leave the classroom. "Malfoy has become a death eater?" Remus asked him.  
  
Harry nodded and asked him to cover his class. He needed to speak with Albus.  
  
Harry didn't know the current password to get past the gargoyle. He touched it and it just phased out of existence. Harry stepped off of the rotating stairway and stepped up to the headmaster's door.   
"Albus, I've told you. That boy is a liar and Voldemort has not returned. Run the school properly." He heard Fudge say to the headmaster.   
  
Harry decided to end it. He walked towards the door and it phased out of existence as he passed. "Fudge. I prefer to be called a liar to my face. That way I can show the accuser how much of a fool he is."  
  
Fudge's face turned red and he was obviously preparing to yell at the boy.   
  
Harry stepped in closer and put his face into Fudge's. "Call me a liar to my face… Now. Go ahead. Show how much of a man you are by attacking a child. I've faced more in my fifteen years of life than you would in six hundred years. You're a foolish old man who has lost the support of most of the government. I will be there for your fall from grace. Your reluctance to face the reality of Voldemort's return makes you as bad as any of his followers."  
  
Harry stared into the face of the man. Fudge finally backed away sweating. Harry had let the fire into his eyes. "Leave, Fudge. I need to speak of matters with the headmaster."  
  
Fudge stood up and tried to glare at Harry. Harry looked back at him evenly. Fudge broke the stare and sidled out of the headmasters' office. Harry waved his hand and the door reappeared. "Draco Malfoy has received the dark mark."  
  
Albus was startled. "Are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I saw it today after class."  
  
That evening Harry and Hermione were in the restricted section. He was looking for a book to explain this weeks seventh year lessons and Hermione was after books on the animagi transformation. Ron was sitting at a table sucking on a sugarquill and complaining about the amount of homework they had this year.   
  
Harry was looking in a book written in another language. Hermione had found what she needed and stepped over to him. "What's that?"  
  
"Book written in Parseltongue. I don't think anyone knew what it was. I didn't even know that was Parseltongue was a written language." He said absently.   
  
"What are the spells?" she asked.  
"It's not a spell book. It's a novel. I don't have a memory of Tommy ever having seen it."   
  
Harry closed the book and asked, "You got what you need?"  
  
She nodded and Harry walked over to the librarian.  
  
Madame Pince looked over the text's and was about to say they needed staff permission to have them. Then she realized who she was about to say that to.   
  
The three students walked out of the library and went up to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady saw them coming and opened up. Since Harry was staff, he no longer needed to give the password. The common room was packed that night. Harry fielded half a dozen questions over homework for defense and three requests for extra credit. Two he gave and one he dismissed.  
  
He was reading the novel in front of the fire. Remus had taken care of his paperwork for the evening and dinner was over.  
  
Harry had just turned the page when a scarlet blur landed in his lap. He was standing before he knew it and the person was dumped on the floor.   
  
Ginny looked up at him through her hair and stood. She rubbed her backside and glared at him.   
  
Harry began apologizing when she said, "Shhh. Got good news. And I love you. So I'll forgive you this once."  
  
She continued, "Let's go down to the defense classroom."  
  
"Ron and Hermione?"  
  
She nodded her head and Harry called out to the two bickering students. "Come on. You can argue on the way."  
  
The two packed up their books and followed them out of the common room. Both were glaring at each other and Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes.   
  
When they got in the room and closed the door Ginny disappeared in a pop and a lioness was standing in her place. Instead of the normal sandy hue lions had she was black with red running through her pelt. Harry smiled and ran his hand along her back. Ginny licked his other palm and flashed back. "Albus will be proud of you love. Not as proud as me though."  
  
Ron and Hermione were congratulating her. They'd be ready to try the transformation about the time the school year was over. Fawkes was sitting in his office snacking on some strips of bloody meat. Harry wrote a quick note to Albus and sent it off with Fawkes after tickling him for a bit.   
  
The four talked about her transformation for a while and then they headed back up to the tower. Fawkes was singing happily for some first year girls when they walked into the common room. Harry walked over to the magical bird and picked up the letter waiting for him. He stroked Fawkes and walked back to his friends.   
  
Harry, Ginny,   
Excellent work. I'm proud of both of you. Harry, there's a ministry event and I want you to be there in your owl or snake form with me. Sirius and Remus will take care of your classes that day. Come to my office after classes tomorrow and we can go over it in detail. –Albus  
  
Harry showed the others and they sat around tossing out ideas until midnight. Ron and Hermione had begun arguing again. Harry decided to walk Ginny up to the door to the girl's side.   
  
"See you in class tomorrow love," Ginny said.  
  
Harry slipped his hand behind her back and pulled her to him. He ran his other hand through her hair. "I love you Ginny."  
  
"Really? Can you prove it?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Humm, what about the bracelet I got you for Christmas? Or the fact that I've hidden a gift for you in your left pocket?"  
  
Ginny looked at him then reached in her pocket. She pulled out a small velvet box. "oh my god. It's so beautiful."  
  
She had pulled out another charm for the bracelet. "How did you know what my form would be though?"  
  
"I didn't. The charm was just a form until I held it and chose its final form when we were heading back up from my classroom. I've had it since Christmas. I was waiting to give it to you." He told her.  
  
Ginny and Harry were kissing when Hermione coughed behind them. They pulled apart and Ginny flushed at the look Hermione was giving them. Ginny looked down and realized why. Her robes were open and her blouse was unbuttoned. She looked over at Harry. He was looking at the ground grinning. He kissed her on the cheek and turned into an owl flitting back down to the common room.  
  
"Going a bit fast, aren't you, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny flushed even brighter. "No, I may have wished we would end up getting married when I was younger but now I know. We will get married."  
  
She turned and ran up the stairs.   
  
The next morning Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "Do you think you might be going too fast?"  
  
Harry's eyes darkened. "Hermione, don't."  
  
Harry's first class for the day was Slytherin first years. The class had ended and Angie Morrow stood waiting at his desk.   
  
"Professor? I heard Draco Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyle that he had a plan to do something to you." She told him.  
Harry's eyes widened. For a moment, he pondered if she was telling the truth. The look on her face told him she was. "Thank you Miss Morrow."   
  
He looked down at his desk for a moment. "Did you hear what it was?"   
  
"No sir." She replied. She was trembling slightly.   
  
"Angie, did anyone see you?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I want you to forget you heard anything. If it'll make you feel better I can obliviate it for you." He said to her.  
  
She looked at the ground and nodded her head after a moment.  
  
Harry concentrated on what she had told him and whispered "Obliviate."  
  
Angie's eyes went glassy and Harry said. "Five points to Slytherin. That was an excellent essay. Thank you for staying after."  
  
She smiled brightly and ran off to her next class.  
  
Harry sat and brooded about what he had just heard.  
Malfoy was rich and a Death Eater. In other words, he had excellent connections to obtain anything from a poisoned dagger to any of the more dangerous dark beasts.  
  
Harry's next class filed in as he thought about what he had been told. He looked up and saw it was Gryffindor seventh years. He looked around the class and decided Michaels was far enough ahead to miss this class. "Miss Michaels. I need you to deliver these notes to Professors Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. You can take the one to Sirius but take the other two to the Owlery."  
  
He scribbled out the three notes and sealed them so they'd only open for the people they were for.   
  
After the girl had left, Harry began the class.   
  
Ron was not in a good mood. Hermione had told him what she had seen. His mum may have told him not to interfere but Harry wasn't supposed to act like that with his sister. He stalked into Harry's office.  
  
"What the hell were you doing getting in my sisters clothes?" he growled.  
  
Harry looked at him. "My relationship with your sister is really none of your business in the long run. However, if it'll make you feel better… She's the one who undid her blouse… Not. Me… Ron, you may be my best friend. You may be the brother of my girlfriend. However, you are also the boyfriend of the girl who is like a sister to me. Want me to go into how it makes me queasy to see you two together? Because if so, we can. If not I have a Death Eater to worry about."  
  
Ron looked at him. He swallowed, "Just don't hurt her."  
  
Harry walked up to the headmasters' office. As soon as he stepped through the door Fawkes leaped off his stand and flew to Harry. "'Lo Fawkes."  
  
Harry asked the headmaster, "Did you get my note?"  
The headmaster nodded and asked him what his plans were.   
  
Harry thought for a moment and replied, "Classical strategy says strike first so he won't have time to complete his plans. But he may have let the girl overhear on purpose. I'll just have to watch my back and make sure my friends know. What were you talking about in your note, sir?"  
  
The headmaster nodded at his plans and replied, "The ministry is holding a quorum and I plan to be there. I want to hear how fudge explains himself first hand when he's asked why he allowed the dementor to kill Pettigrew."  
  
"How come they don't just realize that Pettigrew has been alive for the past thirteen plus years and pardon Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"They're making sure he isn't an impostor. At least that's what they say. Unfortunately, there's always the possibility of Death eaters in the ministry."  
  
Harry nodded at that. He was looking at the ground when an idea formed. The professor had started to speak again when Harry waved him silent. He continued on the train of thought for the next few minutes.  
  
"If you were to call a vote of no confidence do you think he would be called out?" Harry finally asked the headmaster.  
  
The headmaster was stunned for a moment. Then he nodded. "Fudge has lost a lot of support. But who would be minister next?"  
  
Harry looked at the professor. "The best choice would be you sir."  
  
The headmaster smiled. "I would prefer to stay my hands before they sully themselves in the waters of politics."  
  
"What of accepting interim minister until another can be convinced to accept the position? I think I know the perfect person." He asked.  
  
The headmaster thought about it for a moment. "Professor McGonagall can run the school until I get back. Professor's Sirius or Potter would be excellent deputies for her."  
  
Harry's eyes widened.   
  
"Who do you think would be a good minister?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as they get back from vacation and I talk to them about it. When is the quorum?" Harry asked.   
  
"Next week on Friday," he replied.  
  
Harry nodded. "They'll be back on Wednesday. I'll apparate to their place and talk to them then."  
  
"You can apparate?" the headmaster was stunned.  
  
Harry grinned. "For shame, sir. I'm the boy who lived. I can do anything."  
They both laughed and Harry expanded. "Like I said before, if Riddle knew hit or how to then I can too. Did you know there was a book in the library written in Parseltongue?"   
  
The headmaster shook his head. "It's a written language?"  
  
"It appears so. I was looking through it but it's not a spell book. It seems to be a novel."  
  
Harry had fallen asleep in the common room. His nights had been somewhat quieter lately. Unfortunately, this time was not to be the same-  
  
~  
Cedric's face was dead and bloated.   
  
Ginny was lying naked, covered in blood under a statue.  
  
Hermione and Ron lying embraced were dead.  
  
Cho was laughing at him for ever thinking he was worthy of being loved.  
  
Harry ran until his lungs burned.  
  
Voldemort stood over him.  
  
Harry tried to run for the safety of the castle.  
  
He stepped inside and it was in ruins.  
  
Harry turned and Voldemort was holding Ginny's body.  
  
Then he was doing-  
~  
  
Harry awoke with a scream ripping out his throat.   
  
The common rooms windows shattered. The chairs and tables splintered. The couches were on fire or had melted. The fireplace was knocked out of the wall and was flying towards the forbidden forest.  
  
This was nothing compared to the looks on the other students in the common room. For they had not just witnessed his awakening, they had witnessed the dream. Harry was literally covered in sweat. The boys were looking at him with fear and understanding in their eyes. The girls were crying.   
  
At that moment, the staff rushed in. Dumbledore headed towards Harry and the rest of the staff went to comfort the students. When Dumbledore placed his hand near Harry's shoulder, he was sent flailing through the air. His hand hadn't gotten closer than a foot when it happened.   
  
Harry's body started to disappear into shadows it seemed. Black flames were licking all around his body. He turned and saw the chaos in the common room. He shook his head and jumped out the hole. A moment later, an owl flitted off into the night sky. Underneath the owl, a black lioness followed.  
  
The professor's were trying to maintain order in the common room and repair the damages. No matter what they did though, none of their charms or spells would work. Eventually they had to move all the destroyed furniture out of the common room and replace it.   
  
Harry flew and flew until he was as far from the castle as he could get without leaving the grounds. When he settled down, he changed into his lion form and rested. His mind was in less turmoil as an animal. He could think and work on problems in his mind but the animal instincts came as a refreshing reminder that life was not just hell.   
  
Harry was lying there when he saw another shape move towards him. He stood and tensed for battle. Then be smelled her. It was his mate… no it was Ginny, he thought. The animal instincts were winning in his tired state. He walked up to her and nuzzled her. She settled down and Harry lay down beside her.   
  
They sat there for over an hour. Both purred mightily. Then Harry smelled it. There was a prey animal nearby. He growled in anticipation. Ginny smelled it too. She purred and rubbed against him. They stood and went to investigate. It was a wounded unicorn. Harry's blood lust almost took him over until he saw Ginny change back. He changed back to his human form.   
  
Ginny approached the unicorn. "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
Harry looked over the wound. "No, it would be best to put her out of her misery but I don't want to injure her. Unfortunately she'll bleed out soon."  
  
Harry stayed away as Ginny comforted the animal.   
  
They turned to a trilling. Fawkes was flying through the air towards Harry. He settled down on Harry's shoulder and held out a message for him.   
  
Harry, you need to come back to the castle. –Albus  
  
Harry wadded up the note and put it in his pocket. He looked at the unicorn. Then he looked at Fawkes who was trilling softly.   
  
"Can you save her Fawkes? She's going to bleed out soon if she doesn't get any help."  
  
Fawkes flew towards the unicorn and settled down. He looked at the wound. Cocked his head and looked at it with the other eye. He started to sing so sadly. Tears forced their way to Ginny and Harry's eyes. Fawkes leaned down and blinked fat pearly white luminescent tears into the wound. The unicorn shook herself and Fawkes flew back to Harry. The unicorn stood and walked slowly towards Harry. She presented her flank with the wound towards him.   
  
"I think she wants you to collect the blood Harry," Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at the unicorn. She whinnied softly and Harry waved his hand. A vial appeared in his hand and Harry collected the blood carefully trying not to touch her. He took the vial and stoppered it with a piece of wood. Harry expected the unicorn to run away from him. He was a boy and unicorns didn't allow anything other than female virgins near them.   
  
The unicorn turned towards him and nuzzled the shoulder Fawkes wasn't on. His eyes and Ginny's were wider than dinner plates.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny. She just shrugged. She'd never heard about a unicorn willingly touching a boy. Harry patted the unicorns flank and said, "We have to get back to the castle. I hope you don't get hurt again. I wish you could tell me what happened."  
  
The unicorn put her horn to the ground and traced an S on the ground. Then she drew a head around it. Harry realized it was the dark mark. "A dark wizard did this? A follower of Voldemort?"  
  
The unicorn whinnied and nodded her head. "where?"  
  
The unicorn nodded towards Hogsmeade.   
  
"Ginny, go back to the castle and tell the staff there's trouble in the village." He said.  
  
Ginny replied, "I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not. You're going back to the castle. Take Fawkes with you. He can help you find the headmaster. Go. Now."  
  
He turned to the unicorn. "I'm happy Fawkes could help you. If you go to the castle with her, my uncle can look you over. He's the professor for care of magical creatures. He'll make sure you're ok."   
  
Harry turned and ran. As he reached the edge of the clearing he changed. A moment later a dragon was flying towards the village. He was a few hundred meters from the village when he turned into an owl. Then he saw it. He changed back.  
  
He walked towards the figure cloaked in black. The home was filled with people. Harry could see their auras through the walls. For a moment Harry wondered if the death eater knew he was about to attack another. Then he shook his head. It didn't matter. He raised his hand and a sword flickered into existence. Instead of a metal blade, it flickered up and down with black energy.   
  
Harry's foot crushed a glass ball. The death eater whipped around and yelled, "Crucio."  
  
Harry wasn't where the curse hit. His eyes followed the path of the magic and recognized the aura but couldn't place it.   
  
Harry spoke, "yield or die."  
  
The Death Eater laughed, "Potter, the master will reward me well for this."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. That voice. He was going to enjoy this. He raised his hand and the others wand was in his hand.  
  
"Well Malfoy, lets see how you do without your wand." He snapped it and tossed it at his opponent's feet.   
  
Malfoy tossed his hood back. "you'll pay for that potter. He reached under his cloak and took out his cane. He hit a release and a saber was released from within.   
  
Malfoy attacked and Harry blocked. His blade didn't stop Malfoy's, it melted it. Malfoy's blade was a puddle of cooling metal on the ground. Harry stepped forward. "Tonight you live, Malfoy. Tell your master he chose poorly. But I will punish you. Maybe your lord will give you a new hand like Wormtail got."  
  
With that Harry swung and removed the tips of Malfoy's fingers. He swung again and the rest were removed. He stepped back and grinned. He flung the sword away from himself and caught Malfoy's arm just below the elbow. The blade sliced through like it was going through warm butter and Lucius Malfoy was on the ground grasping his stump.   
  
The death eater from the home stepped out and Harry was aiming his wand at him. Then he saw who it was. Snape was grasping his bandaged ribs and was favoring a leg that ended in a cast. "What's happening Potter?"  
  
"Tommy sent Malfoy after you," Harry replied.  
  
A moment later Albus, Sirius and Hagrid ran up. Harry turned to them and explained what happened and that Malfoy had a message for his master.   
  
"Is Ginny alright?" he asked.  
  
The headmaster nodded and Harry changed. He was running with the natural gait of a powerful predator. His gait ate up the distance to the castle.   
  
When he was within view, he changed back. He continued running. He had to see that Ginny was ok for himself. He believed the headmaster but he had to see for himself.  
  
Ginny was standing with Remus and the unicorn. Fawkes was sitting on her shoulder trilling.   
  
She saw Harry and ran to him. The majority of the Gryffindors were standing around the unicorn. The girls were cooing and remarking how pretty she was. Especially Lavender and Parvati.   
  
Ginny and Harry were kissing when the unicorn made its way towards them. Harry broke away from Gin as the rest of the students gathered around them. Harry didn't approach the unicorn. He figured earlier was a fluke.   
  
When the unicorn bowed to Harry, the students were amazed. When she walked up to him and nuzzled him they were stunned. A unicorn allowing a boy to touch it?   
  
Parvati and Lavender began questioning him a mile a minute. Harry bowed back to the unicorn and walked over to Remus annoying the girls greatly.  
  
"Will she be ok?" he asked.  
  
Remus nodded. "She's amazing. I haven't been this close to a unicorn since your mother befriended some fairies who had a pool in their meadow where unicorns came to drink."  
  
Ron and Hermione came over asking what happened. Harry told them the short version and they told him what happened in the common room after they left. The unicorn walked back to the forbidden forest and the students went back to the common room.  
  
A new fireplace had been put in and some temporary chairs and table were in the room. The couches and the big comfortable chairs were gone. The only evidence of there being there were some scorch marks where they had burnt.  
  
Ginny was holding his hand along with Hermione. Ron was still pale over what he had seen in Harry's dream.   
  
Harry walked up to his dorm room. He realized he wouldn't be able to sleep and told them he was going to go run. Ginny refused to let him go.  
  
Ron and Hermione went up to bed while Ginny and Harry sat on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
Harry awoke in Ginny's embrace in front of the fire. He looked at his watch. It was the day Harry had to speak to the person who would hopefully second the headmasters call for a vote of no confidence. When he moved Ginny awoke and they got up to get dressed.   
  
Harry went through his classes and prepared to leave. After his last class he and the professors from the night before made their plans. The Death Eaters would be enraged that Snape was still alive. When they had finished Harry changed and flew out of the office. Fawkes accompanied him.  
  
When Harry was far enough into the forbidden forest, he changed back. "Ready Fawkes?"  
  
Fawkes landed on his shoulder and the two apparated into the home of the Weasley's.   
  
Mrs. Weasley started babbling in a worried voice. Harry assured her that everyone was ok and she could contact him at the school when he returned so she could see for herself.  
  
"I need to speak to your husband. Can you ask him to come home? I know he's busy but this is very important."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and called Arthur over the floo network. Minutes later he appeared and walked into the kitchen where Harry and Mrs. Weasley were having tea.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," he began.  
  
"Please call me Arthur, Harry." He said.  
  
Harry nodded and continued. "How would you vote if no confidence were to be called on the minister?"  
  
"I would vote against him, he's lost his ability to do his job properly." He replied.   
  
Harry nodded and looked off. "Albus and I will be at the quorum on Friday. I won't be evident. But if everything goes right the vote of no confidence will be held. Will you second the headmaster?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded.   
  
"Thank you Mr. err I mean Arthur," Harry said. "I need to get back before Ginny or the others find out I'm gone."   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at the mention of Ginny's name and she hugged him goodbye. Arthur shook his hand and they expected Harry to walk out to sitting room or take out a portkey. When he took out his wand and apparated away they were stunned.  
  
"Harry's becoming quite a powerful wizard and he looks quite handsome with long hair." Molly said.   
  
Arthur nodded and kissed his wife. "Molly, he doesn't even have red hair." They laughed and he apparated away.  
  
Harry apparated back to the forbidden forest. When he appeared in the clearing, a unicorn was waiting there. Fawkes trilled hello to it.   
  
The unicorn cam up to Harry and nuzzled him. He smiled. "Hello girl. Are you going to spend lots of time with me?"  
  
She whinnied and nodded. Harry grinned, "Well then, we should probably think up a name to call you. Do you want a name?"   
  
She whinnied again.   
  
Harry thought of a few names and chose one, "Do you like Emily?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
Harry spent a half hour with her going trough names. They finally decided on two choices. Lily or Chastity. Then Harry thought about it again. "Chaste Lily?"   
  
The horse nodded and whinnied loudly. She nudged Harry's arm and presented her flank. "You want me to ride you?"  
  
She nodded and he got on. "I have to talk to the headmaster. But I know tons of girls who would love to ooh and ahhh over you."  
  
They headed off to the castle with Fawkes flying overhead singing brightly.   
  
When they reached the castle Harry got off and opened the main doors. Harry waved his hand and a trough of water was next to the castle doors. Lily stepped to the trough and began to drink. Harry went in and to the headmaster's office.  
  
When he got to the door, he knocked and was admitted within.  
  
Harry told him the meeting went well and the person would second him when he called for a vote. The headmaster nodded then asked whom.  
  
Harry grinned and told him  
  
The headmaster stroked his beard and thought for a few moments. He smiled broadly and admitted, "He'd be an excellent minister."  
  
Harry nodded and they went down to dinner. When they arrived, they saw that many of the younger girls were in paroxysms of delight. Some of the older girls were just as excited. Obviously, the unicorn had been seen.   
  
Harry told the headmaster about his little adventure in the forest. The headmaster nodded and Harry made his way to his house's table and sat down with his friends.  
  
"I'm sure many of you have noticed the unicorn outside. Her name is Chaste Lily and will probably be spending time around the castle. Harry and Fawkes saved her life while looking for creatures for his class the night before. Please do not bother her if she does not wish for you to be near her. We're not sure how long she'll be around the castle. Professor Lupin will be delighted if you have any questions about unicorns. Let the meal begin." The headmaster said.  
  
Harry whispered what happened that afternoon and Ginny kissed him. "That's a beautiful name Harry. I love you." She whispered.  
  
He smiled softly and whispered back, "I love you more and more every day. I'm sorry I yelled at you in the forest."  
  
She kissed his cheek and went back to her meal.  
  
The four talked about their days with Harry lying to them saying he was in the headmaster's office all day doing some paperwork.   
  
Harry and the others went back to the common room. The staff had replaced the furniture of the room while the others had been in class. The other students didn't bother Harry. When Parvati and Lavender started to make their way over other students intercepted them.   
  
Harry summoned his books and paperwork and started on his homework. He needed to be caught up since he wouldn't be at the school the next day. He cast a silencing charm over the table he was at and told his friends what he was doing the next day. At least what they needed to know.  
  
Hermione said how educational it would be and Ron snorted. They began arguing and Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. They went back to their homework grinning over an argument that would never end.   
  
The next day Harry thanked Remus and his godfather for covering for him that day. They had been briefed in on what was to happen that day. When he reached the headmaster's office, he stepped in and changed into an owl. Fawkes had stayed in the common room and would probably head out to visit Lily.   
  
The headmaster walked in and Harry hopped to his shoulder. The headmaster pulled out a watch and said, "We'll be taking a portkey there, Harry."  
  
The owl rolled its eyes and the headmaster chuckled.   
  
The headmaster opened the watch and tapped the face three times. He closed it and Harry and the headmaster felt the tug from a portkey's operation.   
  
They arrived in the ministry's apparition chamber and the headmaster made his way to the quorum chamber. It looked like the one that Barty Crouch, Jr. had been sentenced in except somewhat bigger. The headmaster sat near the front and Harry stretched his wings for a bit until more people were in. nearly all the members of the ministry were there and most of the reporters were there. Harry saw Rita Skeeter and flew over. When he approached her, he took a crap in her purse.  
  
He flew back to the headmaster and settled himself on the chair back. The meeting came to order and Fudge tried to look like he was in control. Harry fought the urge to hoot and annoy the man as much as possible.   
  
The meeting went on and Fudge annoyed Harry more and more.   
  
When the question of Peter Pettigrew came up the minister hemmed and hawed. When a reporter asked if Sirius Black would be pardoned if found the minister replied negatively. At this, Harry screeched. The headmaster stood and calmed the bird. Then he turned to the crowd and saw the anger and annoyance in their eyes directed at the minister. He turned and caught Arthur Weasley's eye. Arthur nodded and the headmaster turned.   
  
"May I speak?" he requested.  
  
The minister looked annoyed but was forced to yield the floor to the headmaster.   
  
"I've known the minister since he was a first year and under my tutelage. He's shown time and time again that he is a stubborn fool who will always do his own will and not that of the people. With his unwillingness to admit to the fact that Lord Voldemort has returned and his antipathy towards Harry potter and his continued abuse of a boy who has risked his life over and over to protect people he didn't even know I must call for a vote of no confidence."  
  
The court was abuzz when Arthur Weasley stood and requested time to speak. The headmaster yielded the rest of his time to him.  
  
"I must agree with the headmaster and second his call for the vote."  
  
The room's noise level hit that of a chainsaw. The ministers' face had turned green.   
  
Others stood and called for a vote immediately.   
  
The minister was forced to allow it. When all except ministry officials had been cleared from the room, the vote took place.  
  
Five minutes later Arthur Weasley stepped out and summoned back the headmaster.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore we know your reluctance to enter into politics but at this time one of your intelligence and integrity is most needed. Will you be willing to accept the post of Minister of Magic?" the crowd held its breath when Arthur asked Albus this.  
  
Albus shook his head. "I prefer to stay with my students. But I will hold the position of Interim Minister and help choose the next minister if you will allow me to."  
  
The voices buzzed and someone called out, "I nominate Albus Dumbledore as interim Minister until a replacement can be found."  
  
Voices called out with seconds for the motion. The vote was unanimous. Albus Dumbledore would be the interim minister until a new minister could be chosen.   
  
Albus was speaking to Arthur, "Can you take Harry here and send him to the school with this note? I need to let the school know."  
  
Arthur nodded then chuckled. "You named your owl Harry?"  
  
Albus chuckled and shook his head. He whispered quietly, "look at his eyes and forehead."  
  
Arthur looked and his eyes widened. "Harry's an-"  
  
The headmaster cut him off. "Shhh."   
  
Arthur nodded and Harry jumped to his shoulder. Albus handed Arthur the message. As he walked out the door, he heard the headmaster begin to speak.  
  
"I know that whatever choice we agree on will be a lasting decision and not to be made hastily. At this time I know of a perfect candidate for the-"  
  
Arthur did not hear any more as he left to send off the headmaster's message.  
********************************************************************************  
Blunder: Thank you  
  
  
coolone007: I would never put Harry through that  
  
sew2100: Not a death threat but thanks times four I think ;)  
  
potter-man: thank you. His power is great but there's a few problems with it. You'll see in future chapters.   
  
reanne080: thank you. I used to go to school with a girl named Reanne. Short and very cute. :P  
  
shdurrani: thank you. The diary will be coming up soon when Harry has a problem. 


	9. Murder and Mayhem

Harry Potter was flying over London looking for Diagon Alley. When he found it, he flew down and landed in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. No one was around. He changed back and walked into the pub holding the letter. Tom greeted him and asked him why he wasn't in school.   
  
"I came in to pick up some supplies for school. And thought I would drop in to say hi," He replied.  
  
Tom grinned and offered him a drink. Harry said no, sat down, and chatted with him for a bit. After ten minutes, he went into Diagon Alley and went to Gringott's. He took out some money and apparated back to Hogsmeade. With no one looking, he turned into an owl and flew towards the school.   
  
When he was near the castle, he saw Lily trotting around with Fawkes perched on his back. Grinning to himself, he flew into the great hall. Professor McGonagall was walking through the hallways and Harry was glad. He hadn't known where to find her. He dropped down in front of her and changed back.   
  
"Fudge has been deposed as minister," Harry elated.   
  
He handed the professor the note and headed off himself. He wanted to tell Remus and Sirius himself.   
  
He found the two in his office whispering with their heads together. Harry stood and listened before making himself evident. "For shame, uncle Moony. Conspiring with a wanted felon to pull tricks on the boy who lived?"   
  
Both jumped and turned to Harry.   
  
"Conspiring? Why would we conspire against you?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
Harry smirked and said, "Get out of my chair ya old coot. I'm tired."   
  
Sirius and Remus were affronted at his words then both grinned.   
  
"Tired already? Did someone spend all day with a certain lady-friend? Is that why we covered for you?"  
  
"Actually I witnessed Fudge be relieved of his duties after a vote of no confidence was held. Then the interim minister sent me back here to make sure you two didn't break the castle. He realized leaving two irresponsible marauders in charge of children was extremely foolish." He smirked again.  
  
Sirius replied, "I'd spank you for that if it wasn't somewhat true. Moony here is pretty irresponsible."  
  
Remus smacked Sirius on the arm and asked, "Who's the next minister going to be?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Me."  
  
Both looked incredulous. Harry couldn't stop laughing.   
  
"You two are easy marks. Albus and I have decided on the new minister. Tomorrow I'll go to his home and convince him to accept the position if he hasn't already." He told them.   
  
Harry left the room and went to find his girlfriend.  
  
As Harry walked through the halls, fourteen Aurors came through the castle doors.   
  
"Professor McGonagall. Where is Harry Potter?" the lead one asked.  
  
"I don't know. Two of our professors are covering for him. He had to go into the forest to look for a dark creature I believe." She lied. "Why are you looking for him?"  
  
"He's wanted for the murder of former minister Cornelius Fudge," Another replied.  
  
"There must be some mistake," she said. "Harry Potter is one of the brightest students and is an asset to the wizarding world. He would never kill anyone."  
  
"There were witnesses ma'am, where is he?" the first replied.  
  
"Mr. Arons. I taught you at one time. Do you honestly expect me to believe you think he has done this? You were in school when he started." She exclaimed.   
  
The Auror looked nervous. "No, I don't think he did it. We still need to bring him in to be questioned."  
  
Harry stepped around the corner. He had heard the whole thing. "I'm sorry sir. I can't allow you to take me in at this time. I have to take care of a matter for the interim minister tomorrow and I have to make sure my lesson plans are straight. You may come back Sunday evening after dinner. Do not make me angry."  
  
The Aurors turned and drew their wands aiming them at Harry. Harry smirked and was behind them. Their wands were in his hand. "Too slow gentlemen."  
  
He handed them to Professor McGonagall and walked towards the tower.   
  
Witnesses had seen HIM? Fudge was dead? Well, no big loss there. If worse came to worse he could go into hiding. He could escape from Azkaban as Sirius had. But how did someone looking like him get into the ministry and kill Fudge? He had been seen on Diagon street and had spoken with tom and a few others. maybe  
It had happened while he was drinking with Tom. The last spell his wand had done was the apparition spell. There was a problem there. He didn't want it known what he could do. He'd have to burn that bridge later.  
  
Professor McGonagall was fighting a grin. "As Mr. Potter has stated he will be more than willing to attend you on Sunday evening. His schedule is tight right now. If you did not already know, he has become an accredited professor and is in charge of Defense here at Hogwarts. As he has already stated making him angry is very dangerous. He had a nightmare a few days ago and woke up screaming in the common room. Literally destroying it with accidental magic. You have seen his abilities when he disarmed you just now. You may leave the castle willingly or he will most likely put you in the hospital wing if you force him."  
  
The Aurors looked at each other then trudged out of the castle after receiving their wands from her.  
  
Harry stepped through the portrait hole and had a redheaded angel kissing his face. He grinned and kissed back.   
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"running some errands in Diagon Alley." He replied.   
  
He looked around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"The library I think."  
  
"Ok. Let's go get them. I need to tell all of you something."  
  
They walked hand in hand down to the library and grabbed the two. They went down to Harry's office and found his uncles playing a game of chess.   
  
He fused the door to the frame again and cast a silencing spell.  
  
They all sat down and Harry told them everything except for who the next minister was going to be. Once he had talked the person into it, he would tell them.   
  
When he got to the part about the Aurors Sirius looked scared. "Harry, what if you're found guilty?"  
  
"I'll do as you did, Sirius. Escape. I have four different forms and three can fly. Don't worry Padfoot."  
  
Hermione asked, "Who do you think did it?"  
  
I don't know. The night we saved the unicorn I mutilated a death eater who was after Snape. This reminds me. Why the hell is Snape in Hogsmeade all bandaged up? Why isn't he here?" he asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Albus knows. You'll have to find out from him."   
  
Harry nodded. "Sunday the Aurors will be back for me. I have to find out what the hell happened before they get here. I'm going to Hogsmeade. I hope Severus is still there. I need to know what the hell is going on." He finished up, "Ginny I love you. I'll be back on Sunday."  
  
"Harry don't go. We can figure it out from here." She was crying.  
  
"he shook his head and walked out the door. He was holding his cane tightly and didn't look back. If he had his heart would have broken to see Ginny cry.   
  
He walked out the front doors. No one was near. He changed into the lion. He wanted run as hard and fast as he could. He ran towards the gates. He didn't stop until he was a few feet away from the home Snape had been in.  
  
He changed back and stepped up to the door and knocked. Moments later a woman was standing in front of him with a wand aimed at him. Harry side stepped behind her. He reached out and removed her wand from her hand. When it was in his he waved his hand and she could move again.   
  
"This is the only time you can get away with that. Where is Snape?"  
  
"I'm here Potter. What do you want?"  
  
"I need to know why you're here instead of at the castle and I need to know why Malfoy came after you that night."  
  
"No you don't Potter."  
  
"Actually, Snape, Yes I do. In less than 48 hours Aurors will be coming to the castle to arrest me for the murder of Fudge, Dumbledore is the interim minister at the moment and I just left my girlfriend crying her eyes out because she's afraid I'm going to go to Azkaban. So either you tell me now or I finish the job for Malfoy and start looking for answers elsewhere."  
  
As Harry spoke the fire in his eyes burned brighter and brighter until all that could be seen of his eyes were emerald colored ovals of light. The sheath of his sword disappeared and black flames were licking up and down the silvered steel of the blade.   
  
Snape relented. "My sister just had her baby and I was recuperating from an attack from a death eater. As for Malfoy that's easy enough. I turned traitor to Lord Voldemort. Of course he would have me killed."  
  
"Why didn't she come to the school? It's safe there."  
  
The woman behind him replied, "I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here."  
  
Harry nodded and the sword returned to normal. His eyes continued blazing. As Harry walked out the door Fawkes swooped down with a letter.   
  
Harry,   
What happened? Who attacked Fudge? People in Diagon Alley report you having been there when the murder happened. I'll be in my office tonight at midnight. –Albus  
  
Harry looked at the clock, nine thirty. Two and a half hours. More than enough time to look for clues.  
  
He stepped out of the house and apparated to London. He turned into an owl and flew to the ministry. When he got there he cast an invisibility spell so he could trace the magic near the murder scene. He closed his eyes and traced some runes. He traced the magic that had happened all through the day there.   
  
There. The trace was unmistakable. It was the same that his uncle was giving off now. That's the only reason he recognized it. Polyjuice.  
  
Who would use Polyjuice to frame him? Riddle of course. He studied the aura. Unfortunately all the death eaters had auras that were close. The dark mark had stained itself into their very soul. He recognized it slightly though.   
  
"Fuck, I can't tell." Harry crept away from the ministry and took off the spell. He turned back into the owl and flew off. He needed to think for a bit and he still had half an hour until Dumbledore would be back at the school.  
  
How had the person gotten something of his? He didn't cut his hair anymore. And his toenails were maintained the same way. It'd be easy enough to summon a hair though. Draco? Maybe. His absence would be noted though. He could've summoned the hair though and given it to someone else.   
  
Then it clicked. Malfoy's father. Stumpy. They must have been planning it for awhile. Polyjuice potion can take up to a month to complete.   
  
He took a look down and saw the Thames. He swept down to the bank and changed back. He apparated back to the forbidden forest. He didn't want to run into anyone.   
  
He loped back to the castle. The doors evaporated and reappeared as he passed through them. He ran past Filch. He almost turned around then decided not to. The urge to frighten Mrs. Norris had to take second place. He reached the gargoyle and changed back. He touched it with his hand and it leapt aside. Harry made his way up to the office. When he walked through the door he was panting from the exertion. He collapsed into a chair. The headmaster summoned a glass of water and Harry gulped it down.  
  
"Polyjuice. Whoever killed the minister used Polyjuice. Which means someone from the school was in on it," He gasped out.  
  
The headmaster nodded. They discussed it for an hour and then went on to the topic of the new minister.   
  
"Did you talk to him yet, Albus?" Harry asked.  
  
The headmaster nodded. "He said he'd think about it."  
  
"Not good enough. I'll go there tomorrow and talk to him. He has to be the next minister. Other than you he's the only one I trust to take the job."  
  
Albus nodded and said that Harry should get some sleep. Harry nodded and stood.  
  
"You can use your staff quarters if you wish to. Your friends helped move your stuff in a. I believe they stayed there hoping you would come back tonight."  
  
Harry nodded and Albus told him how to get there. Harry reached into his pocket and took out his cane. He snapped his fingers and the cane was full sized again. He was so tired he needed it. He made his way out of the office and to his new quarters.   
  
He walked in and looked around. The sitting room was twice the size of the Dursley's but still looked comfortable and inviting. The walls were covered in book cases and he knew Hermione wouldn't ever leave.   
  
He grinned slightly at the thought and made his way towards the hallway with the two doors. He went to the farther one and opened it. Then immediately closed it. More of Hermione than he wanted to see. He made his way to the other door.   
  
Under the blankets was a small shape and a pile of clothes were on the dresser. He saw a small amount of long red hair on the pillow and knew he was definitely in the right room. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. Then he realized she wasn't wearing anything at all.  
  
Now he was in a quandary. Awake the naked angel or sleep? He was too tired to ponder it and feel asleep before he made his decision.   
  
He awoke the next morning to a screech from the girl.   
  
"What? What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
"I, uhh, didn't expect to wake up naked in bed with you anytime soon," she replied blushing.   
  
Harry grinned. "Was it as nice for you as it was for me?"  
  
She nodded, and then climbed on top of him. The sheet covered most of him but her bare breasts grazed against his chest.   
  
Harry tried to swallow but his throat was dry. He looked into Ginny's eyes. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
Her eyes flashed, "That's right you shouldn't have. Therefore you have to do something for me."  
  
Harry thought about that for a second.   
  
Then he grinned. "What do you want?"  
  
Ginny sat up and Harry watched her budding breasts wobble slightly. "You. For the rest of my life."  
  
Harry thought about that and was about to reply when his door opened. Ron and Hermione had come in to retrieve Ginny for breakfast.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened and Ron turned pale. "Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
Ginny flushed red and scrambled under the covers. Harry sat up and looked at them. "I was about to accept a proposal."   
  
He glared at his friends and waved his hand. The door slammed shut and disappeared. Where once there was a door only wall remained.   
  
Ginny groaned and Harry laughed. "Want me to obliviate them?"  
  
Ginny kept her head buried under the blankets. She whispered, "Please."  
  
"Sorry, no can…" He trailed off. There was a hand sliding up his leg.   
  
"Ginny," he said in a strangled voice. "We can't. I don't know what will happen tomorrow."  
  
Her hand moved higher and squeezed. Harry had to stop her.   
  
"But you want to. I can feel it." She pouted.  
  
"Uhh," he managed to get out. Her hand was still wrapped around him squeezing slightly.  
  
"Ginny, guys always are like that in the morning," He finally managed.  
  
She moved around and he felt her hair on his stomach. There was a large lump where she was crouching over him.  
  
"Really?" she teased.  
  
"Ye-yes," Her hair felt so good moving over him, he thought.  
  
Then her hand was pulling him out of his shorts and the coolness of her palm short circuited his brain.   
  
"G-Ginny, we," he tried to say.  
  
The coolness of her palm was gone and a soft moist heat replaced it. He felt her teeth graze him slightly and he shivered. She pulled away and he groaned.   
  
"please, don't stop," He begged.   
  
She ran her hand over him again. Then her mouth was back. She was stroking him while lightly sucking. Then she slowed her hand and he felt her mouth go down farther and her tongue slipped over the tip. She was stroking him again and slowly moving her head up and down. She switched back and forth between the two for a few minutes then ran her hand down between his legs. He twitched and exploded inside of her mouth. She sputtered then began sucking again. When he was finished she came out from underneath the covers.   
  
He still couldn't think.   
  
She kissed him. He tasted himself on her lips. "Salty."  
  
"Uh-huh," She replied. "But it could be a nice snack every now and then."  
  
She grinned and said, "Now what was that about not being able to do anything?"  
  
"Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked.  
  
"The girls in my dorm talk about sex a lot."  
  
"Uh-huh. Remind me to give them lots of points. Lots and lots of extra points." Then his eyes widened.   
  
"Ron is going to try to kill me."  
  
"Nuh-uh." She grinned mischievously. "I saw them down by the lake a few days ago doing the same thing."  
  
"Uggh, I didn't need to know that."   
  
"We need to get up. Breakfast is being served and I'm starving."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and got out of bed. Harry's mouth went dry again and he stared at her. She noticed and blushed covering herself up.   
  
"Why are you staring?" She asked.   
  
Harry licked his lips and said, "'Cuz my girlfriend has a body that demands to be worshipped."  
  
She blushed even harder and they both got dressed. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. Ron's face was set in a scowl and Hermione wasn't looking very pleased. Ginny kissed Harry and walked over to Hermione.   
  
Harry watched Ginny whisper into Hermione's ear. Her face went pale and she stared at Ginny. Ginny smirked and nodded.   
  
Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. His face went even paler. Then he blushed.   
  
Harry laughed at what was being said. "Still want to go toe to toe with me Ron? Seems you've done more with Hermione, who I may remind you, is like a sister to me, than I have with my girlfriend. Therefore maybe I should be getting all hostile towards you."  
  
Hermione looked at him when he said that and jumped at Harry. She kissed his cheek and had tears running down her face. She hugged him so hard he thought his ribs were going to crack.  
  
"Uhh, Hermione, why are you trying to squeeze me to death?"  
  
"Cuz you're like a brother to me you prat." She sniffled.   
  
Ginny laughed and even Ron had to grin at that.   
  
They walked down to the dining hall in companionable silence.  
  
When they walked in Ron said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry replied, "Don't worry. I didn't expect anything less. And if you had I'd wonder about how much you really cared about her anyway."   
  
Harry cancelled the dueling club for that day and went into Hogsmeade so he could apparate to the next minister's home.   
  
Ron and Hermione were talking. "I'm still not comfortable with Harry and my sister."  
  
"Ron, don't mess them up. Harry loves her. You've seen the way he looks at her. Not like some of the other boys. He'd do anything for her. He saved her life and he didn't even know her."  
  
"Wha? How do the other boys look at her? Who?" He sputtered.   
  
Hermione just patted his hand. "Don't worry. No one is dumb enough to try anything with her after Harry's nightmare in the common room."  
  
"I knew his nightmares were bad sometimes, but oh my god. Especially what You-Know-Who did to Ginny."  
  
She nodded and picked up her book. Harry had translated the novel for her and she was reading it now.   
  
Ron was completing his homework for defense. Harry had given them an assignment that even Hermione had dreaded. They had to list all the dark animals they could remember in class. At the end of the class Harry dropped the bomb on them. They had to write at least one foot of parchment on each animal. She had ended up having to do thirty two feet of essays luckily it still wasn't due until the end of the term. Unfortunately that was not as far away as it had seemed only last week.  
  
Ginny was working on her homework with her friends. Unfortunately they wouldn't stop asking her what it was like sleeping with a professor. Harry's arrival at the castle last night had fully spread and the fact that she hadn't been in the tower all night just fueled the fires.   
  
Harry arrived hours later. He had spent four hours trying to talk him into accepting the position as minister. He had finally shamed him into it.   
  
"Do you really want a Death Eater as Minister?" He asked.   
  
His choice capitulated and his wife and the two had gone out for a bite to eat.   
  
The next morning Harry was sitting at the headmaster's place at the head table. When everyone had assembled in the hall, he stood up.  
  
"As many of you know the Minister was unseated before he was assassinated. Last night the new minister was approached and he accepted the position. He is both professor Dumbledore and my first choice to lead the government in these dark times. His first act this morning was to pardon a man who has fought valiantly in the battle against the dark. Even when he could have run, he still stayed and fought on. This morning the new Minister, Mr. Arthur Weasley, pardoned my godfather Sirius Black of the crime he did not commit. Peter Pettigrew, the traitor in my fathers group of friend had been brought to justice."  
  
Harry sat down and looked at his best friend and his girlfriend. The looks on their faces was equal parts ecstasy and total disbelief. Hermione looked about the same. Harry turned to his godfather just as he was picked up and hugged by both Padfoot and Moony. Students were congratulating Ron and Ginny.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the day in the headmaster's office avoiding his friends. He didn't come down for lunch although he did have to appear at dinner.   
  
When he walked down to dinner six Aurors fell into step behind them. He looked back at them.  
  
"Remember, I will come after dinner. If you try anything before then I'll lay you out myself."  
  
Harry was again sitting in the headmasters' seat. He gave the evening announcements then the meal commenced. Before everyone left, he gave one last announcement.  
  
"As I mentioned this morning, and many of you have read in the papers, the former minister was murdered and the culprit has still not been caught. Unfortunately they do have a suspect."   
  
He looked down at his friends. They were all staring at him. Hermione and Ginny were crying.   
  
"Tonight I will be handing over my wand and going with these Aurors. I have been charged with the murder of Cornelius Fudge." He stepped down and handed his wand and cane to the head Auror.   
  
The Auror placed a golden chain against Harry's wrists and it melded around his wrists. As he was led out of the hall, the students were in shock. Only the Slytherins were happy. Especially Malfoy. Harry flicked his fingers, Malfoy disappeared, and an Ass was standing where he had once been.  
  
No one knew Harry did it.   
  
When Harry arrived at the ministry, Arthur was waiting. "I'm sorry I can't pardon you outright Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Where's the headmaster?"  
  
"He wasn't back at the school? He left early this morning after receiving an owl. He said it was from you." 


	10. Trials and Tribulations

I'm sorry I'm rushing through the story but I only have two hours a day to work on it so I do what I can. Since I set myself the schedule of one chapter a day for this story, I have to do it this way. In the future when my schedule becomes less hectic, I will sit down and flesh out the story properly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was gone. He had been since Sunday night. Ginny hadn't quit crying for the past two days. It was Wednesday morning and Hermione had finally persuaded her to come out of Harry's room.   
  
"He'll be okay Ginny. He's getting a trial unlike Sirius. Dumbledore isn't going to let him be railroaded."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione. What the hell did she mean by railroaded? She looked back down at the floor as they walked to breakfast.  
  
They walked into the hall. All the tables were quiet except Slytherin. Harry had become one of their favorite teachers. He was fair and inherently knew what to say to make a student feel at ease. Even if the student was a dismal failure.   
  
Malfoy was still in the hospital wing and would be there for a while. The transformation he had been put through was thorough. So far, Madame Pomfrey and professor McGonagall had only been able to reverse his face and body shape. He was still covered in hair and had hooves for hands and feet.  
  
Even this hadn't made Hermione or the others feel better. Ron and the twins were plotting a break out. Hermione wanted to tell them to knock it off or she'd take away points but she couldn't bring herself to it.  
  
Sirius and Remus were reading a letter that Harry had sent to them. They both looked at each other. Dumbledore was missing? He received a letter from Harry? They were both extremely worried.   
  
Ron and the twins were looking at plans of the ministry. Ron did not want to know how they had obtained them. The three had their heads together over ways to get in and out as fast as possible and how to disguise themselves. They knew it was impossible. However, this was Harry Potter. They knew he could do wandless magic (two still didn't know how much). In addition, they were sure none of the other ministry members would try to stop a break out of Harry.   
  
Malfoy's followers were depressed. Without Malfoy, they really didn't have any idea what to do. Their minds were too feeble. So they sat at their table trying to glare at the Gryffindors.   
  
The rest of the Slytherins weren't very happy. Sirius Black was their head of house? No wonder they had had so low of house points. So far they were at two hundred and thirteen points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were near five hundred each. Even those duffers in Hufflepuff had almost four hundred points. The school year was almost half over.  
  
With the turmoil, the wizarding world was in and the absence of one student and three professors', professor McGonagall decided to cancel the Quidditch games for the rest of the season. Only one game had been played that year.   
  
The students finished eating and filed out to go to their first class of the day. Sirius and Remus were writing a letter back to Harry telling him the headmaster had not returned. The finished it up and headed off to their classes. Fawkes was gone along with Hedwig. Both had been sent to find Albus.   
  
Harry was sitting in his cell. His celebrityhood had served him well for once. He was allowed out to exercise and they allowed him to have two books. During the day he signed his card for various members of the ministry and took tea with the minister and the head of the Aurors. Aries Cole was a great person. He always brought Harry the paper when they talked and he had been telling Harry about his fights against Voldemort's legions.   
  
"One night I was sitting in a tree under my cloak and caught sight of five Death Eaters in a clearing. They were torturing a muggle they had found camping. I slipped down and sent a herd of fairies into the clearing. The fairies were shocked at the wizards' behavior and started hitting them with all sorts of fairy magic. After a few minutes, I came out and they were all trussed up. I thanked the fairies and brought them in. ever since then, every time I go into that forest fairies come up to me and give me small presents. I have tons of shiny rocks and fairy gems. Also a fair amount of gold nuggets."  
  
Harry was laughing at the story. The two were sitting in Aries' office. Aries looked down at his watch. "Sorry Harry. Gotta take you back."  
  
Harry nodded and the two made their way back to Harry's cell.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Almost forgot. This letter came for you this morning."  
  
"Thanks. Can you send this one back for me?" Harry had written a long letter to Ginny.   
  
Harry stepped back into his cell and looked at the letter he had received. Albus still hadn't shown up? Shit. Tomorrow was his first trial date. The minister had planned on presiding but was forced to stay away due to his duties. Harry thought about that for a moment. He could easily escape from even here. Te watch on him was abysmal and slithering out as a snake in the middle of the night would be easy.   
  
He knew what Dumbledore would tell him to do. Hurry up and wait.   
  
Harry settled back on his bunk while waiting for dinner and thought. When his meal arrived, Mrs. Weasley was carrying it.   
  
"I knew the meals they would serve you would be substandard so I brought you dinner tonight." She told him.  
  
Harry laughed and sat up as she hugged him. She told him about the letter she got from Ron about Ginny. He nodded and told her Hermione had written him about her. Then he told her he had just sent a letter to Ginny. He handed over the letter from Sirius. She looked it over and got worried.  
  
"I may have to escape here if he doesn't show up by tonight." He told her.   
  
"Harry? Did you do it?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, if I were going to kill someone it would have to be a Death Eater or someone who had harmed an innocent. Although Fudge falls in to the latter category I was in Diagon Alley when it happened."  
  
She nodded. "Your hair is too long. You should let someone cut it, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and then his hair was at the length it was when she first saw him. Then it was back to the shoulder length Ginny liked. Harry picked up the piece of red leather he used to hold it back and retied it.   
  
"Ginny likes it this length." He replied.  
  
"How did you do that Harry?" she asked.  
  
"It's part of the animagus training." He whispered.  
  
Before she could ask, he said, "Yes. Four different animals actually."  
  
He shifted into the snake then back. Then he turned into the owl and back.  
  
"The other two are too big to do in this cell. Arthur is coming." He told her.  
  
A moment later the cell door opened and Arthur stepped in.   
  
"Harry, the headmaster has returned to the school. He said he'll be there for your trial."   
  
Harry nodded and sat back down. "Did he say where he had been?" Harry hadn't been able to trace him due to wards.   
  
Arthur shook his head. "He did mention he had found something but didn't say what."  
  
"How did Fudge die, Arthur?" Molly asked.   
  
"He was stabbed with a poisoned dagger." Arthur told her. Arthur went on for a bit and Harry asked to see the report.  
  
Harry awoke half an hour later and was handed the report of Fudges death. This Auror was one of the ones who believed he was guilty and sneered, "Want to see what you did in writing, huh?"  
  
Harry looked at him evenly and the Auror paled. Harry stood up and looked directly into the eyes of the man.   
  
The Auror shrunk away and slammed the cell door.   
  
Harry looked through the report. The poison was a derivative of snake venom. Well that would not help him. Being a known parselmouth was not exactly considered a good thing. What kind of snake venom though? He looked at the report again. Seraphim? He thought that was a three-winged angel. Oh… it must be a typo. Serafio… Wasn't that a breed of snake? Yes. The same breed as Nagini. Probably from Nagini, he thought.   
  
He went over all he knew about the snake. Since Riddle had taken Nagini in after Harry destroyed his body his first year he didn't know much about the breed. The breed hadn't been discovered until he was about five.   
  
He settled down into the bunk and fell asleep.  
  
Ginny was reading the letter from Harry for the twelfth time. She was lying in his bed thinking about how handsome he was. She looked at the charm bracelet and noticed the snake flash. Then the owl flashed. She touched each charm one by one. When she touched the emerald, she felt a flash of enmity. She hesitated and then touched the diamond. Nothing happened so she tried the ruby. She felt unconditional love. She held onto it for over an hour. It felt like her time with Harry when they would just sit and hold each other.   
  
She let go of the charm, picked up the letter, and reread it.   
  
Harry awoke and picked up one of the books he had brought with him. It was his mothers' diary of her pregnancy. He opened it to the first page and read it skipping from entry to entry.  
  
October 31-  
  
I told James I was pregnant yesterday. I'm about three weeks late I think. It's been so stressful I haven't been all that regular. His expression was fantastic. He made me get off my feet and he spent an hour talking to my stomach. Then he went and got an old storybook he kept in his school trunk. He read to you and kept me laughing all day.   
  
November 2-  
  
To the little Potter inside me. Your father is becoming an extremely annoying person. He tried to stop me from doing anything around the house. He tried to make lunch and burnt it badly. I'm going to keep this diary for you. When you're old enough to go to school we'll give it to you. Your father is hoping for a little girl with my eyes and hair. I told him I wanted a little boy with his hair. Even though Potter's always have messy hair, I know you'll be just as handsome as your daddy.   
  
November 5-  
  
So far no morning sickness. My friend who just had a baby told me it'd start soon. Don't worry it's not your fault I will start throwing up in the morning. It's all your dad's fault. If you want you can send him a howler when you read this. Your father has proceeded to annoy me greatly. He brought three house elves from his parent's manor to come take care of me. Our house is so small compared to the manor that the elves have been polishing the same things repeatedly for hours at a time.  
  
November 21-  
  
I finally managed to convince him we didn't need three elves. He sent two back to the manor and the third looked relieved. She hadn't had enough to do. She thanked James for sending the other two back. I went into the kitchen a few hours after the others went back and she was humming happily. I don't really like having a creature serve me in fear of being tossed away but James told me the elves' family have served the Potters' since the very beginning of the line.   
  
November 23-  
  
Little baby Potter, you have a lot to answer for when you appear. I've been craving nothing but liver flavored Bertie Bott Every Flavored Beans and pistachio ice cream. I hate pistachio. Every time I drink a glass of water I start craving chocolate frogs. That isn't so bad.   
  
He flipped ahead in the book.  
  
March 12-  
  
I'm going to kill your father. I haven't been allowed out of the house for the past two days. I know we have to worry but it's so nice out. The airs smells so fresh and… forget it. I'm going out. I'm gonna put the leglocker curse on your daddy and go do some shopping.   
  
March 14-   
  
Your daddy has come to an understanding with my wand. I can do whatever I want and he won't wake up without ears. Fair huh? I don't tell you this enough but I love you my precious baby.   
  
March 15-  
  
This is your dad. Your mum went to see the doctor today. She finds out what you'll be today a little boy or girl. We came to an agreement recently and I'm not allowed to interfere. I can fuss three times daily though. I went into the kitchen to get a snack and Trinky was laughing at me. She was my house elf when I was growing up. She knew all the secret passages in the manor and showed me them. When you are born, she'll be there just like she was there when I was born. I love you my child.  
  
He flipped farther in the book. He knew he was near his birth when he saw the red ink. Then he saw the date at the top of the page.  
  
July 1-  
  
This is your father again, Harry. You are such a handsome little baby. I was so worried. Your mum yelled enough times what she thought of me for causing her all that pain. I was going to remind her of the fact she was a willing participant when she broke all the windows in the house. I wisely shut up. You're grandparents will be here next week to see you. The headmaster of the school is here to see you right now. You'll like him. By the time you read this, you'll have at least seen him. Probably met him once or twice already. We potter's get up to trouble occasionally. Ahhh, Albus is coming out. Lily wants to talk to me and I want to see you again. I love you Harry.   
  
Harry shut the book. He couldn't read anymore through the tears streaming down his face. He thought about how his family should have been and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Aries came for him. The chains were placed around his wrists and they walked to the trial room.   
  
Harry asked, "I thought the trial was to be held four days from now?"  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore and Minister Weasley want to hold it now. The minister will appoint the officiator of the trial when we get there. I'm sorry Harry. I hope they go lenient on you. Or found evidence you're innocent." He replied.  
  
Harry nodded and concentrated. He couldn't trace any runes in the air and he was stuck with using wandless magic to see who was in the room.   
  
He was placed in a chair at the side of the seat for the judge. He looked around at the crowd. Three people from the press. Rita Skeeter was not there though he thanked Merlin. About thirty people from the ministry. Six or so were ones who thought he was guilty. The rest believed him innocent. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the front row. He nodded at her and she fought back tears. Arthur stepped in and called the room to order.  
  
"These proceedings are closed to the public. Three reporters are here and will be the only non-official witnesses to the proceedings. The witnesses for the defense are sequestered in one room and the witnesses for the prosecution are in another. Each has had their voice removed so they may not speak to one another and bolster their stories. Mister Harry Potter has been accused of the murder of former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."  
  
When he said this, a woman Harry hadn't noticed before broke down crying. She was glaring at Harry.  
  
Arthur looked at the woman and continued.  
  
"Due to the possibility of Death Eater infiltration all wands have been removed except mine and three others. No jury will be used in this trial. The witnesses will make the final decision. Our officiator will be Aries Cole."  
  
Aries stepped up to the chair and placed two wands in front of him on the table. One was his own and the other was Harry's.  
  
Aries called the trial to order. The first witness for the prosecution was called and told what he had seen.  
  
"Potter walked into the ministers' office and told him they needed to speak. I was told to leave and Potter came out a few minutes later smiling. I waited for him to call me back in and after twenty minutes, I went in to help him carry out his belongings. He was lying over his desk with a knife stuck in his throat. There was blood all over the walls." Aragar Flagg told them all.  
  
Harry had been listening to his voice and barely payed attention to the words. He decided the man was telling the truth. Well, except for the part of it being him.   
  
Harry didn't pay attention to the woman crying or the looks he received from some of the people. He kept his eyes hooded and continued tracing the magicks at work around the room. The wards in place were no problem since they weren't anything active. All were passive defenses.   
  
His senses ran over the room and tasted the magic. Quite a few glamour charms. Very popular at school, especially with the vainer girls. One person with the dark mark? He would have to unmask him later. Two cheering charms. One was exceptionally strong. Someone was fighting depression. A warming spell on a cloak. The old man over in the corner had augmented his hearing Harry noticed.   
  
The next three witnesses for the prosecution affirmed they had seen Harry near the office of the minister but had not seen him go in. the prosecution was done and the witnesses for Harry came through one by one. Tom said he had been in the pub and had a drink with him. Six others confirmed they had seen him on the street and had seen him go into Gringott's and then into a charm shop a half an hour later.   
  
Harry smiled inwardly at the thought of what he had coming to Ginny from that shop.   
  
Harry was then asked to speak. He replied with what he had done in Diagon Alley and when he had arrived and left. He told them of the letter saying it had been delivered to him while he was on Diagon Alley.  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke and told them when he had arrived with the letter from Albus.  
  
Harry was asked what his business had been on Diagon Alley.  
  
"I received some unicorn blood-"  
  
He was interrupted by the babbling and excited whispers from the crowd. They knew what could be done with unicorn blood to extend life. They thought he had killed a unicorn and had just admitted to a felony.  
  
Harry yelled shut up, the crowd quieted down, and he continued.   
  
"I was in the forest looking for a specimen I could use in my classes. I came across a unicorn who had been injured. Fawkes had accompanied me."  
  
Aries interrupted him. "Harry, who is this Fawkes?"  
  
Harry looked up at him and lied. "Fawkes is Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix. He was sent to watch over me while I was in the forest. When we came across the unicorn at first I thought I would have to charm it to sleep and allow it to bleed out while asleep and unaware until Fawkes trilled. I remembered him saving my life and asked if he could try to save the unicorn's."  
  
Harry looked around and then continued. "Fawkes flew over to the unicorn and cried on her wound. The wound healed and the unicorn got to her feet. She came over to me and bowed her head. Then she presented her flank to me. I wasn't sure what she wanted at first. Then I realized and conjured a vial. I carefully collected the blood and placed a piece of wood as a stopper. I said to the unicorn that I wished she could speak and tell me what had happened. She bent down and traced an S on the ground with a vague skull shape around it. I realized she meant a death eater and asked her where. She pointed towards the edge of the forest that bordered the village.   
"Albus had given me a portkey for my trips to the village since he was worried about Voldemort or one of his death eaters trying to attack me. I used the portkey to travel to the village and found a death eater about to attack a house. I had sent Fawkes to Albus when I learned of the Death Eater. I stunned the Death Eater and waited for the headmaster to arrive. After they arrived Albus sent me back to the castle."  
  
Harry had sent a letter to Albus telling him exactly what he would say about that night during the trial.   
  
He finished up with this. "When I was in Diagon Alley I was having some jewelry made. A glass pendant and ring set that had the unicorn's blood in them. The unicorn has taken up residence around the castle now."  
  
He heard an older woman whisper to another. "My oldest niece told me they saw him riding the unicorn."  
  
When he had finished the people looked at each other. A boy had befriended a full-grown unicorn and it didn't shy away from him? Unicorns were excellent judges of character. They wouldn't befriend a murderer, would they?  
  
Aries called for order and spoke. "Mr. Potter will be taken back to his cell and the council will make their decision."  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in her boyfriends' office fast asleep in his chair. It was the first time she had been able to sleep for more than a few hours in the past week and half since he had been arrested.  
  
Ron and Hermione were watching her. They were both loathe to wake her but they had a package for her from Harry.   
  
"Should we just leave it for her?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione started to nod then shook her head. "I know she hasn't been sleeping well but she'd be mad if we didn't wake her."  
  
Hermione set the package on the desk and walked over to her friend. She shook her shoulder gently.  
  
"Go 'way" she muttered.  
  
Ron grinned and watched.  
  
Hermione nudged her again. Ginny sat up grabbing for her wand.  
  
"Why'd you wake me? I was dreaming about Harry," She complained.  
  
"Well we thought you might want to know there's a package here for you. It's from Harry," Hermione told her.  
  
Ginny picked up the small silver wrapped box. She carefully undid the wrapping. There was a small black box inside. 'Nemo saltat sobrius' etched into it. She set the box down on the desk carefully.   
"What does that mean?" she asked.   
  
Hermione moved so she could see it better. Then she laughed. "'Nobody dances sober'. It's cut short from 'Nemo enim fere saltat sobrius, nisi forte insanit'. That means 'no one dances sober, unless he is completely insane'. You should know some of those words. The majority of the words we use are Latin."  
  
Ginny giggled at the inscription then replied, "Just because we use Latin words for spells doesn't mean I need to know the language." Then she stuck her tongue out at Hermione.   
  
She opened the box and gasped. Two shining pieces of jewelry. At first, she thought they were silver. Then she touched them and realized they were glass. She picked up the note inside and read it.  
  
My dearest Ginny,   
  
When we saved the unicorns life, he gave me some of his blood as you know. I did some research on the properties of their blood. When willingly given to a person that person can use it for a strong protection charm for them self. Alternatively, an even stronger one can be done for someone else. I took the blood to a shop in Diagon Alley and had them fashion the diamond pieces needed to hold the blood. I put a drop of my blood in with the unicorn blood so I can always be near you. If you look closely, you can see it floating in the ring. The ring and necklace can never be broken. Know that no matter what happens I will always love you. I would willingly give my life for you. I will always love you. –Harry Potter 'the boy who found love.'  
  
Ginny was crying as she picked up the necklace. She dropped it and it hovered in air, the chain on it swaying gently. She reached for it and placed it around her neck. As soon as it touched her skin, it warmed until it matched her temperature. She looked down at it and noticed the blood inside was swirling around rapidly. She placed the ring on her left ring finger and it sized itself perfectly. The blood inside of it also swirled but Harry's drop of blood stayed near the top no matter how she moved her hand. She closer her eyes and concentrated on Harry for a moment. She could feel a whisper of music at the back of her mind. It felt like phoenix song. As she thought of him, the blood glowed golden.  
At the same instant that Harry was entering his cell and Ginny was placing the ring on her finger, Sirius was stalking into the Slytherin common room. Someone from Slytherin had put graffiti all over his potions room. One of the seventh year prefects from Slytherin was standing in the middle of the common room. Sirius smiled wickedly.  
  
"You, guess what one of your housemates did." He said to the girl.  
  
She looked up and replied with a quiver in her voice, "I don't know sir."  
  
"They've lost your house every point they had. Congratulations." With that, he stalked out of the room.  
  
Amelia Brigg was a seventh year Slytherin. She didn't like Harry Potter but she wasn't like Malfoy. She just didn't like him because he was staff at fifteen and was dating that Weasley girl. She had always thought he was cute and had been planning to ask him out to Hogsmeade this year. She was incensed that someone had lost them all their points.   
  
Later that night when all the students were in the common room she stood up.   
  
"Who did that awesome prank on Professor Black?" she laughed.  
  
Malfoy and his cronies stood up. The rest of the common room laughed. They stopped when she walked over to them and she slapped all three of them. The other prefects from fifth through seventh stood up behind her.   
  
"Thanks to your stupidity we've lost every point we have. There's no way we can come in anything but dead last. For your actions guess what you get to do? You'll be reporting to Black tonight for punishment. If you don't your life will be hell for the rest of the year."  
  
She turned her back on them and walked off.  
  
The next morning Harry was brought into the courtroom for sentence.   
  
As he stood there waiting he felt someone slip something into his pocket. He realized it was his wand. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Aries. He winked at Harry.   
  
The people filed in and sat down. As the spokesperson stood to address the court, the doors burst open as two black cloaked people stepped through.   
  
Harry looked at the first one and stared into his own face.  
coolone007 : I tried :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The author: this guy here. He's a bit of a jerk. Nevertheless, I love him in a narcissistic kinda way. ;)   
MrAnon 2003-03-30 2 Anonymous   
How the hell do you know what the character is. He has only been in one book as the bad guy and a second as a missing relative. If you do not like, do not read.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lourdes (LBDomingo@aol.com) see A/n at top. So solly you've been added to list also.  
  
bookworm thank you. I'm trying to do one chapter a day.   
  
coolone007: thank you. Here's the bag of money I promised you $$  
  
sew2100 : which one?  
  
shdurrani: thank you. I've added you to my list in aim if you wanna chat sometime. Blowntohell383  
  
Lady Russell Holmes: I'm shooting for a chapter a day if it doesn't interrupt class, work and love life. Oh wait. Ok, if it doesn't interrupt the first two. :(  
  
Arcee: thank you. 


	11. Verdicts and Victims

I leave you with another cliffhanger and hope you find me evil or at least diabolically fiendish. :P  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ginny was lying in bed holding her necklace tight. She could feel a heartbeat from it and it was soothing. Nothing would soothe away her tears though. She had received a letter from her father telling her Harry's trial had been pushed forward. She settled into the bed some more and looked around. She wished she could have a room like this. It was so nice. All of Harry's things were arranged around the room. Ginny had arranged it when they moved him in here. His cloak was on hanging on a mannequin. His books were in a bookcase next to a desk and all his clothes were put away, well except for the shirt she was wearing. He had taken it off before dinner on Sunday and it still smelled like him.   
  
The dark was comforting. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend the beating was Harry's heart. She fell asleep, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks soaking Harry's pillow.   
  
She awoke the next morning and slipped into her uniform. She ran down to the hall for breakfast. Harry's room was closer than the tower. She sat down and picked up some fruit. She hadn't been eating well since Harry had left. She knew he wouldn't be happy she wasn't taking care of herself but she didn't have any appetite.   
  
Ron and Hermione sat down next to Ginny. She didn't notice either of them until Hermione asked why her ring was glowing.  
  
Ginny looked down. It was glowing golden again. The glow wasn't all that evident except when there was a bit of shadow or no light was directly hitting it.   
  
"I don't know. It just glows sometimes."  
  
Hermione nodded and started eating. She was tried looking up the info Harry had mentioned in the letter but she still hadn't been able to find it. It wasn't in his private library or in the school library. Actually there had been quite a few books in Harry's library she hadn't been able to get near. Every time she reached for one her hand had been pushed away. The one time she really tried to get one she had been knocked across the room and Ron had had to enervate her. He loved teasing her about how the books didn't want her near them.  
  
Ron was looking at his food. He wasn't really in the mood to eat. He had heard that Malfoy had lost all of the points for his house. Not even that had cheered him up. His best friends arrest had really brought Gryffindor down. No one was complaining about the cancellation of Quidditch and even the twins were well behaved.  
  
Cho Chang was thinking about Cedric and Harry. Lately she had been thinking about how handsome Harry was. Especially with the long hair. She shook her head. Why was she thinking about Harry? He was either going to prison soon for murder he most likely didn't commit or would come back and be with Ginny Weasley. She admitted to herself he was handsome but why was she thinking about him. She was still grieving over Cedric. And the boy she had met while at home was very cute. He had been so nice and supportive. So why was she thinking about Harry? She spent the whole meal picking at her food and her friends were worried. She hadn't been like this since before she had spoken to Harry at the beginning of the year.   
  
Sirius and Remus were not especially happy with the headmaster. He hadn't told them a damn thing about what had happened to him and who the person was he had brought to the castle in chains. They were looking at the marauder's map but Albus had already left apparently.  
  
"I told you we should have gotten this out of Harry's room earlier," Sirius told Remus.  
  
"Ginny was sleeping you idiot," his friend replied. "There was no way in hell I was going to go into a fifteen year olds room while she was asleep."  
  
Sirius snarled back, "It's your fault she was in there. You talked Minerva into letting her stay until Harry's verdict came in."  
  
"Look Padfoot, shut up about this already. It's over with. We cannot keep on this same thread. Besides, class is about start and you need to go down to the dungeons."  
  
They stood up and headed to their classes. Remus was covering a dada class and then would go to care of magical creatures. He walked away from the head table as an owl flew into him. It had a crumpled message in its grasp.  
  
Remus,  
B- back so-n. Bri--ing -r-ends –-d –- m--. –a----   
  
The message was barely readable. He wasn't sure who had sent it. He shook his head and folded it putting it in his pocket. He continued his walk down to the dada classroom and worried about Harry. He knew he would escape right away if he was placed in prison but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want his nephew living the life of a felon. He especially didn't want Harry to have to make the choice of leaving his life behind.   
  
Sirius was about to have a good time and he didn't know it. When he stepped around the corner, Mrs. Norris was grooming herself. She looked up and hissed. Sirius changed and began to chase her. His baying could be heard throughout the school. He chased her through the school madly. He nearly bowled over some third year girls and had some sixth years laughing their heads off. He finally caught her in an empty room. He panted while he stared at her. When he caught his breath, he changed back and started laughing. He didn't stop until he reached the dungeon. The same girls he had almost bowled over walked in right after he did.   
  
"Professor, professor. There was a big black dog chasing that awful cat through the halls sir," One told him.  
  
He nodded. "Don't worry. He'll behave now."  
  
"Oh no sir. We just hoped you knew whom it belonged to so we could give him some treats. That cat is so annoying."  
  
He started grinning. "He kinda belongs to me and Harry. He'll be around sometimes but he usually spends all his time in my room or roaming Hogsmeade and the forbidden forest. He really likes sugar quills," He told them.  
  
They nodded and took their seats as the rest of the students filed in. he ran through the class as fast as possible. It was a theory day and he decided to let them go a few minutes early. As he was rounding up the ingredients for the wolfsbane potion Minerva came in and called his name.  
  
"Sirius, you cannot go running pell-mell through the school. It is not proper." She started in on him.  
  
"Minerva, how can you accuse me? Your best student out of my year. I am cut to the quick," He went on and on.  
  
By the time he had finished Minerva was smiling and fighting not to laugh. She swept out of the room trying to retain a severe expression.  
  
Their day went on and nothing out of the ordinary happened until lunch. Fawkes swept in with a package from Dumbledore. He had included a portkey for Sirius, Remus, all the Weasley's and Hermione. The tone of his letter was not encouraging. They were to come to the ministry tomorrow morning to witness the sentencing.   
  
The group continued with their day in an extremely bad mood. Ron hexed two students for disparaging Harry. Hermione took away points for the smallest offense and Ginny spent the rest of the day crying in Harry's room. Sirius and Remus were short with everyone. The twins hadn't played a prank on anyone for quite awhile. All of them had been short with each other also.   
  
Ginny sat on Harry's bed she had been holding the emerald for almost two hours now. She felt contentment and feral satisfaction when she touched it. She settled down into the warm comforters and fell asleep thinking about Harry and wishing he had let her go as far as she wanted. As she dreamt of Harry, he was dreaming of her. Unfortunately, it wasn't the sweet dream Ginny was having.  
  
Harry sat up and his aura pushed out. Everything that was not alive in a ten-foot radius from him was instantly reduced to its component elements. The Auror sitting outside his room found she was naked within four feet of a naked Harry Potter. She reached for her wand and realized it had been destroyed also. Other Aurors came running and both of them were blushing while she was trying to explain what had happened. Harry was taken to another room and given a new set of robes.   
  
Ginny woke up for dinner when she felt a wave of embarrassment pulse over her. She sat up trying to understand what had just happened. She gave up after a moment and stood up while straightening her clothes. It was almost time for dinner and she was hungry. She didn't want Harry to see her all sick looking and tired. She walked down to the hall and went to sit down by her friends when she realized professor Black was waving to her. She walked over to him and he asked her to join them.   
  
"Do you want move into Harry's quarters permanently? Remus and I can add another room and all three of you can stay there for the rest of the year if things don't turn out right. All three of you will be in need of each other if…" He trailed off.   
  
She looked at the plate in front of her and fought back tears. She nodded slightly and Sirius placed his hand on her back rubbing in circles trying to comfort her. Ginny turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder crying. She knew Harry was going to go to Azkaban. She wasn't going to ever have the chance to be with him. Even if he escaped, he'd be on the run and wouldn't be willing to allow her to go. Her tears soaked into Sirius's robes and he patted her back and held her with his other arm.   
  
Remus reached over and patted her shoulder. Dinner passed and Ginny hadn't eaten. She cried herself to sleep and Sirius carried her back to Harry's quarters. He set her in bed and covered her with a comforter. As he walked out of the room, he punched the wall. He was so angry over his godson he didn't realize he had broken 14 bones in his hand for almost five minutes until it caught against his robes as he walked. His next stop was the hospital ward.  
  
Hermione and Ron had been sitting in the library and missed dinner. Hermione was crying and Ron was trying to comfort her. She kept hitting Ron's arm and he was going numb. He finally grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Harry shouldn't have this happen to him. He's sacrificed and lost so much, Ron. Why can't he just have a normal life?" she cried into his shoulder. He led her back up to her dorm room.  
  
All of Harry's friends were saddened by what they were sure was about to happen.   
  
The next morning the seven people gathered around the rope that had been sent by Albus. It would be sending them to the apparition chamber at the ministry in less than two minutes.   
  
They arrived in the chamber to a solemn Dumbledore who led them to the courtroom. Harry was standing in the middle of it waiting for them. Ginny rushed to him and literally squeezed all the air out of him as she hugged him. She started to kiss his face with feverish abandon.   
  
Albus walked up to her and waited as Harry pulled himself out of a grasp he was loathe to do. Albus led her back to their friends.   
  
Moments later Aries strode in followed by three Aurors.   
  
"Sentence has been cast. Harry Potter, are you prepared?"  
  
"Yes sir. I have decided on the punishment." He said looking down at the ground.   
  
Aries looked back and the three Aurors stepped out. They escorted a man in black with his hood up back into the room.  
  
Harry turned to the man and spoke. 


	12. Punishment and Pronouncements

Harry looked at the man in black. He stepped forward and spoke evenly.  
  
"Sentence has been cast and I have been chosen to carry it out. Your name will be stricken from all wizarding records. Your family will be stripped of titles and resources. Your family home will be turned into lodgings for muggle born's who have nowhere to go. Sixty percent of your funds and the funds realized from the disposal of all artifacts in the manor not immediately needed by your wife or child will be put into a fund for the lodging of said muggle borns. The other forty percent will go to a fund for my use as I see fit. For your actions as a death eater and the murder of Cornelius Fudge and your obvious reversal towards the dark your life is forfeit."  
  
Malfoy looked up at that as Harry continued.  
  
"You will be executed at dawn tomorrow. You will be allowed the choice of duel excepting magic. May God have mercy on you because I will not." With that, he snapped the wand Aries held out to him and threw it on the ground in front of the man in front of him.   
  
Harry turned toward his friends. They were all staring at him stunned. He walked towards them.   
  
"Hello," he said hesitantly. His voice so unlike how he had spoken just moments ago. Earlier it had dripped with condescension and contempt. Now his voice was awash with worry.  
  
All were amazed to see the boy they loved in one way or another so cruel to another human being then moments later almost scared.   
  
"You're going to kill him?" Ron asked.   
  
Hermione asked in a soft voice, "You'll kill him?"  
  
The twins just stared at him as Ginny stepped forward. Harry pulled her into an embrace.   
  
He whispered in her ear and she started crying.   
  
He looked at the others. "Yes, I'm going to kill him. He serves my enemy and attempted to frame me for murder. He also attempted to kill professor Snape. He seriously injured Albus. He is evil. Evil can no longer be suffered in our world."  
  
He whispered in Ginny's ear again and she tightened her grasp on him saying over and over. "Don't leave me."   
  
He kissed her forehead and replied, "Never love. Now let's go. We're meeting your dad and going back to the burrow for lunch and then back to school. Albus is seriously annoyed with how much work I've missed and all of you are in trouble also." They all walked out of the room and realized after a few moments Harry and Ginny weren't with them. They walked back into the room and found her kissing his face while he whispered to her. Sirius cleared his throat. Harry stopped whispering for a moment and looked at them. "We'll catch you up." Then he started whispering to her again.   
  
Ron and Hermione pulled the others out of the room. All knew what Harry could do if angered or frightened but only those two had ever been there for it and knew how dangerous it was.   
  
A few minutes later Harry and Ginny joined them in the minister's office. Arthur smiled at Harry. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you that Harry was ok but we didn't want the info to get out about Malfoy." He smiled sadly. "Let's go to lunch. Your mum is ecstatic over Harry's fate and she wants to talk to you all."  
  
He led them out of the office and to the apparition and floo chamber. The children along with Remus flooed to the burrow since he had never been there. Harry, Sirius, Arthur and Dumbledore all apparated there. When they appeared, the children were amazed. The Burrow's once shabby interior and mismatched furniture was replaced with matching and tasteful furniture. The only thing left of the old sitting room was the rug in front of the fireplace. Everyone but Remus was through the floo when Mrs. Weasley came into the room. The children immediately started in with questions.   
  
"When Harry talked your father into accepting the position we went out to dinner. We talked and discussed the future. Harry convinced me to redecorate the burrow with a sum he lent me. I only accepted after he agreed to us repaying it with interest. All of your rooms have been repainted and new beds and bedding bought. Everything else has been left alone." She told them as she hugged them one by one.   
  
The Weasley children looked at Harry and ran up to their rooms followed by Hermione. Harry followed them up after Mrs. Weasley finally finished hugging him. Harry went up to Ron's room first. Ron was standing in the middle of his room looking at it. His bed was brand new and covered in Chudley Cannon bedding as usual. He looked in his wardrobe and found brand new silk school robes. He turned to Hermione and Harry smiling like a fool.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Ron," Harry said. He turned away and went down to Ginny's room.  
  
"I love this. It's so beautiful," She said as Harry walked in.  
  
She ran to him and hugged him. Her room was painted an emerald green and her bed had gold and black bedding. The furniture in the room was brand new and reminded her of Harry's quarters at school.   
  
"Your mum knew you didn't like how your room was decorated. She told me how she redid it after I told Arthur how much you like my room," he smiled softly.   
  
"Although the walls matching my eyes were most definitely not my idea." He teased.  
  
Ginny started kissing him. "How did you talk my dad into accepting the minister position?"  
  
"I, uhh, I had to shame him into it. I told him if he didn't accept there was no guarantee a Death Eater wouldn't end up in the position," He replied softly.  
  
She smiled up at him. "I love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead and moved down to her neck. As he passed her ear he whispered, "You too."  
  
There was a clearing of the throat and a smiling Mrs. Weasley announcing it was lunchtime. She ordered them to get down to the garden. Harry took Ginny's hand and followed them out of her room. Hey came down to everyone else sitting at a table in the back yard. Fairy lights twinkled and a house elf was setting out the food. Hermione looked somewhat affronted until Mr. Weasley spoke to her. "Tulsey gets three galleons a month and two days off. We offered more but she talked us down. So far, we've found her pay in my dresser, in my boots, in my wife's underwear drawer and quite a few other places. From now on we'll just place the galleons in a jar and he can do what he wants with them instead of trying to hide them and make us think they're ours."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed. They dug into their meal and asked Harry what happened.   
  
"After we're done eating. It's not a pretty story." He said then went back to whispering with Ginny.   
  
They spent most of the meal laughing. Harry was free, the Burrow was beautiful and the children were ecstatic. Arthur told them about his new position and Molly stared adoringly at her husband. Her mother can choke on this, she thought for a moment.  
  
After the meal, Tulsey cleared the table. He brought out hot chocolate for everyone except Harry. Harry received a butterbeer as a welcome back. He looked down at the house elf and smiled. "Thank you Tulsey." The house elf smiled while tears welled up in his eyes. He snapped his fingers and popped back into the kitchen.   
  
Harry sat back and let go of Ginny's knee.   
  
"I was about to receive a sentence of six months in Azkaban then exile when two hooded men came into the room. Your father and Aries had their wands on them. When I looked at the first one I saw my face. I was shocked for a moment then I looked at the aura. Polyjuice may change your body but it cannot change your aura. Malfoy was the one who assassinated fudge. I, uhh, let's call it interrogated him with Aries' supervision. When I had gotten all the information I needed I sent him back with one of the Aurors to be healed. It was late by the time I was done and I needed a shower. Since it was too late to do anything really, I crashed in another cell. One of the Aurors was detailed to make sure nothing happened to me. There was a small incident and I had to be moved to another room." He told them.  
  
Arthur was laughing. "Small incident? You literally disassociated everything that wasn't living in a ten foot radius. You and the Auror were naked. She almost had a heart attack when everyone ran up."  
  
Ginny was looking at Harry through narrowed eyes and the twins started hooting. "Was she a hottie?"  
  
Harry looked at them and replied, "I didn't notice. I was too busy trying to cover myself and keep myself from attacking."  
  
Arthur grinned and nodded. "He's too busy thinking of a certain redhead to notice anyone else. Leave him alone."  
  
Ginny and Harry blushed when her dad said that.   
  
"Anyway, I went back to sleep after I shook off the dream and then woke up. Had a light breakfast and the rest you know."  
  
One of the twins asked, "What did you mean by 'let's call it interrogated him'?"  
  
"Ummm, I, uhh, I just interrogated him," He wasn't about to tell them how he physically tortured Malfoy until he said everything then pumped him full of veritaserum to verify it.   
  
They got up from the table and Hermione asked of Dumbledore, "What did Harry mean by we're in trouble, sir?"  
  
Albus' eyes were twinkling. "Since Miss Weasley has missed so much work she'll be spending quite a bit of time with Professor Potter catching up. The two of you will be joining him with her catch up work."  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned. Obviously, the headmaster approved of the relationship and was pushing for a family merger. They both agreed a Weasley would be a perfect match for a Potter. Especially one who looked as much like Lily as Harry did James.   
  
The students had to go back to school and were about to go through the floo to Harry's office when Hermione asked, "Was it Polyjuice? What did they use? Who got it?"  
  
Harry looked down. "There's a Death Eater in the school. I've known it for a while but I had hoped I had scared him straight. Since he obviously decided to stay with Tommy, I'll take care of him. Of course since his family's title was stripped from him he'll be a bit overwhelmed."   
  
"It was Malfoy?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry nodded as the headmaster hurried them through the fireplace. Harry was about to apparate back to Diagon Alley for the night when Arthur spoke to him.  
  
"When will you ask her?"  
  
"I have to pick up something in Diagon Alley first, Arthur. Don't worry. I'm sure you two will be one of the first to know." Molly and Arthur smiled and Harry apparated away.   
  
Harry was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. He had apparated into his room at the Leaky Cauldron and had just come down. He couldn't believe he had asked Arthur that. Even more, he could not believe Molly and Arthur had agreed. He shook his head and went to the shop that had what he needed. When he was done, he walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some sleep.  
  
Harry was standing in the middle of the courtyard at the ministry. All Aurors not away were lining the entrance and the perimeter. Additional wards had been put up in case Voldemort tried to rescue his minion. In front of Harry were four tables. One had four brace of flintlock pistols on them, the next had three swords on it, the third had daggers and the fourth had nothing. Harry removed his cloak and laid it on the table.  
  
Aries escorted Malfoy into the courtyard.   
  
Malfoy looked over the weapons. As Malfoy made his choice, a blade flashed.  
  
Malfoy's headless corpse fell to its knees then fell onto its side. His lifeblood squirted and pooled around his corpse.   
  
"You gave Fudge no chance and you received no chance. In death, you may serve our community better than you did alive. Take his corpse and burn it. His head may be returned to his family."  
  
The Aurors who surrounded him looked on in horror. Harry turned and looked at them and spoke.  
  
"I've grown up in a household that hated me. My first year I came face to face with the creature that killed my parents. My second year I found out I was a parselmouth and people believed I was the one releasing the basilisk. My third year I found out my fathers best friend and my godfather were imprisoned wrongfully without trial and in my fourth year Voldemort took my blood to create himself a new body."  
  
He started walking away.  
  
"My battle against him has just begun. Don't get in my way again."  
  
Harry walked to the apparition chamber. As he was about to enter Arthur stopped him.   
  
"He's dead?"   
  
"Yes sir. Are you sure you want me to do this? I've changed greatly from when you first met me."  
  
"Harry, nothing in you has changed other than your views on how to fight. Although I disagree with them fundamentally, I'm not you. I haven't gone through what you have. You love her and she loves you. Molly and I can both tell its not just puppy love. You have earned your place in our society many times over. Don't worry about how people think of you. Only what your family thinks of you matters. We will always be your family as long as you want us, Harry. We will always believe in you."  
  
He hugged Harry and watched him apparate away.   
  
Harry appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade. He reached into his pocket and looked at the paper he held. His license to apparate and attached to it was his fine for underage apparition. Knowing the minister certainly was helpful when you broke as many rules as Harry did.   
  
Harry looked around and decided on a butterbeer before heading back to the school. He wasn't expected for another few hours.   
  
When Harry walked into the pub, he ran into a nearly immoveable object. The person turned around and swept Harry up into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"'Arry, ya got off. Why ain't ya in school?" Hagrid asked him.   
  
"Came in for a butterbeer. Where were you?" He asked after Hagrid finally let go of him.   
  
Hagrid looked around and then replied, "Tha headmaster sent me an' Olympia to fin' me mum an' tha rest."  
  
Harry nodded and told him about what had happened since he had left. The two were making their way back up to the castle and Harry told him Malfoy had been executed this morning. Harry didn't tell him how or by who. As they came upon the gates they saw a phoenix, a unicorn and a black lioness running around the grounds. Both Harry and Hagrid grinned. Harry looked around. No one was close. He stepped behind Hagrid and loped out next to him. He roared out a challenge and the lioness and unicorn looked to him. Fawkes began flying towards him as he ran towards the two. When Harry arrived next to the lioness, they began rubbing noses. The unicorn bowed and trotted off towards Hagrid's cabin. The two cats fled into the forbidden forest and changed back.   
  
Harry tried to say hi but his mouth was full and he could barely breathe with his girlfriend kissing him so hard. He finally pushed her away and spoke.   
  
"I have to tell you something." 


	13. A Diamond and Danger

Ginny was stunned. She looked down at his hands. Had he really said that? Yes. It was there. He really had asked. She nodded slightly and Harry took her hand. He asked her if she was sure and she whispered, "Yes."   
  
He slipped the ring onto her finger next to the unicorn blood ring. The ring settled on to her finger and felt like it had always been there. The blood ring began pulsing with golden light. Harry smiled at that.  
  
"I love you, Ginny. Thank you for saying yes."  
  
"Harry, I couldn't say no. but my parents are going to say we're too young."  
  
Harry smiled. "No they won't. I already received their blessing. They'll be here as soon as you let them know to celebrate."  
  
"Why does it glow Harry?" she asked pointing to the unicorn blood ring.   
  
"You haven't figured it out? Whenever your emotions towards me are particularly strong or you're thinking about me it'll glow depending on the strength of your emotions," he grinned.  
  
She smiled at the thought then remembered the charms. "What about the charms? They flashed also and I can feel emotions when I touch two of the jewels."  
  
"The charms will flash when I change. The bracelet is linked to my mind forever. As for the jewels, the emerald is my emotions and the ruby is your emotional state. You should be careful though. The spell book said that looking into the emotions of your partner isn't the best way to have a healthy relationship," he told her.  
  
"Then when I woke up embarrassed? That was you?" she asked.   
  
His face reddened. "Yeah, remember the naked Auror your dad mentioned. It was probably then."   
  
She laughed and threw herself at him. "What about the diamond?"  
  
"Umm, actually I just thought that charm was cute," he replied.   
  
She laughed and kissed him. They walked out of the forest hand in hand towards the castle. As they neared it, Lily approached Harry and nuzzled his chest.   
  
"You still like me, Lily? I just killed a man," he whispered.   
  
She nickered and nibbled on his shirt. Harry grinned and conjured an apple. She crunched into it, Harry patted her neck and Ginny and he walked on to the castle.  
  
When they walked into the hall as dinner was about to start, the professors stood and began clapping. The students stood and began clapping also. Harry waved them to silence after a moment. When the hall was silent, Harry spoke.  
  
"Today something happened in our society that hasn't happened in three hundred years. A family was stripped of title and their assets were seized. The man who killed the minister was executed and I was a witness of it."  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy before he continued. Malfoy hadn't heard that his father had been arrested yet it looked like.   
  
Cho was watching Harry intently. She noticed how his eyes flashed in the light and she felt herself starting to flush. His arms looked so strong. They would feel so good around her she just knew. She had to tell him how she felt. She would do it soon. Monday after class. She had him just before lunch. She would ask him out then. She knew he would leave the Weasley girl for her. She watched him intently as he continued.  
  
Harry hadn't noticed Cho and how she was looking at him.   
  
"This morning Lucius Malfoy was executed at the ministry for his crimes. As a war criminal, the majority of his household has been turned over to his victims. As Mrs. Fudge did not wish to have anything to do with the Malfoy household, the punishment defaulted to me. The punishment as it was recorded for the record; the Malfoy name will be stricken from all wizarding records. The family will be stripped of titles and resources. The family home will be turned into lodgings for muggle born's who have nowhere to go. Sixty percent of their funds and the funds realized from the disposal of all artifacts in the manor not immediately needed by his wife or child will be put into a fund for the lodging of said muggle borns. The other forty percent will go to a fund for my use as I see fit. For his actions as a death eater and the murder of Cornelius Fudge and his obvious reversal towards the dark his life was deemed forfeit."  
  
Harry turned and left the hall and Ginny ran after him. As they left, the students were shocked. Harry was certainly blunt. Quite a few looked towards Malfoy. His face was white and he was looking with anger at the door Harry had just walked out.   
  
"Harry, are you all right?" she asked her fiancé. She had a small smile on her face at that. Harry turned towards her.  
  
"Gin, I'm the one who executed him. I told him I would give him a chance to duel before he died. As he was choosing his weapon, I cut his head off and lectured his corpse. Are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. She didn't care about that. Harry would do what he had to do. As long as they had their love, she would be happy.   
  
Harry smiled sadly. He kissed her and held her as he thought about the future. Then his smile became wider and he kissed her again. She had made her decision and she could always change her mind in the future.   
  
"Gin, don't you want to go show off your ring? You and the others can come to my office to contact your parents later. Or you can use Hedwig if you want time. She should be back by now."  
  
She smiled, kissed his cheek and turned back to the hall. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No, I'll have Dobby send something up to my office. I have tons of paperwork to look over. See you in an hour or so?"   
  
"We can bring you something?" she asked.  
  
"All right love. Have fun." He walked down to his office, his cane tapping loudly in the quiet halls.   
  
Harry was looking over his paperwork when his uncle and godfather came in.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus said, "What happened.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and told them what had happened at the trial and then of Malfoy's, interrogation, trial and execution. His thoughts flashed back to the interrogation. Malfoy's eyes trapped under the light, his good hand strapped at his side, the splinters being pushed under his nails, the smell of the brand heating in the fire, Malfoy's eyes when the brand came near him, the verbal diarrhea that exploded from him. His eyes snapped open and he shivered. He thought about it for a moment and realized he was disgusted with himself for what he had done. He smiled at that. His descent into the abyss was being arrested by his conscience. As long as he still had that he knew he wouldn't fall too far.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at his father's friends. "Did gin tell you?"  
  
"Tell us what Bambi?" they had seen the shiver. They were sure he hadn't enjoyed what he did.   
  
Harry smiled at the nick. "You'll find out soon enough. Did you ever see the diary my mum wrote for me?"  
  
Both nodded as Harry took it out and put it and the photo album in the bookcase behind him.   
  
"So, how much damage have you two done to my classes? Have you crushed the Slytherins dreams?" he asked.  
  
Sirius smirked and said, "The Slytherins have a whopping thirty two house points. Malfoy and his thugs destroyed my class room and tried to make it look like Gryffindors did it."  
  
Harry laughed. "poor younger students, paying for their elders' stupidity."  
  
When Harry said, that Sirius' face fell. The phrase reminded him of what happened to Harry's parents. Both of the others noticed.  
  
"Uncle Padfoot, if you don't wipe that look off your face I'm gonna have to put you up in a kennel for the night. You made a mistake and have already payed the consequences. Accept and move on. I have," Harry told his godfather.  
  
Ginny and the others came into the room. The twins had arms full of butterbeer and sweets. Ginny ran across the room and jumped in Harry's lap. He laughed and poked her in the side making her squeal in laughter.  
  
"What's with all the stuff?" Sirius motioned towards the treats in the twins arms.   
  
"Party time. The others will be here in a bit. We're celebrating two things. Best professor ever back," one of the twins said.   
  
Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows skeptically and looked at a nodding Harry.   
  
Then Hermione said, "And Harry and Ginny's engagement."  
  
Sirius and Remus' eyes swiveled towards a smirking Harry and a blushing Ginny. Ginny stuck out her left hand. Sirius' eyes rolled up and he hit the ground.   
  
"Damn, I thought it was gonna be you hitting the ground, uncle Moony," Harry teased.   
  
After they had revived Sirius, he looked at the twins and Ron. "You're not gonna do anything to him?"  
  
The twins and Ron looked at each other in alarm.   
  
"Go against mum and dads express desires? Bloody hell no," Ron said.  
  
"No one sends a howler like mum," one of the twins replied.   
  
"You got that right, Gred," Forge replied.   
  
Sirius looked at Harry and Ginny. "Are you two sure about this?"   
  
Ginny nodded and Harry spoke. "We're not getting married tomorrow. We're waiting until she's done with school. I wasn't going to ask her yet but I was asking Arthur before I knew what I was doing. Obviously my brain knows better than I do."  
  
The two looked at each other. The door opened and everyone from Gryffindor began to pile into the room. Harry waved his wand and the classroom doubled in size then tripled again. The desks were stacked against the wall and tables rose from the floor for the food that was brought in. as the students began to make as much noise and mess as possible Albus came in smiling.   
  
"Party for your return, Mr. Potter?" his eyes twinkling.   
  
Ginny answered for him. "And a private celebration for our engagement, sir." Her face was reddening.   
  
Albus nodded. "Most excellent. You two are an excellent match for each other."  
  
The headmaster picked up a butterbeer and sat next to the two. "Do they know Harry?"  
  
"The execution?"   
  
He nodded. The twinkle was gone.   
  
Harry replied, "Only Ginny knows. The rest don't need to know."  
  
The headmaster nodded and changed the subject. "Wasn't that your mother's engagement ring?"  
  
Harry nodded. He took the necklace off his neck and asked Ginny, "Would you like to use my parents' wedding rings also?"  
  
Ginny nodded and threaded her fingers through his hand.   
  
"I will leave you to your party Harry. Try not to let your house mates destroy your classroom or stay up too late. I'm sure Minerva will be more than willing to remove your head if you keep them out all night." His eyes were twinkling with mirth.   
  
Harry laughed and Ginny giggled.   
  
The headmaster left and Ginny dragged Harry into the middle of the room. Even if they were going to keep the engagement private, she could at least show off her 'promise' ring.   
  
The girls from first to seventh year oohed and ahhed over it. Most of them knew about the unicorn blood ring. They all noticed it glowing but they thought it was supposed to do that. Harry was being congratulated and asked by many of the students what he was going to do with the money. He still wasn't sure.   
  
When two am came around most of the students had made it back up to the dorm. Ginny had fallen asleep and Harry carried her to his room. He put her in the guest room and went to his room. He awoke a few hours later to his fiancé pressed up against him and her face in his shoulder. Her soft breathing as she slept tickling his neck. He kissed her brow lightly and went back to sleep. He doubted he could get into too much trouble sleeping with his fiancé.  
  
The next morning he awoke and Ginny was gone. A note on his desk told her she loved him and she had to get some clean clothes. She'd see him at breakfast.   
  
He smiled and hopped in and out of the shower and grabbed some clean robes. No classes today but he still had lots of paperwork and loads of homework to do due to his incarceration and he had to supervise three detentions. Sunday was a Hogsmeade visit. About the same time as they were in the village, the Weasley's would get the letter from Ginny, he thought. He smiled and walked out of the door. The portrait of the scribe winked at him.  
  
Harry was smiling as he walked in the hall and made his way to the staff table. He had to take his breakfast and lunch at the table but could join his friends at dinner.   
  
As Harry walked past the tables, he approached the Slytherin table. He didn't see Malfoy stand and reach under his robes. As Harry became level with Malfoy's house table Malfoy turned to leave.   
  
Harry felt a burning pain in his side. His aura traced the injury and followed twisting. As he collapsed, he wasn't sure whose screams he heard. 


	14. Beds and Betrayal

Ginny was running a cool cloth over her fiancé's forehead. He was burning up from the fever. No one knew what the poison was and Malfoy could not answer any questions. His arm had burnt to a crisp in seconds and he was in a coma.   
  
Albus, Remus and Sirius were sitting in madam Pomfrey's office. Sirius, who had demanded to know what had happened to Albus and who had been with him and how Malfoy Sr. had been caught, had dragged Albus into the office.   
  
"When I received the letter from Harry I recognized it wasn't his handwriting.   
I cast a spell so I could learn where the owl had come from. It didn't work so I had to improvise. I had a colleague turn me into a falcon with a seventy-two hour lock on the spell. This way I could follow the bird and not be noticed. When the owl reached where it had been sent from, I sat and waited in a tree for the next few days watching Death Eaters go in and out and listening to their plotting. As I sat and listened to them, I realized the spell would be ending in a few hours. I flew down to the ground and found a place to hide. When I was well hidden and I thought still had two hours I started to change back.   
There were still three Death Eaters in the house and one in the clearing. I stunned the one in the clearing and crept to the window. I could hear one asleep so I placed a silencing spell around him and went around the building.   
The other two were arguing in the kitchen then the one left through the floo. The one that was left stepped out the door to release another owl. Before he could open the cage, I stunned him.  
I went through the house making sure there was no one else. I looked through their belongings and took some evidence. I went to the one was still asleep and found Harry. Since I knew it wasn't he, I realized it was Polyjuice potion. Then I realized Polyjuice potion would have worn off by now.   
I looked around the room quietly and then I saw some parchment under his arm. I stunned him and took it out. I looked it over quickly and saw that it was a new potion that was a derivative of the Polyjuice potion. I went to the floo, called the ministry, and spoke to Arthur.   
I brought the Harry Potter look alike to the floo and left with him after the minister and Aries Cole arrived. I brought him back here and went over the potion with Severus and he told me where I could find the ingredients to reverse it in his private store in his quarters. The potion to reverse it was easy and only took a few hours to make. When it was done, I enervated the impostor and forced it down his throat.   
After he changed back, it was Lucius Malfoy. I gave him some of the potion he carried then took him to the ministry by floo and showed up as they were about to pronounce sentence."  
  
"What did they sentence him to?" Sirius asked quietly.   
  
Albus grinned at that. "He was sentenced three days in Azkaban due to underage apparition and insufficient evidence. Then he had the sentence reduced to time served due to good behavior and his known interactions already."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other then at Albus.  
  
Then Sirius said something in front of the headmaster no one had said in a long time.  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"  
  
All were laughing when Ginny swept in and started yelling at them for laughing when Harry was sick. Sirius clasped his hand over her mouth and repeated Harry's sentence to her. She just stared at him then looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Don't, you had every right to get mad at me for being callous around Harry. And you can call me Sirius. You're almost family now."  
  
She nodded and went back out to Harry kicking Malfoy's bed as she passed.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry was talking to his parents. He sat there and spoke with them about everything. He told them everything about himself that had happened lately. He showed his dad his animagus forms. Both were quite impressed. He was ecstatic to see his dads form for real and told them both that Sirius had been pardoned and Wormtail caught. Of course, for the first few hours it was somewhat hard for Harry to speak since his head was trapped against his mums shoulder as she clenched him to her. When James had finally pulled Harry out of Lily's grasp, they spent an immeasurable time talking about Harry's life. Harry was loathe telling them about his childhood but finally did. When he finished with the disappearance of the Dursley's his father looked at him sternly.  
  
"You're hiding something Harry. We may be dead but we can still tell when our son is hiding something."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should tell them what Sirius had done. Finally, he told them how it started.   
  
When he had gotten home, he had gone to his room to put away his school supplies.   
The next morning he had come downstairs holding his wand. He sat down at the table and ate the piddling serving he was allotted. Uncle Vernon had told him to go out and mow the lawn. None had noticed his wand until Harry stood and pointed it at him.   
'Don't talk to me' and walked back up to his room. He didn't go down for lunch and didn't go down for dinner. He just sat in his room huddled against his bed.   
He repeated this every day for the next few weeks. His uncle was forced to get his mail since Harry wouldn't open his window for any owl. Vernon crushed and sent back all the packages and letters. He had told Hedwig to spend the summer on her own. She could come back before it was time to leave. This went on until one morning Harry didn't have his wand. His uncle Vernon noticed and slapped Harry across the face hard. Harry didn't say a word. He just walked back to his room.   
Then Dudley pushed him down the stairs. Harry's arm snapped and so did his anger. Without meaning to Harry reached out with his aura and broke Dudley's wrist. When Vernon heard Dudley, he came running. He saw Dudley whining like a baby and he hit Harry. He smashed his hand into Harry's face repeatedly. Harry felt two of his teeth come out then he fell and couldn't stop falling. Every once in awhile he would float high enough and would look out and see Vernon or Dudley taking turns whipping him with a belt or punching him in the stomach. Harry's magic healed the major wounds but barely kept him alive.  
Harry looked up, saw the anger in both of his parent's eyes, and continued.  
  
After a time Harry wasn't sure of how long, he saw Dumbledore's face. He was too busy to pay attention though. He was learning something new and if he failed, he would be trapped forever. He looked again a few minutes later and saw Sirius.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and smiled sadly before continuing.   
  
He opened his eyes for a period of time and saw red hair. He thought it was his mum. Then he saw brown eyes and looked at them. He didn't recognize them at first. Then realized who it was later and what he had seen in her eyes.   
After a while he came out of himself and spoke to her.   
  
"But what happened to my sister and that bastard she married?" his mum cried.   
  
Harry looked down and whispered, "Promise not to get mad?"  
  
They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Sirius killed all of them."  
  
"How, Harry?"  
  
"Animagus," He whispered.  
  
He didn't look up. He didn't want to see the disappointment they would feel in their friend.  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry looked up at his mum and saw his father was looking at her in shock.  
  
"Lil, they were your family."  
  
"And they beat my son. They could have killed him before he even had to a chance to have a family of his own again."  
  
She ran over to Harry and began crying on his shoulder. His dad came over and wrapped his arms around both of them.   
  
"I'm glad you're not a killer, son."  
  
"Umm, Actually…" Harry started. "I was framed for the murder of Cornelius Fudge."  
  
"Who's he?" his dad asked.  
  
"He was the minister of magic before Albus and I convinced some others to support us in a vote of no confidence. He was killed shortly after he was unseated. When Albus caught the actual killer and brought him in my trial was voided. There was a fast trial for Malfoy.   
Fudge's wife didn't want to have anything to do with the trial since she now knew who had killed her husband. I participated in the interrogation and was given the right to pronounce sentence.   
Some days before all this happened I had been in the forbidden forest with my girlfriend-"  
  
He was interrupted here when his mum looked at him with interest. "You have a girlfriend? Do we know her family?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Virginia Weasley. Ginny."  
  
"The Weasley's had a girl? I thought they were destined for only boys," His dad laughed.  
  
"She's their last child. She's in her fourth year. Actually, she's not my girlfriend. She's my fiancée."  
  
His mum was stunned. "Fiancée? Don't you think you're too young?"  
  
"We're going to wait until she's done with school.  
"Anyway, we were in the forest lying by each other after a nightmare I had had destroyed the common room. She's an animagus also. I smelled blood and went to investigate. We found an injured unicorn and Fawkes healed it. The unicorn gave me the blood that had stuck to her body and she sketched out the dark mark when I asked her who did it. I flew to the village and found the Death Eater about to attack the home of Snape's sister where he was staying. I confronted him and broke his wand before cutting off his arm with my sword."  
  
He looked down at the ground and then continued.  
  
"Back to the trial, I stripped their family of their holdings and titles. Their names were expunged from wizarding records and I took all their assets and turned their manor into a free boarding house for muggle born."  
  
His mum was pleased at this.  
  
"Then I pronounced his sentence. He was to be executed the next morning. He was given the choice of how he wished to die in a duel. The next morning when he made his choice I severed his head with my sword."  
  
He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, Harry." His mum cried.  
  
His father took him in his arms and began to cry himself. "I'm so sorry Harry. We should've been there to protect you."  
  
"I went back to school and told all of them the verdict. His son attacked me later and here I am now. Dead, I guess."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny was sleeping on the bed next to Harry in the hospital wing. His cabin had been taken down after he had gone back to school.   
  
Sirius came in and shook her gently.  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy has been sentenced. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
She nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
"He's been outed as a Death Eater and sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban and his rights to do magic have been taken away. As soon as he's up he'll be taken away."  
  
Ginny nodded and glanced over at Malfoy's bunk. There were three Aurors standing around it. A girl glanced at Ginny and smiled. Another Auror came in and sat down besides Harry.  
  
"Hello, I'm Aries Cole."  
  
Ginny smiled sadly. "Harry mentioned you. He said some of your work stories were very funny."  
  
Aries smiled at that and asked how he was.  
  
"His fever has gone down but he still hasn't awoken."  
  
Aries nodded and pulled two broken wands out of his pocket. "Both of these are his by dueling rights."  
  
He set them down on the bedside table and walked away after ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry was dreaming again. This time he couldn't awake and was forced to watch Voldemort rape Ginny, then kill her repeatedly. No matter how hard he fought, how strong of spells he used nothing could break through. He couldn't even look away. He was forced to see Voldemort rape her. Then it changed. Voldemort was passing her around the Death Eaters. Both Malfoy's stood over Harry and laughed.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Madame Pomfrey was administering to Malfoy when she heard a crack she turned towards the sound and saw a wave pause in the air. She blinked and moved. When she had moved out of the direct path between Malfoy and Harry the wave began moving again. In the second it took to travel from where it had been to where Malfoy was about to not be, everything in a 3 foot radius turned to sludge. When the wave hit Malfoy, he was pressed against the wall. The three Aurors were standing off to the side and couldn't try anything. They had experienced a dream or two of Harry's each.   
  
Harry was tossing and turning in bed. The dream had reached a fevered pitch and Harry's aura began to seek out threats. It only found one and it was so close. The magic pushed out only to be stopped by someone in the way. The obstruction was gone. His aura pushed and slammed the threat against the wall. It didn't stop until it met the wall and the other aura was dissipating.  
  
Malfoy was no longer in one piece. He wasn't even in pieces. His body was now a smudge against the wall and stains flung all over the ward. Madame Pomfrey's screams brought all the professors running. When they came into the wing, they stopped dead. Hagrid arrived a few moments later with Fang. Fang began whimpering and Hagrid began whispering the Lord's Prayer.   
  
Everywhere they looked, there was blood and viscera. Harry Potter was still in his coma. Madame Pomfrey was still screaming and even the Aurors looked ill. They had seen horrible things but a person being crushed against a wall was new.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to Madame Pomfrey and pointed his wand at her. He picked her up before she could fall and carried her to one of the private rooms. Sirius and Remus were looking at the room in horror. Minerva had stepped to the door to close it when running footsteps approached.   
  
Ginny was screaming Harry's name as she ran. Her brothers and Hermione were right behind her. They came to the door as Professor McGonagall stepped into the hall. She stopped them from entering and was almost hexed by Ginny. Ron barely got Ginny's wand out of her hand. Sirius stepped out and spoke to them.  
  
"Ha-Harry is all right it seems but something happened to Malfoy. We'll let you into see Harry when the wing has been cl-cleaned."  
"What happened, Professor?" Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
Sirius just shook his head and escorted them away from the wing.   
  
When he returned after making sure the prefects would not let them leave the common room he returned to the infirmary.   
  
Harry was sitting up and was looking straight ahead. Before anyone could warn him not to, he approached his godson. He reached out and was flung across the room just as Albus had been before.  
  
"Shit, that hurt," he muttered as he rose cradling his broken wrist.   
  
He looked over and noticed Remus was cradling a broken arm. "Got you too huh?"  
  
Remus grimaced then joked. "We need to quit letting your godson discipline his elders."  
  
"Hope Bambi is okay," Sirius muttered.  
  
Dumbledore came out of Pomfrey's alcove and spoke to Minerva who was overseeing the cleanup. They were all avoiding going near Harry or even pointing their wands in his general direction. They did not know what had happened to cause this but they knew Harry was one of the few people who could.   
  
Dumbledore stepped out and spoke with the Aurors as Padfoot and Moony discussed how to help Harry. Sirius slowly approached him speaking softly. Harry looked his way but didn't seem to see him. He just fell back against the bed.   
  
Ginny was sitting in the common room doing her homework. The headmaster had kicked them all out of the hospital ward for the next two days. The professors had all been lenient on them but even Hermione had failed her last test.   
  
Hermione and Ron were arguing over something pointlessly stupid to argue about as Ginny sighed and grasped the emerald. Harry was feeling sorrow and hate. Another dream about Voldemort and his minions. None of them was close enough to feel or see his dreams. The twins were trying to cheer her up and failing miserably when a wave of revulsion and hate passed over all of them. Ginny had not been clutching the charm but she knew this was Harry. She stood and began running, the others following. They felt another wave. This time it was a blood lust. Ginny was screaming his name as she ran.  
When she was stopped by Professor McGonagall she drew her wand and was about to hex her when Ron pulled it out of her hands.   
  
The students were back in the common room. Ginny was plotting Ron and Sirius' deaths while the twins, Ron, and Hermione spoke trying to figure out what happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry wasn't sure where he was now. He had talked to his parents. Dreamt of Voldemort as usual and now he was here. Wherever here is.  
  
The chamber was round, the walls made of stone and the floor hard packed earth. The walls curved up into a dome. Harry looked at the stones and realized how intricate the construction was. The key was the top stone. If it were removed, the building would fall crushing him. If he was careful and studied the walls for a weakness…  
  
He had been looking at the walls forever now. In one spot, he could remove three and in another, he could remove four. Nowhere else was it safe to remove even two. Whoever had designed this room had done well. He hadn't even been able to change or cast any runes. No matter what kind of magic he tried, nothing happened. So he sat. And waited.  
  
Occasionally a plate of bread and some meat with a bit of salt and mustard would appear. There was a jar of water that never emptied and a hole in the ground on one side.  
  
Harry had taken to writing in the dirt and practicing his wandsmanship. One time instead of food, he received a rough-hewn stone with "YOU MUST UNDERSTAND YOURSELF." etched up on it. He sat back and thought.  
  
Somewhere between five minutes and five hundred years later, Harry opened his eyes. He thought he had come to a moment of clarity but wasn't sure. Instead of the stone hut, he was in privet drive. He shuddered and then realized… the furnishings were different.  
  
He looked around and saw two little girls. One was scowling at the other while the red haired one was giggling and doing homework. Harry looked at his mum doing her summer assignments. She must have been first or second year. He blinked and they were gone. He was standing by the lake. He turned and walked up to the castle. As he passed Lily, she looked his way but didn't approach. Harry continued. He reached the doors to the castle. When he reached out to them, his hands passed through and he stumbled in. the first years he passed did not notice him. He tried to concentrate on the auras around him. They all felt faint but he was barely trying. He found Ginny's and… his own? He headed towards the pulse. He found her in the hospital wing. Sitting over someone. Had Ron been hurt? He reached to touch her shoulder and it passed through her too. She shivered. Was he a ghost? He looked at the bed and saw himself.  
Well shit. Maybe I am dead? It doesn't look like he's… I'm breathing. Then he looked at Ginny again. She was speaking but her lips were moving so slowly. She reached out her hand to run it across his forehead. It took over ten minutes for it to reach him. Harry reached out to see if he could touch himself and felt something tug him. His eyes flashed open  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny was sitting at Harry's bedside. She was caught up and the headmaster had allowed her back in. Madame Pomfrey was still at St. Mungo's and probably wouldn't be back for a long time. No one would tell the students what had happened. Malfoy had awoken, the rumors said. He had tried to kill himself, others said. All anyone knew was that he was gone. The Slytherins were somewhat relieved he was gone. He always lorded over everyone.   
  
She was telling Harry about her day and was reaching to brush some hairs away when Harry twitched slightly. She thought he was going to have another nightmare and was about to get up. No matter how much she wanted to stay, she did not want to become one with the wall anytime soon. Then Harry's eyes opened. He looked around and closed them again.  
  
Ginny sighed and reached for his hand. When she touched it, she was pulled down onto him.  
  
"Hi love."  
  
She gasped and Harry replied, "No kiss? I guess I can just go back to sleep then."  
  
"You're awake?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and opened his eyes. As soon as Ginny saw those familiar eyes, she was kissing his face. He started kissing back. His hands started roaming somewhat until a cough was heard. Harry and Ginny turned and saw a red faced Angie Morrow standing at the foot of his bed.   
  
Ginny climbed off and flushed. Harry grinned at her slightly and looked at the young girl. "Yes, Miss Morrow?"  
  
"I made this for you professor." Angie held out a card.   
  
Harry took it and looked at Ginny for a second then opened. It read get well soon, Professor. You're the best. –Angie  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "Thank you."   
  
Then he looked at Ginny and said, "At least one first year hasn't sent me a singing get well card."  
  
Ginny flushed even more and Harry explained what had happened to Angie. She was grinning and left after Harry told her to call him Harry when they weren't in class.   
  
Ginny swatted his arm and said, "I was a first year."  
  
Harry smirked, "So was she."  
  
Then Ginny said, "I was in love with you, you prat."  
  
"You were? You mean you aren't anymore?" he teased.   
  
She swatted him again and started kissing him.   
  
An hour later, the new nurse arrived to find Ginny curled up in Harry's arms. She had been warned not to awaken Harry and had been told what had happened in the ward. She smiled at the tableau in front of her. She hoped Miss Weasley would be ok when the two awoke and went to get the headmaster.   
  
Albus was sitting next to him when he awoke. He looked down and realized he had woken up the same way as when he had confronted Ron.   
  
"Hello, Harry. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I slept with an angel. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
Harry shook his head and the headmaster told him everything from the knife and Malfoy's arm burning off to Malfoy being pressed against the wall and crushed.   
  
Harry looked down and whispered, "Bloody hell."  
  
The headmaster asked him if he knew why it might have happened.   
  
Harry told him of the nightmare where Ginny had been passed around the Death Eaters. When he finished he heard a gasp. He looked down and saw Ginny's pale face. She had heard everything. From the crushing of Malfoy to the dream of her being raped.   
  
Harry's face turned as pale as hers did as she started crying. He gathered her into his arms and shushed her. The headmaster looked down at them and walked off leaving Harry to comfort her.   
  
"Ginny, love. Shush. It's okay. Nothing will happen to us."  
  
She sniffled. "I wasn't crying about me. I was crying about you. You won't ever be able to have a normal life."  
  
He grimaced. "Gin, I have a normal life. I just happen to have an abnormal enemy."   
  
She smiled slightly at the abnormal enemy bit and Harry dried her tears. The headmaster cam back a few moments later.  
  
"The ministry has to charge you Harry. Even though it was unintentional and he had stabbed you."  
  
Harry nodded and asked what the verdict was.   
  
"This summer you will be placed under house arrest and not allowed to leave the castle," The headmaster replied.  
  
Ginny was angry over that. "He can't come home?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head. "You'll be able to talk to him but he won't be able to leave the castle or receive any visitors except ministry officials."  
  
The headmaster grinned slightly. "I'm sure the minister of magic will be more than happy to come visit his future son in law with his family though."  
  
Harry nodded at that and kissed Ginny's cheek. He fell back asleep. Since he was in a bed he might as well sleep, he thought.  
  
The next morning Fawkes was sitting above him singing brightly. Harry sat up and looked at the bird. Then he looked at his wound. He had a nasty scar on his side. He wondered why Fawkes hadn't tried to heal him. Fawkes jumped to his shoulder and Harry closed his eyes. He saw Fawkes crying over his wound and the tears just rolling off his body. He had no clue about what kind of poison would resist something as powerful as phoenix tears. He reached up and smoothed down some of Fawkes' feathers.  
  
Harry stood up and started to reach for his clothing. The nurse came up and told him he had to get back in bed. Harry just took his cane out of his pocket and grasped his wand. He returned the cane to normal size and transfigured his pajamas into some suitable clothing. It was lunchtime and he wanted to sit with his friends.   
  
As he made his way out of the wing, his friends were turning the corner and almost knocked him over.   
  
"Harry, you're up and around all ready?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ron just patted him on the back.   
  
Ginny grabbed his hand and they walked to the great hall. As Harry walked into the hall, everyone looked. No one other than his friends and the headmaster knew he had awoken. They stared at him as he walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the twins. His friends joined him and they began to eat. Harry refused to tell them of what had happened and Ginny refused to tell either. After the meal, Harry grabbed an éclair and took a bite out of it. Where he had been sitting, an emerald colored kitten was playing with the edge of the tablecloth. Ron was laughing along with the twins. Hermione and Ginny were glaring at all three of them when Harry reappeared.  
  
"Like our new Kitty Klares?" the twins choked out through their laughter. "Your uncle showed us how to make 'em."  
  
Harry looked up at the head table and saw Remus and Sirius grinning. He got up and walked out of the hall with Ginny. As he passed the head table, a puppy and wolf cub appeared on the table.   
  
"War is hell, isn't it Padfoot, Moony?"  
  
Albus was laughing at what had happened to two of his professors and professor McGonagall was grinning at the two Marauders.   
  
Harry was tiring and headed back to his quarters. He was cursing how often he spent time in the hospital wing. When he got there Ginny tucked him in while Harry grimaced over the fact his girlfriend was babying him. He fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke to a sallow faced man standing over him carrying a baby. A pretty woman with long black hair stood next to him. Harry looked back and forth between them.  
  
"My sister wishes to speak with you," Snape replied.  
  
"Okay, Sevvie," Harry replied cheerfully.  
  
Snape swept out into his sitting room scowling while his sister was laughing.  
  
"Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry for how I treated you," she said.  
  
Harry waved it off and asked her name. "I'm Samantha Sorthin."  
  
"You know, for a relative of Severus you're quite nice to speak to. How come you two are so different?"  
  
"Actually except for his appearance we used to be a lot like. He treats you worse than he treats anyone he's ever met, though. Do you know why?" she asked him.  
  
Harry nodded. "My father saved his life and he's never forgiven him for it. Then I ruined his chance to get the Order of Merlin first class. That really pissed him off. Specks of saliva were flying when he came to find me. And then recently I beat him at sword fighting."   
  
She nodded and swept back into the sitting room and returned with her child. "This is Eric Harold Sorthin."  
  
Harry grimaced when he heard that and she laughed. "He's not named after you. He's named after his grandfather."  
  
"Umm, not to sound rude but I was always under the impression that the majority of Snape's family were dark?"  
  
"Actually we are. Severus and I were the white sheep of our family."  
  
Harry laughed aloud at that.   
  
Snape came back in saying it was time to go.   
  
"Would you like to come to dinner sometime?" Snape groaned when his sister asked this.  
  
"Since it would make Sevvie most uncomfortable I accept the offer. May I bring my girlfriend?"   
  
She nodded and the three made their way out.   
  
Harry got out of bed and looked at his watch. It was almost dinnertime. He wondered when he had to restart classes. As he got in the shower, he noticed a note on the desk. He spent twenty minutes in the shower then went over to the desk.   
  
He looked at the note while he dripped on the floor, then he heard giggling. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He looked over in the corner and his cloak wasn't there. With a feral grin he spoke. "Accio invisibility cloak."  
  
His cloak flew off her and landed in his hand. He wrapped it around his waist and everything below his navel disappeared.   
  
Ginny innocently asked, "Are you ready for dinner love?" as her face reddened.  
  
"Yeah. I return to teaching tomorrow. Wanna help me get dressed?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She wanted to treasure watching him pad out of the bathroom with water dripping off him. If she watched him get dressed, she'd lose the mental image.   
  
When Harry had finished dressing, he came out to the sitting room and saw his girlfriend with a carnal grin on her face. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear all the things he could do with just his lips and her neck. As she shivered, he began. By the time dinner started both were quite breathless.   
  
They made their way down to dinner and were motioned over to the head table. The headmaster and professor McGonagall were holding a pair of puppies. Professor McGonagall was somewhat stunned and the headmaster was fighting a grin.   
  
"Minerva and I were unable to reverse your spell for anything more than a few minutes. We both tried many times. Would you be willing to change your godfather and uncle back now?" Albus' eyes glittered with mirth.   
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to leave them as is. Their teaching skills are probably the same. Are you sure you want them back?" he teased.  
  
Both of the animals were growling at him as Albus pondered the question and finally nodded when the puppy started tugging on his robes.  
  
Albus and Minerva set them on the ground. Harry turned them both back with one small change. Sirius appeared in only his boxers. The room went silent. Then the laughter burst out.  
  
"Uncle Sirius, why are you in your underwear?" Harry asked slyly.   
  
Sirius looked down and then at Harry. He ran behind Hagrid and grabbed his jacket.   
  
"Do you submit? Will you acknowledge I am your superior in pranks, uncle Sirius?" he called out for the whole room in a singsong tone. It became as silent as a tomb as the students listened for the answer.  
  
Sirius bit it out. "Yes."  
  
"We can't hear you uncle Sirius."   
  
"YES," he bellowed.   
  
"Yes what uncle Sirius?" he asked in an innocent tone.   
  
"Yes you are my superior in pranks. You win." He said softly.   
  
After he finished the students began clapping for Harry again. He took a bow and went to sit with his friends.  
  
"Think he'll try to get revenge Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
"Most definitely," he replied.  
  
As he sat watching his godfather stew in Hagrid's coat Harry looked over his schedule that had been in his room when he got up. He was taking the N.E.W.T.S. in four subjects, Charms, DADA, COMC and Transfiguration. He stood and started to leave. His friends stood and followed him. Except for grabbing Ginny's hand, he didn't acknowledge them.   
  
As they neared his room, he handed the slip to Hermione. She gasped and showed it to the others.  
  
"Will you pass Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
He nodded and passed through the opening into his room. They had their books and spread them out to begin doing their work they hadn't finished.   
  
Harry remembered the dinner and told Ginny. Ron and Hermione were laughing about the reaction Snape had.   
  
"Think we should appear as lions?" he asked.   
  
Ginny giggled and nodded when they both heard a pop. They looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was gone and Ron was stroking a falcon.   
  
"She's got it? Awesome. How close are you Ron?" Harry asked.   
  
"I haven't really been practicing. I've been busy."   
  
Hermione reappeared and Ron grinned at her. Hermione's face reddened.  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow and gagged. Ron picked up a throw pillow and hit Harry perfectly. Harry went to retaliate and accidentally hit Hermione. After that, it devolved into a pillow fight that only stopped when Albus appeared.   
  
"Ahhh, to be young again," Albus said.   
  
Harry stood and stretched. "How are you, Albus?"  
  
"Just fine. Are you ready for a return to teaching tomorrow? It seems that all of our defense professors have something bad happen to them. It would seem the jinx may be real."  
  
Harry nodded and yawned. He looked at his watched and his face paled. It was after one am.  
  
"Yes Harry. It's after one am. You better get some sleep and your friends are out after hours. Luckily all of them had detention due to their low grades and this study session," he smirked when he said that part, "will count towards their punishment."  
  
The others gathered up their books and bags as Albus swung out of the door.   
  
Ginny kissed Harry and followed the other two out the door. Harry walked into his room, smiled at the picture of him and Ginny asleep and fell into bed without undressing.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he stepped to the window and saw Lily. He grabbed his Firebolt and jumped out the window. He hadn't flown in a long time and he had an hour until breakfast. He flew down to say good morning to Lily and gave her an apple. She butted her head into his shoulder before he flew off. He made three circuits of the castle casually then flew as fast as he could in and out of the towers skimming along the parapets.   
  
After he finished he flew back through his window and got in the shower. As he soaked under the steaming water, Ron came in the room and threw a towel at him.   
  
"Hurry up. We want our favorite professor back," he teased.   
  
Harry said something rude his future mother-in-law would have given him grief for and got out of the shower. As he dressed, Hermione and Ron came in the room. Ginny broke past her brother and strolled into his room. She was disappointed he was already dressed. She hugged him and grabbed him whispering, "I want some of this tonight lover."  
  
Harry blushed and grinned while following her out of the room. Ron noticed the grin but wisely refrained from commenting. Ginny obviously knew too much about his and Hermione's clandestine activities.  
  
Hermione had something to tell Harry but she didn't want to tell it in front of Ginny. Parvati had told her that Cho was planning on asking Harry out. She didn't want to say it in front of Ginny because she had been told Harry had been flirting with Cho. She didn't believe it since Harry was busy with being almost killed or framed for murder but she had to make sure. She tried to catch him alone for the past day but it hadn't happened. In truth, she hadn't believed a word of what Parvati had said but she wanted to make sure.  
  
When Harry got into the hall, he looked around. His first day back to teaching and he was already tired. His cane was out most of the students noticed. He saw that the twins were looking at him admiringly. He had bested one of the infamous Marauders after all and was the son of another. The Marauders had been their idols since first year. He could handle that kind of adoration. Colin and Dennis Creevey were obviously ready for their favorite person in the whole world to resume teaching. He groaned inwardly at that. He looked at the other tables and didn't notice the look in Cho's eyes. He continued his walk to the head table after kissing Gin's cheek. He looked at his uncle and godfather and saw the look in both their eyes. He smiled at them and a feral gleam reached his eye.   
  
Cho watched Harry sit down. She couldn't believe how hot he was. She kept thinking about his lips while a small voice in the back of her mind tried to get her attention. It was trying to remind her about Evan and the fact that Harry obviously loved Ginny. The jewelry alone was evident. Unfortunately, she didn't pay attention and was fighting hard not to drool.   
  
After Harry's first class, he spoke with Angie for a few minutes about her last essay. She wanted to redo it and Harry said that would be all right but he would have to take off three points. She nodded and went off to her next class. Three other Slytherin first years asked for extra credit and Harry told them to each do a two-foot long essay on the creatures that had shown up when they went up against the Boggart. They nodded and took off.  
  
Harry sat down at his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. He was awoken by the sounds of the Ravenclaw sixth years filing in. the students took their seats and Harry did roll. He had them open their books to chapter thirty-four and began the lesson.  
  
After the lesson, Cho asked Harry if she could talk to him about her homework. They were talking about it when Harry stood up. Cho walked up to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight. Harry was so startled he almost blew her across the room. As he began to extricate himself, hell began.  
  
Ginny was walking to Harry's class. They were both done until lunch and she was hoping they could spend some time alone in his office. She hadn't had a chance to spend time with him lately. As she neared the class, she heard a familiar voice but couldn't place it. As she stepped into the room, her heart stopped. Harry was kissing Cho. She saw Harry start to put his arms around her. If she had been holding the emerald charm she would have felt what was really happening but her heart was breaking. She felt for the rings on her finger and pulled them both off. She threw them at Harry and stormed out of the room. As she ran away, she started pulling off the other jewelry.   
  
Harry was trying to figure out what the hell was happening when he felt something small strike him. He finally was able to pull away and saw his fiancée running away. He tried to go after her but Cho wouldn't let go.  
  
He stunned her and summoned the rings to him. He chased after Ginny and caught up. When he did, she spun and he saw her wand in her hand. Before he could throw up a shield, Ginny had screamed a curse. Harry was flung against the wall and slid into blackness. Ginny turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going. 


	15. Lost and Found

Harry awoke with a pounding headache and a pissed Ron being held back by Hermione. Why the hell did this seem familiar? Oh yeah. They both involved a certain other redhead. Shit, he thought. Our first fight and it's not even a simple one.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking Harry? You just asked her to marry you and you're fooling around with someone else?" Ron asked. "You know I have to hurt you for this."  
  
"totally understandable but its not my bloody fault," Harry yelled, then clutched his head moaning.   
He whispered, "I don't have any feelings for Cho anymore. It was a stupid crush and I didn't do anything."  
  
Hermione said in a cold voice, "I heard Parvati and Lavender talking about you two flirting." She was starting to believe the gossip.  
  
"When have I had time? Between my uncle, being framed for murder and getting stabbed I've spent more time in the hospital than I have with anyone," he once again whispered. He was sure if he spoke too loud again, his head would split.   
  
"I need to know why Cho kissed me. I don't care if she likes me. She's a bloody student and I'm her professor. Ginny may also be a student but she's my future. Someone get my… no, Ron, you go get my godfather and the headmaster. We'll be in my quarters. I need the Marauder's map."  
  
"Don't tell me what…"  
  
"Mr. Weasley do as I bloody tell you or you'll never pass any of your courses," Harry's voice dripped with more venom than even Snape could produce.  
  
Harry stood and his cane flew from his classroom towards him. The cane lengthened and his staff was in his hands. Harry used it to stand and turned towards his friend. His aura pulsed and started to become visible.   
  
"Ron, please do NOT make me angry," he whispered. "Whatever you think you COULD do is nothing compared to what I WOULD do in retaliation."  
  
He limped down the hall towards his quarters.   
  
Harry was sitting in his room looking at the marauder map. Ron and Hermione came in followed by his godfather and the headmaster.   
  
"She's in the forest. She's probably in her animagi form so she's safe, but shit, what the hell is wrong with Cho? What the bloody hell was she thinking?" Harry whispered.  
  
The headmaster sat down beside him and handed him a potion. "For your headache. And if you'll allow me, the back of your head is bleeding. Miss Weasley is quite powerful."  
  
Harry nodded and drank the potion as the headmaster sealed the wound and cleaned away the blood. Harry was watching Ginny in the forest and then began looking for Cho. She was in her common room. "Come on Albus. I'll need your help on this. I have no clue how to deal with this."  
  
The headmaster nodded and followed him out of the room. "Harry, what makes you think I would be any more knowledgeable about women?"  
  
"I wanted you to come to check her for spells. You might have knowledge Voldemort wouldn't know about. I was too shocked to examine her or her aura," Harry replied.   
  
The two made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. As they went, Harry was becoming angrier and angrier. His eyes literally blazed with emerald fire. What right did Cho have trying to interfere in his life?  
  
They entered the common room and Harry turned towards one of the girls sitting at a table. She was in Cho's year. "Where is Miss Chang?" his voice dripped with malignance and the girl paled.   
  
She whispered, "In our room."  
  
Harry nodded and made his way their one of the students who was in his way was pushed against the wall as Harry's aura sought out and moved obstacles.   
  
The headmaster and Harry knocked on her door. One of her roommates answered and blanched when she saw who was there. "Who else is in here?"  
  
The girl replied, "Just Cho and I."  
  
"Is she decent?"  
  
The girl nodded and Harry motioned for her to leave. She ran down to the common room and watched the two professors enter.   
  
"Why did you kiss me? My fiancé is not happy and neither am I."  
  
She looked up at that and the back down. Harry's eyes narrowed. He pushed his aura around her. Something was wrong with hers.  
  
"Albus, do you see what I see?" he had made her aura visible.  
  
"Yes, I've never seen that before though."   
  
"Sir, I need you to put the imperius on me and have me make my aura visible."  
  
Albus cast the spell and Harry did as he was ordered. Their aura's were affected the same. Someone had been controlling her.   
  
"Do you know how to break her free from it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but it will take awhile. Let's get her to the hospital wing. We'll have to get Severus back. He's accomplished with this curse."  
  
Harry nodded and walked with them to the hospital wing. When they got there, Harry turned into an owl and flew to the village. He arrived at the home and began pecking madly on the window. Samantha answered the window and stood waiting for the letter. Harry flew in and turned back. He looked at her and immediately turned around.  
  
"I need to see breas… err I mean Severus," he was blushing. She didn't wear much to bed and what she did wear wasn't very concealing.  
  
She was surprised to see him. Especially as an animagus but she went to get Severus.   
  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Cho Chang is under Imperius. The headmaster wants you to come back. We need your help removing it from her." Severus nodded and went to get some clothes on. Samantha returned and Harry turned back to see if Samantha was decent.   
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn"  
  
"Don't worry Harry. You didn't do it on purpose. And if you were older and didn't have a girlfriend I might ask you to stay," she laughed.  
  
Harry grimaced and she noticed. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Ginny is mad at me. Some other girl kissed me and she walked in before I had recovered enough to push her away. She's under imperius but we're not sure who did it and if it was the reason for the kiss or if she likes me. I don't want to lose Gin," he said sadly.   
  
She came over and patted his arm. "If she truly loves you she'll come back. Anger is understandable in the situation. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll understand you don't care for the other girl."  
  
"Unfortunately I used to have a crush on her," she said. "And Ginny knows."  
  
As she was comforting him, Severus came back with a bag and pack of spells and potions and ingredients. He made for the floo and motioned for Harry to follow. "I'll fly back. I hate the floo network."   
  
He turned back into an owl and flew out of the window. The cool air felt good and he almost slowed to enjoy it.  
  
As Harry was flying back to the castle, Ginny was sitting in a clearing crying. She had thought Harry truly loved her. Was she just a game to him? She was sure he had seen love in his eyes. Why hadn't he made love to her when she wanted to? She knew she wasn't as pretty as Cho but her body was shaped well. Her breasts were shaped nicely even though they weren't as big as Cho's. What of all the times he'd said he loved her? Why had he done this to her?   
  
As Ginny sat there, denizens of the forbidden forest saw a tasty snack. They watched and waited for her to fall asleep. Her anxiety was feeding them an exotic appetizer.   
  
Harry arrived at the castle and decided that the headmaster didn't need him now. He would go look for Ginny. Even with her mad at him, he needed to make sure that she was safe. The moon was full. Harry wondered how Remus was doing fleetingly. Maybe if Ginny had gone back to the castle he would go spend the night with Moony. Padfoot was probably with him by now.  
  
As Harry flew over the forest, his eyes searched for Ginny. As Harry looked, he realized he was wrong earlier. He could see limited colors. Red seemed to be one of the few he recognized. As he searched, he realized he was near where they had rested before. He flew towards the clearing and found her. She was surrounded by black creatures and was lying very still. Harry almost fell out of the air. He should have been here earlier. She moved slightly, he thought. Harry then did something foolish. He changed back in the middle of the air. As he fell, he tried to change into a dragon. He almost failed he was so distracted. A few handfuls of feet above the ground he was in his largest form. He roared and the creatures dispersed. He changed back and tried to see if she was ok but he couldn't tell. He knew nothing about medical magic other than the few he had been conscious for when he was injured. Moreover, regrowing her bones was neither needed nor possible without a bloody potion.  
  
He changed back to a dragon and took her carefully into his hand. He was afraid he would injure her more. Unfortunately, it was the only way he could get her to the hospital as fast as possible. He flew as quickly as possible with out flying too fast to injure her. He recognized one of the windows near the hospital wing and began looking in each window. There. Albus was standing with the new nurse and Cho was lying in a bed. They were far enough away Harry hoped. He was going to have to put a lot of force into this. He slammed his fist into the window and it rattled as he drew back and did it again. This time he breathed fire on his hand and hit it again. The glass melted and he slammed his arm around making it big enough. He slipped his other arm in after he withdrew the fist and opened it to hold out Ginny. Albus had recognized him after the first hit and rushed over to retrieve Ginny. When Harry felt her gone, he changed into the owl and flew to the window. He didn't see the blood dripping from his wing as he landed. He changed back and swayed from the blood loss. As the headmaster stepped to him, Harry fell into the dark's gracious embrace.  
  
Harry woke up to Hermione's anxious face. He looked around and didn't see Ginny. He remembered what happened and groaned. He didn't have a reason to be up and decided to go back to sleep.   
  
Five days later Cho was helping Ron and Hermione look after Ginny. She had to tell Ginny what had happened. It had taken two days and three very painful potions but she was in control of her own mind again. She looked down at Ginny's pale face. She was so pretty. Cho wished she had cute freckles like that. She hated her own straight black hair and wished she had wavy hair like Ginny's. She looked over at Hermione and thought even bushy hair would be better than her own was.  
  
Harry had awoken a few days ago then went right back to sleep. Hermione was worried about him but Ginny was worse off and Harry was strong enough to bounce back from some blood loss she hoped.   
  
Madame Pomfrey had returned from St. Mungo's. The woman who had taken over for her was staying on to watch over Harry. Poppy still had problems getting close to Harry. Actually, she was terrified of him. She knew he had only done what he did instinctually but she was terrified of his power.   
  
Samantha had stopped by and left get-well cards for both of them and a picture of her son for Harry. She had tucked a note telling her how Harry had been in Ginny's envelope when he came to get Severus. She doubted the girl would believe her but she hoped she would. She didn't know about the other girl being under imperius.   
  
Severus was not in a good mood. His sister was friendly with that whelp Harry Potter. Bad enough Harry had probably saved his life. Even worse, his nephew was named Harold. At least it wasn't after the brat. At least Harry was alive. Two animagi forms were amazing. He didn't yet know Harry had two more. Severus was reading a book on childcare. He couldn't find anything else is his bag. Obviously, Samantha had taken out his books and put her own in. he should've gone down to the library except he did not want to carry his nephew through the halls. Therefore, he was stuck reading this. He looked down at the mirror on his desk and saw Harry was dreaming again. Only Harry could destroy that much property and get away with it, he snorted.  
  
Ginny awoke and saw Cho sitting above her. She didn't know how she got into the hospital wing and she didn't care. All she knew was when she was done with Cho she would be lucky to be here already. No one had noticed she was awake and that was fine. She sat up and slapped Cho as hard as she could. She reached back to punch her but her hand was caught.   
  
Cho had never been hit before. She deserved this though. She was too weak willed to fight off the imperius and had hurt Harry. Once again, Harry was in the hospital and this time his girlfriend was there too. And it was her fault instead of You—Know-Who's this time. Then she saw Ron hold his sister's hand back.   
  
"Tell her, Cho," Hermione said.  
  
"I-I w-was under imperius, Ginny. I don't feel anything for Harry. He tried to push me away but I wouldn't let him. You can hate me but don't blame him. It's my entire fault," she cried pitifully.   
  
Ginny glared down at her. Why should she believe her?  
  
"Miss Weasley, Harry loves you more than anything. I saw it in his eyes when we went to question Miss Chang. Your one act has hurt him more than anything Voldemort has done I would say," Dumbledore said sharply. "Harry once again risked his life to save yours in the forest and is now unconscious. Once again, no one can tell why and we must wait for him to awaken on his own."  
  
Ginny looked at everyone around her. Cho was still crying. Hermione was comforting her and throwing withering glances her way. Ron's expression really hit her, though. He had always been her companion when they were little. The look on his face was the one he had always reserved for Malfoy.   
  
"Ginny, Harry loves you. I don't know why. You've hurt him badly and in more ways than one. You should've trusted him. I didn't twice so far. His last words to me were the coldest I've ever heard out of him. He may no longer be my friend. I've hurt him before but what you did was so much worse."  
  
Hermione gasped at Ron's words and Ginny curled up into a ball on the bed crying. The headmaster looked at Ron through narrowed eyes. Had he done that on purpose or as usual spoken without engaging his brain? Then he saw the look cross Ron's face. Yes, he'd done it on purpose. The headmaster wondered if he had gone too far. Ron knew his sister the best of all of them but even that wasn't enough to gauge accurately how to deal with something like this.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny a potion for dreamless sleep and walked over towards Harry. She wasn't as fearful but she still was careful. She waved her wand over him and noted that once again his vitals were fine except the slowness of his breathing. Even with the slow breathing, his night terrors were as nerve wracking as they would be if he were hyper accelerated. At least she hoped so.   
  
Ron and Hermione were sleeping in the hospital wing. They had convinced the headmaster it was for the best. He secretly agreed and wished he could also. Unfortunately, it would look very bad for him to be in the hospital wing for that long.   
  
Harry was awake. He looked around the hospital wing and saw Hermione, Ron, and Cho lying in beds near Ginny. He didn't know Cho was no longer influenced. As he stood there, he made up his mind. He picked up a quill and a blank piece of parchment. He left a note for the headmaster and flew into the night air.   
  
The next morning a frantic Poppy awakened the headmaster. "Harry's gone. There was a note but it couldn't be opened." She handed it to the headmaster and it folded open.   
  
Albus, I'm going into the forest. I need time to think. I'll be back soon but something has happened and I need to know why it has. I had a message waiting for me in my sleep reminding me I still didn't know. –H  
  
The headmaster looked out his window and thought he saw a griffin flying over the forest. He nodded to Poppy and told her that Harry would be gone for a few days and would return when a task was completed.   
  
Harry was flying over the forbidden forest looking for something. He didn't know what it was but he knew he would find it. Then he saw a familiar shape. He flew in circles above it and realized it matched the stone in the hut. He circled down and landed nearby. When he changed back, he realized the clearing was glowing with a faint golden light.   
  
He stood near the stone and watched it pulse. The lights beat matched his hearts. Nothing evil seemed to be near. It looked like this was a center of power. But for who? Who had created this? Did the headmaster know? Harry understood the magic around him. Or at least most of it. Something about this was older than the magic he tapped into. The pulsing was starting to soothe him and he was becoming lethargic. He reached over to touch the stone. When he did, time stopped. Then time started again and Harry was gone.  
  
Ginny had woken and Harry was gone. Her heart was so heavy, she thought. It might plummet out of her onto the ground any moment. Her necklace and charm bracelet were sitting on the table next to her. She picked up the bracelet and touched the ruby charm. Her sorrow was magnified ten-fold. When she touched the emerald, she felt wonderment and then nothing. She screamed when what should have been Harry's feelings became a null void. She collapsed back into her own bed when her finger brushed her own charm. The fear and shame emanating off of it almost sent her into shock.  
  
Molly and Arthur were walking into the ward when they heard their daughter scream. Ron had written and told them what had happened. Arthur had finally been able to repair some of the ministry's faults imbued by Fudge and had decided a few days before Ginny and Harry had their problem to come visit. Once they heard what Harry had done, then received a floo call from a much-chastised Ron explaining what had really happened, did they come to the school.   
  
Molly dropped the gifts for Harry and Ginny when she heard her daughter scream. She was at her daughter's bedside to see her collapse and the tables and beds near her rattled heavily. Ginny's emotions were being fueled by her magic and the chaos forming around her awoke the others. Hermione and Ron ran to her bedside. Arthur stood at the foot. Madam Pomfrey came in and passed her wand over Ginny. She clucked her tongue and summoned a potion bottle from the storage room. Mrs. Weasley reached to hold her hand and found the bracelet in her hand. She went to take it out of her hand and felt the ruby. The emotions pouring off of Ginny made her stumble and Ron caught her.  
  
"Be careful Mrs. Weasley. The jewels on the bracelet are linked to Harry and Ginny. She can experience Harry's emotions by touching the emerald," Hermione said.  
  
She touched the emerald and diamond and felt nothing. "Are you sure, Hermione? I don't feel anything from the emerald or diamond."  
  
Hermione reached over and touched the bracelet. She gasped. "Ron, there's nothing coming from Harry."  
  
They went over to his bed and realized he wasn't in it. The headmaster stepped in and spoke to them.  
  
"Harry said he had to go into the forbidden forest. I saw him flying above it early this morning. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
Ron and Hermione shook their heads and Hermione said, "Professor, we can't feel Harry's emotions from the emerald. Harry linked his and Ginny's emotional states to the charms in her bracelet. There's nothing coming from the emerald."  
  
She handed the bracelet to the headmaster and he touched the emerald. He ran his finger over the ruby as a test and almost fell from the intensity.  
  
"Is it always this strong? Professor Flitwick said that Harry had done well charming this but he might have overdone it," he asked of them.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I've touched it when Harry was in a good mood before. It just gave me a moment of contentment until I let go. Ginny screamed and collapsed a moment ago though."  
  
The headmaster nodded and went out of the room.  
  
Albus was worried. His girlfriend couldn't feel Harry. He knew they would work this out and he didn't change his designation for them. He called the staff into his office.  
  
"Harry went into the forbidden forest this morning to search for something. This morning when Ginny awoke she realized that Harry couldn't be felt in her charm."  
  
Some of the other staff was confused at that and professor Flitwick explained.  
  
"Harry came to me and I helped him with charming two jewels to show the present emotional state of him and Ginny. If they can't feel anything then he's…"  
  
He trailed off. He didn't want to finish.   
  
Sirius and Remus were both looking dangerous. It had been a full moon just a few days ago and Remus had been looking somewhat haggard. With the news of Harry, his features became more set and the glint in his eyes were just as dangerous as the ones in Sirius'.  
  
"We will cancel classes for the day and commence with searching the forbidden forest. Minerva, I want you to go down to the hospital wing and get the minister. He was here to visit Harry and his daughter. I need him to contact the ministry and have them send Aurors to help. In the search."  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
When she was gone, he turned and took out a map of the forest. He laid it on his table and began assigning sectors to staff where he had seen Harry flying. He told them all what forms Harry could take and the identifying marks. All were stunned when they heard he had four different animagi forms. They got over it quickly and prepared to pacify the students and head into the forest.  
  
They had been searching for a week now. Many of the Aurors had been taken off of the case but Aries and a few others were still searching. He had borrowed a broom from the school and was slowly flying above the forest running another search grid. He noticed a small clearing and set down for a moment to look at the map the headmaster had loaned him. It was over three hundred years old and wasn't all that current but it auto updated itself as he flew along. The current areas were red and the old areas were black. Most of the map was red and he looked for the next black area to search. It was a mile or so to the north and he flew towards it.   
  
Aries approached the clearing and was about to fly onto the next when he saw a faint golden glow. Taking out his wand, he decided to check it out. He set down and looked around then walked to the stone that was pulsing. There was something etched on it. He didn't recognize the design and pulled out a quill and parchment. He would copy it down and show it to some people at the ministry. As his quill began scratching along the parchment, he wondered if Harry was ever going to be found.   
  
Aries was being watched. He felt it in his bones. He looked behind him and saw nothing. He turned slowly in a circle. When he came back to his original position, he saw something he hadn't noticed before. There was a black robe bundled on the ground in front of him. He walked to pick it up thinking it might be Harry's when his hand encountered resistance. Something was there. Something invisible. "Aparecium lux excelsior."  
  
White light shimmered and flexed around a form and Harry appeared. He wasn't decomposed, Aries noted in the back of his mind. He put his hand over his mouth and an exhalation tickled his palm after a moment. He looked him over. There was massive scarring to his arm. It hadn't been there when Harry was detained. They had showered at the same time when the two had worked out together and he noted the other physical changes. Harry's hair had some silver showing. His musculature was even more defined that what Aries remembered when they ran. He did what little he knew of how to treat someone magically and began to bundle him in his robe to keep him warm.   
  
Harry startled at the contact. His senses quested and found a friend. He relaxed and realized he was wrong about himself and right. It wasn't a contradiction. Life was just like that. He smiled in his sleep, snuggled into the arms carrying him, and murmured a name.  
  
Aries was somewhat startled when Harry murmured Ginny's name. He flew as fast as possible towards the castle pushing the knob on the watch that would summon his other Aurors to him. When he landed in front of the castle, the remaining Aurors at the castle were surrounding him and Harry. They walked to the hospital wing and the headmaster walked in a moment later. He had seen Aries flying through the air with something in his arms. He and Madame Pomfrey began looking him over. Fawkes had followed him and sat above Harry. He looked him over carefully. He began to trill a sad song and the room was all fighting tears. When he began crying onto Harry something was different. His tears weren't fat pearls of luminescence. This time they were sickly streams of luminescent pink. Fawkes was crying blood and tears onto Harry's forehead. The scar began to pulse with the same golden light as in the forest and Harry opened his eyes. Blood began dribbling out of the wound mixing with the blood and tears of Fawkes. For three seconds Harry bled and the fluids mixed. Then they began soaking into his scar and Harry sat up.   
  
"Is she ok? Where's Ginny?"  
  
A scarlet blur slammed into him. He nearly fell out of bed as Ginny hugged him. She was crying pitifully begging his forgiveness. Harry looked down at her. He kissed the crown of her forehead and reached into his pocket. He held out the rings to her. She saw the question in his eyes and nodded. He slipped them back on and they were in their own world for just a moment until the headmaster cleared his throat. Harry looked up at the twinkle in his eye and realized his hand was sliding under his fiancée's skirt. Both of them blushed and Harry moved his errant hand.   
  
The Aurors were dismissed and everyone except Harry, Ginny, Albus, Ron, Hermione, and Aries left the room.   
  
"Harry, what happened to you in the forest?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He stood and transfigured his clothing into something clean and cast a quick cleaning charm on his face and hands. He saw a hand print on Ginny's thigh surreptitiously tried to clean it off also.  
  
"Albus if I told you what I've seen, it would either kill you or rip your sanity to shreds," he replied sadly. Then he teased him. "Not that anyone thinks you're sane in the first place."  
  
Everyone in the room had their interest piqued at the first part. When they heard the second part, they were fighting to hold back the laughter. It broke free when Albus let loose a guffaw of dynamic proportions. The room was ringing with laughter when Sirius and Remus appeared. They instantly hugged Harry. When they pulled back, Harry was gone and a panda cub had replaced him. Ginny giggled and picked him up.  
  
"He's cute but if you don't turn my fiancée back right now I'll hex you worse than even Harry could do."  
  
Albus glanced at them and they both began acting like the errant children they were. Sirius reached into his pocket and tossed some dust on Harry. He changed back and fell out of Ginny's arms. Ginny leaned over and helped him up. He glared at the two Marauders and spoke softly, "You just escalated a war you can only lose."  
  
He turned to Albus. "I was serious about not being able to tell you. So, when do I get back to work? I've missed too many classes and I have N.E.W.T.S. to prep for also."  
  
"Harry, it's Tuesday and you've been gone for over a week. Are you sure you're ready to return to your schedule already?"  
  
He nodded and then grinned, "Also Ginny and I are having dinner with Sevvie and Samantha soon. I need to talk to the twins and purchase a wheeze for a gift for him and something nice for her."  
  
"Don't call me that, Potter," Snape strolled into the hospital wing. "And I will never open any packages from you."  
  
"I'm hurt Sevvie. I thought you cared about me more than that. I mean you saved my life once," he winked at Ginny while saying this and the rest of the people in the room were grinning at the exchange.   
  
"I saved your life as a debt to your father."  
  
"And I saved your life period," Harry was starting to get angry. He raised his hand towards Snape. Snape started choking. "Did I make a mistake? Should I have let you die? If so, I can fix that mistake right now."  
"Harry. Stop. Now," Albus said.  
  
"Yes sir, as I said before I cannot tell you what happened in the forest. If you'll excuse me, Ginny and I had plans that I would like to go through with after a shower. I'll be in class tomorrow as I should be."  
  
Ginny was pondering his comment when he whispered in her ear and grinned. Her eyes widened and she said, "Yes. Plans. Bye."  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him to his quarters. This time he wasn't saying no to her. She was going to get what she wanted tonight.  
  
The rest of them looked at them walk off while Severus massaged his throat. Sirius was grinning at the pain Snape had gone through and Remus was shaking his head at the temper Harry had developed. Albus was debating whether to punish Harry and decided Snape deserved it. 


	16. reviews answered

AN OWL TAKING A CRAP?!: go and educate yourself. 

Unhappy about the last part of that chapter: there is magic. Watch the world around you

Arcee: women… 

Harry's Sister: don't worry. They're back. There might be more problems for them though

sew2100: she will when she finds out what really happened. 

Athenakitty: it was Draco's arm. No need to regrow it now. Squishy 

Gina: I left a big clue it was the imperius curse. Now we just need to find out who did it

coolone007: uh huh 

sew2100: I read your post after I started the next chapter and explained what happened and I almost changed it to Malfoy attacking Ginny.

sew2100: thanks. 

Lady Russell Holmes: I don't know. What do I get out of it? Where are my groupies damnit. 

coolone007: I doubt Malfoy has ever seen a muggle gun but that is a cool idea for later maybe. Damn cliffs. 

Creamy Mimi: thx 

athenakitty definitely. Executed. Not yet. You just want to see Malfoy stripped don't you?

Arcee: if anyone else has problems I can start posting the stories on my space provided by my isp.

Harry's Sister (NamyLB@aol.com): thx 

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: thx

Ian: thx

Shdurrani: thx. I think rowling has left it open for hermioneor Ginny for Harry now that I've thought about it. email me if ya wanna know why. 

potter-man: that's why those cliffhangers come in. one it gives me time to write the resolutions the problems and two its funny. :)

Eris, Queen of the Shadows: yo, talk to you on aim later. 

MrAnon :

Yes. It can be done anonymously. But registration is free. I think that if you truly want to critique someone then DON'T do it anonymously.

Yes it is nice to get 'I loved it's. I also wish I got more that pointed out the flaws in the story or other problems. But your first post was just "Get rid of what you write because I don't like it" and that pissed me off. If you wrote a Ginny/Draco or a Harry/Snape or any other I wouldn't tell you to take it down because one I probably wouldn't read it in the first place and two its your writing not mine.

**First, I found the chapter to be revolting, and the situation offensive. Perhaps that was what you were trying to achieve. If so, then you have succeeded.** yes. I was. You have to understand. I don't know you. I don't know your experiences. But I do know mine and I do know psychology. He went through an extrmely traumatic event and had only one thought that kept him going. He was innocent and it was his fault Harry wasn't in a loving home. Tragic heroes arent always perfect people. Some of the most heroic people I can think of have done truly horrid things. I did it that way for one main reason. The quote from Friedrich Nietzsche is what drove that chapter. 'Whoever battles monsters should take care not to become a monster too, for if you stare long enough into the Abyss, the Abyss stares also into you.' Sirius was staring into the abyss too long and the abyss left a mark on his soul.

As for Dumbledore. He put Harry into the home. He knew that it wasn't a loving environment but kept him there since it would be the safest place supposedly. To me abuse is abuse. Laying a hand on your child is as bad as yelling at your child. I'm not talking something like spanking or a loud lecture. I'm talking punching or telling the person he's no good and shouldn't be allowed to have friends since he's not normal. No ones normal. I'm different than you. You're different than that guy over there. We all have our views of normal and we're all wrong to someone else

I had just read the animalcrazy101020 or whatever the name is and ruskbyte is actually the person who got me into fan fic when I came across a quote from his story 'order of the phoenix' and got sucked in. 

I'm pretty sure he's already on the cards. He's just never found one yet. 

Athenakitty: answered in the story and there will be tons more pranking. 

Shdurrani: of course. 

sew2100: thx. No. 

sew2100: thx 

reanne080: thx 

Creamy Mimi: Uh huh 

"Whoever battles monsters should take care not to become a monster too, for if you stare long enough into the Abyss, the Abyss stares also into you." 

-Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil, chapter 4, no. 146


	17. Revelations of the Future

Harry was extremely tired this morning. Since Ginny had convinced Albus and Minerva to allow her to move into Harry's quarters two weeks ago she had kept him up nightly for one reason or another. Well, he thought. At least one of the reasons is lots of fun. Can't believe she sent me that note this morning though. Albus was teasing me all morning about how red I got. Harry asked the headmaster a week ago how he had been convinced to allow her moving in but he had only smiled.   
  
Arthur was coming to the school on business soon and had owled Harry he would stop in to say hi. Harry wanted to talk to him privately and convinced Ron and Hermione to take Ginny into the village with them. Ron had been about to tease him about a rendezvous when Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
When he hesitatingly brought it up with Arthur later that morning, he had only smiled and said, "She always gets what's she wants, Harry."   
  
Harry had nodded absentmindedly at that as they started down the stairs.  
  
Then Arthur asked, "You are using protection right? I'm not ready for a grandchild from my fifteen year old."  
  
Harry promptly fell down the flight of stairs.   
  
Arthur laughed and helped him up. "Harry, Molly and I waited. However, life is faster for people your age. Especially you. Actually, I'm going to tell you a secret you can't tell anyone. Molly and I couldn't wait and found an empty bathroom on our wedding day."  
  
Harry was turning red and was trying to figure out how to escape gracefully. He was about to just turn into an owl and fly away when he decided it would be better to admit to something.   
  
"We sleep in the same bed usually but we haven't…" he replied, "We both want to. But I want to wait until it's perfect."  
  
Arthur nodded. "Harry, Molly was extremely happy when you two got engaged. She was extremely hacked off when she thought you were cheating. When Ginny told us that she was planning to move in with you, Molly almost hexed her. We both made sure that Ginny wasn't doing this to put her mark on you. She was able to convince us it was for the best for your relationship. That's why we let the headmaster know we approved. And I most definitely approve of you two waiting."   
  
Harry nodded and they continued walking. Then Harry asked, "What about this summer? I'll be here and I'm sure Mo- err, Mrs. Weasley wants Ginny to come home."  
  
"Ahhh, Harry. That is an excellent question. Let's go somewhere private and I can explain it to you. And you are more than welcome to call her Molly. I'm sure she'll crush you in a hug when you do so."  
  
They continued along to Harry's quarters. Most of the students were in Hogsmeade and Ron and Hermione had been forced to drag Ginny along with them. When they got in Harry had to pick up some of Ginny's and his clothing that had been strewn last night. Arthur looked away while Harry cleaned up a bit.   
  
"Your godfather will be making a Polyjuice potion and pretend to be you. He will stay here and serve your sentence while you stay with us. You'll have to hide but you can do that extremely well. The burrow has been somewhat remodeled and we've built a room for you and all of the children's rooms have been remodeled. I believe Ron will be ecstatic over the design. The twins won't be very happy though. She cleaned out all of their things and threw them out. I was able to hide away most of their potion recipes and ideas, I think. You can tell them they're in my shack hidden in the washer. You know. Thanks to you I no longer have time for muggle artifacts."  
  
Harry grinned and replied, "You should be proud sir. You were our first and last choice. If you hadn't taken it, it would've been impossible to find anyone else trustworthy."  
  
Arthur nodded then said, "Quit sucking up to the minister. You'll still have chores."  
  
They both grinned. "Want to go get something from the kitchen? Dobby will be delighted to serve us."  
  
Arthur nodded and they made their way down to the kitchens.  
  
When Arthur asked if he knew how to get in before he became staff, Harry grinned and said, "The twins."  
  
Arthur laughed and followed him in. dobby appeared moments later and nearly crushed Harry's broom and snitches.   
  
"Hi Dobby."  
  
"Master Harry Potter is visits Dobby. Dobby reads to Harry Potter all summer. Dobby sees Harry Potter is very happy with his Wheezy. Where is Harry Potter's Gingy Wheezy?" Dobby said quickly.  
  
"Dobby, this is Ginny's father. He's the new Minister of Magic. She went into town so I could talk with Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.  
  
"You is great wizard, Minster Wheezy. All friends of Harry Potter's are. I is proud to serves great wizards. We serves you and leaves you in private," Dobby said as he led them to the tables.   
  
They asked for some tea and biscuits. Six house elves appeared carrying trays with hundreds of different kind of biscuits. The two sat and talked about how Harry's job was going and how his new duties as minister were going.  
  
After the two finished they made their way back up to Harry's quarters. As Harry entered his quarters, he heard Ginny and called hello.  
  
"Harry, I got the sexiest little-"  
  
"Ginny, your dad is visiting," he interrupted quickly.  
  
She came out blushing red and her father looked down at her disapprovingly.   
  
"I know I gave you permission to live with him but I do not wish to hear of your sleeping arrangements. We went over this before, didn't we?" he asked his daughter.  
  
She nodded and hugged her dad. She stepped over to Harry and whispered, "You are so dead," Before kissing him.  
  
Harry smirked and the three sat down to hear an abbreviated version of Ginny's day. After Ginny walked her dad to the floo and said goodbye she spoke to her mum for a bit. Harry said hi before they sat down to do their homework and grade papers.   
  
Ron and Hermione showed up an hour later as Ginny was starting her charms homework and Harry had finished grading all but the Ravenclaw's papers. He enlisted Hermione to help him grade them and relaxed a bit. He was almost done and could get some sleep soon. Then he remembered Ginny's comment. Deciding to embarrass her a bit, he asked her what she had bought on her trip. The embarrassment didn't work as he planned. Both Hermione and Ginny were giggling.  
  
Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "You are so going to have a heart attack."  
  
Ginny leaned over to him and whispered, "Strawberry edible underwear."  
  
Harry looked from a smirking Hermione to a confused Ron to a grinning girlfriend. He gave up and kicked his friends out so he could be alone with Ginny.   
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he couldn't remember why they had slept on the couch. Then Ginny woke up, picked something red off of his face, and started giggling. Oh, yes. The Strawberry Underwear Incident. He hoped the house elves didn't gossip. The state of their sheets was not something he wanted discussed.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning naked on the floor in front of the fireplace discussing her grades in the most unprofessional way they could. At lunchtime, they got up and took a shower. Then they got dressed. At least Ginny got dressed. Harry was too busy watching her and put his arm through his pants leg.  
  
As they walked into the lunch hall Harry marveled how right his life was for once. As the two sat down, the twins started in on how the two were always 'missing' and how often they looked rumpled. The latter wasn't true. After Harry had been chewed out for the unprofessional look he was putting forward Harry was more careful in dressing that ever. He had bought silk robes that were almost a match for Albus' and made the time that Lavender and Parvati put towards primping look like the time it took for Harry to change from a person to a snake. Ginny was constantly teasing him that he spent more in front of the mirror than she did.   
  
The two no longer showed a lot of public displays at school. They saved their affection for when they could be alone. Occasionally she would kiss his cheek or squeeze his hand. Sometimes he would kiss her hand or hold her to him while walking in a deserted corridor. Otherwise, they looked like two friends.   
  
"Hey, Harry. Can we get some extra credit work? The twins asked.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz, we're your favorite Weasley's, of course."  
  
"My favorite Weasley wears my ring."  
  
Ron grinned and held out his unadorned hand, "Yeah, see?"  
  
Ginny pushed his hand away and showed them, "Nope, I'm his favorite Weasley."  
  
They were alone at the end of the table. Everyone had learned by now not to sit near Ron and Hermione. Their arguing could put anyone off their food, often after only a few minutes. One of the twins looked around then at the two.  
  
"When are you two getting married? You're already living together, you dog," George said slyly. "Or are you just going to keep the cow since you're already getting free milk."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed at being compared to a cow. Harry noticed and replied, "The Marauder's, your idols, have acknowledged me their superiors. Do you really want to make me mad? And yes, you can have extra credit. I'm going into the forest in a few days to catch some Dweevid's and you can come."  
  
The twins looked excited at the prospect of the forest and thanked him.   
They both headed off and the four were talking about yesterday's trip when Ron asked Harry, "How come you didn't come into the village? It was great."  
  
"I was buttering up to the Minister of Magic so I can come to the burr-, umm, come home for the summer."  
  
"Ginny smiled at his correction and started tracing her finger along his thigh.   
  
"I'll fill you in later. I meant to tell Ginny but I was… distracted."  
  
Hermione smirked at that and Ron grimaced. Then he smirked about it too.   
  
"They're certainly interesting aren't they? I really like the butterscotch ones," Ron said.   
  
Harry looked at the two and blushed. Then he nodded and changed the topic. Best friends or not he wasn't interested in talking about his and Ginny's intimate moments. They finished their meal and made their way up to the common room so Ron and Hermione could grab their stuff. Harry wanted to fly for a bit and finish his grading and homework outside and everyone had agreed.   
  
Harry was flying. He looked down and saw his friends watching him. He waved and did a back roll. After a while, he flew down and landed. Lily had ambled towards the Quidditch pitch and was nuzzling Ginny's arm. When Harry landed, he conjured some sugar cubs and an apple. Lilly noticed him and ambled over. When she approached, his scar began to pulse. His vision began to blur. He wobbled slightly and his vision sharpened. Lily wasn't Lily. Harry drew his cane out of his pocket and it reverted to normal. He drew the blade and held it before him. His friends were yelling at him to know what was going on. He shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, get Ginny to the hospital wing. This isn't Lily. Ron, go get Remus and Dumbledore. The password is Humbugs."  
  
The two looked at him and Harry shouted, "Now." Their legs began to propel them.   
  
"What are you, creature? What did you do with Lily?"  
  
The unicorn faded and was a blackened shriveled horse-like creature. Its bones shown through its diseased and twisted skin in places. The creature looked at Harry and Harry looked at the creature while in the back of his mind he ran through all the dark creatures he knew of. Since becoming the defense professor, he had been studying the dark arts and the creatures wizards considered dark. Although many were just misunderstood, Harry considered the creature in front of him as something dark. Not many creatures can continue walking when its chest cavity is missing a majority of its organs.   
  
The beast and Harry stood. Both looked at each other, neither moving except, in Harry's case, to breathe. When Harry felt the auras of the others arriving, the creature turned to flee. Harry conjured a cage around the beast cursing himself for not having done it earlier. What if it had chased after the others?   
  
"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry shook his head and replied, "I have no clue. I don't remember ever coming across it before. is Ginny ok?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Madame Pomfrey says their both fine."  
  
Albus was studying the beast through his glasses intently while Remus fingered his wand. Sirius showed up as the three had their heads together discussing the beast.   
  
Harry turned to the animal, "Can you understand me?"  
  
The creature stared blankly.  
  
"It hasn't done anything, except taking the form of Lily. We don't know where Lily is though."   
  
Harry quested with his aura. Unfortunately, even magical creatures were too difficult for him to identify. He did find a creature in a small clearing a few hundred feet into forest he though. After making sure the cage was secure, he ambled into the forest to check on the creature. When he arrived in the meadow, he found Lily trapped in a snare. He frowned. No animal would do that. Someone was in the forest that shouldn't be. He approached slowly until Lily stopped struggling. He drew his sword again and cut the snare after checking it for magical traps. Lilly rubbed her forehead against his arm carefully and followed him back out to the others.   
  
Harry walked to the cage and banished it away. Stepping forward he drew and swung in one clean motion. The head of the beast flew away and both sections of the body disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Lily was in a snare trap. Someone is on the grounds that shouldn't be," he said to them.  
  
The headmaster nodded. "We'll get everyone into the great hall."  
  
Harry left them to do what they had to. He went to his quarters to get the Marauder's map. Once everyone was in the great hall it would be easier to find someone that wasn't supposed to be here. He walked the halls finding students who were doing whatever and sent them to the great hall. When all the students were in the hall and the ghosts and prefects were watching over them Harry was about to go out on the grounds. As he approached the doors, Ron and Hermione showed up.   
  
"What are you doing here? Get back to the great hall."  
  
"Harry, we came to hel-"  
  
"Miss Granger, report to the great hall immediately. I am more than ready to remove points from Gryffindor if I have to. Mr. Weasley, make sure you and your friend follow the rules."  
  
Harry was not in the mood to deal with his friends. He had to find out who was on the grounds. He turned form them and walked out the doors locking the door securely enough not even Hermione could undo the charm.   
  
Harry stuffed the map into his pocket and changed. Anyone who was watching would see a lion running into the forest sniffing around where lily had been trapped. He caught the scent and began following it into the dangers of the forest.   
  
Harry stopped and smelled the air. Fire, human offal, something sulphur-like, and something else. He changed and slithered slowly in the small clearing. He raised up and looked over the grass and sticks littering the ground and saw no one in the clearing. He changed back and quested for dangers. Without any in evidence he looked over the clearing. Mainly garbage and a can along a banked fire. Then he saw something that was even more out of place here than he was on Privet Drive. Shotgun cartridges. A half dozen of them were lying on the ground.   
  
Muggle weapons? He thought. What are muggle weapons doing in the forest.   
  
He conjured a box and levitated everything that had been left in the clearing into the box. He turned and walked back to the castle. Then he realized Hermione would have been of help and kicked himself. She was going to be pissed at how he had acted. Oh well, she'd understand hopefully. She better, after how she acted towards me when she thought I was cheating.   
  
Harry was studying the map again as he walked towards the school and the box was levitating in front of him. Harry stepped to the front doors and they sprang open. Albus was in the great hall surrounded by Ron, Hermione and Sirius. He walked towards them and noticed Ginny was still in the hospital ward with Poppy and Minerva. Harry narrowed his eyes. He thought she was ok.  
  
Harry walked into the great hall and made his way to Albus. He handed the box to him and said he found them in a clearing at the end of a trial.   
  
"What are these red and green cylinders, Harry?" Albus asked.   
  
"They're shotgun cartridges. They're a form of muggle weapon. The rest is garbage. Why is Ginny still in the hospital wing, Hermione?"  
  
Albus is the one who answered, "The wing was closed down before they could leave."  
  
Harry nodded. "These muggle weapons worry me, sir. Combining these with the snare… 'Something is rotten in the state of Denmark'," Harry quoted.  
  
Ron looked questioningly at the comment and glanced towards Hermione. She nodded approvingly at the quote. She looked over at Ron and whispered, "Muggle William Shakespeare wrote that in a play set in Denmark."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier but I was busy with other thoughts and forget you would've been useful."  
  
She nodded while Ron asked, "What about me?"  
  
"I was in the forest. Keeping track of both of you would've been distracting and I had to follow a scent trail. Hermione could've kept up but you wouldn't have been able to."  
  
Ron looked incensed then realized Harry was stating a fact, not a disparagement.   
  
"I'm going to go check on Ginny. The students can go back to what they were doing but they should stay inside the castle."   
  
Harry's tone was almost an order. As Hermione watched, Albus nodded and carried it out. Then she realized. It had been an order. Just couched in a way that no one would refuse. She realized Harry was a natural born leader. No wonder he could still be such a good friend when Ron and her both had angered him so many times.  
  
Ginny ran to his arms when he strolled through the doors. "What happened? Is Lily alright?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Come on. We'll catch up with the others and we can talk about."  
  
They walked down to the great hall and followed the headmaster and Sirius to his room. He had placed enough wards on it so no one would hear anything in there unless he wanted them to. As they entered, Dobby wad just finishing delivering Harry's cleaned clothes.   
  
"Dobby, can you bring us some tea and biscuits?" the headmaster asked.   
  
Dobby smiled greatly and nodded. He snapped his finger and disappeared. A minute later Dobby and three other elves appeared carrying a tea service for eight and biscuits. Dobby served them all and then left.   
  
Harry told them of his finding Lily in a trap then following the scent trail to the encampment. He told them of finding the muggle artifacts and there no longer being a trail. Then he told them about what had happened with the creature for those who hadn't been there. After he finished he closed his eyes and thought back to the forest.  
  
The gold light flashed. He was falling again. The followers of Voldemort were marching to the war drums. The skulls of Albus and Harry and all the others were stretched with their skins. Death Eaters beating them in rhythm to salute their master. Dark creatures allowed to roam the streets in muggle slave towns. Anyone out after curfew was fair game. Students being trained to follow Voldemort and his legions. The throne Voldemort sat upon hewed from the bones of Harry and his wife. Their daughter's skull was his chalice. Harry's face was stretched over a block and was a footrest for his son. His wife's was lord Voldemort's foot rest. Harry's son sat at his side and applauded. He was the heir of Lord Voldemort. The Weasley's that had survived the war were transfigured into women and were pleasure slaves for the legions. The screaming of the damned rang out through his mind until he realized the screams were familiar. His eyes snapped open.  
  
Ginny was clutching his arm. The screams were coming from everyone in the room. Blood was streaming from their eyes. Their skin was pale and clammy. He waved his hand and they were all silenced, though there mouths were still stretched in silent screams. He didn't know what to do. He had tried to keep this from them.   
  
They all stopped screaming while Madame Pomfrey tended to them. Fawkes had appeared and Harry had sent him off to fetch her.   
  
They were all staring at Harry.  
  
"You've just seen the future. That's where I was. And I don't know how to stop the chain of events that will come to pass." 


	18. Fire and Fawkes

I, I saw myself. I saw what was left of my brothers. We, we were women. We were slaves. Harry was dead. Ginny was dead too. Their children dead or evil. And Harry doesn't know how to stop it. He's always been our world's great hope. We've seen the future. And it's bleak.

Merlin, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there for you. You would have known about your family and their death. Maybe it would have stopped Voldemort's return. I would've trained you even before you were of age. I can't believe what was done to you. 

Our son. He was so handsome. But he was evil. He fell to the dark side. Why? How could this come about. How will we stop it?

Harry, you've had the weight of our world thrust upon you so many times. You're resolve to fight is beyond imagining. Knowing this future and how it came unto us. I understand your reluctance. But we will help you to find a way to stop it.

They shouldn't have seen that. What the hell happened? How did I lose control so easily? That future isn't set in stone. They didn't need to know yet. Not until I could find a way to tell them without it pushing out of me. Ginny, my love, I'm so sorry you had to see what happened to our children.

Harry was looking at his friend's, family and colleagues. He didn't know what to say. Ginny was still crying against him. His anger was growing and his aura was becoming visible once again. 

Madame Pomfrey saw the look in his eyes and realized he was losing control. She couldn't stun him. He would still be dangerous that way. She realized she had to stand back and hope for the best.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and pulled himself out of her arms. He helped her over to her brother who wrapped his free arm around her. Ron looked up and Harry with a question in his eyes but understanding in his heart. Harry touched Ginny's hair and turned to the wall with the window. He couldn't control it anymore and he had to release it. He tried to levitate the collection of books carefully towards the door but they ripped off the shelf and flung themselves against the far wall. Harry flexed his wand hand and turned to the outside wall. His eyes blazing he pushed away from him as one would push away a bully. The wall disintegrated two hand shaped forms then the rest of it blew away towards the forest. His anger was still pulsing through him. An inferno rushed up from the ground. The flames billowing white. The heat was felt even in the castle and warmed it everywhere. They sky was lit and the pyre could be seen for miles. Harry heard Peeves cackling about the destruction even from halfway across the castle. His aura seeked out the poltergeist. He found it, twisted it, and twisted it again and again and again. The next morning when Peeves would be found he would only be recognized by the bow tie he always wore. Harry began to falter and fell into his godfathers lap. His burst of magic had drained him utterly. 

Ginny saw her fiancée fall but was so drained emotionally that she could only continue crying into her brother's shoulder. Madame Pomfrey rushed to Harry's side. She raised her wand over him and found no signs of a pulse. She paled and tried again holding the spell longer. His hear beat. She waited. Fifteen seconds later, it beat again. She still waited. She stood over him for five minutes listening to his heart. Every fifteen seconds his heart pushed blood through his veins. She did the rest of her tests. Other than the leisurely pulse, he seemed fine. She motioned to Sirius and he picked up Harry and followed her out of the room. Glancing back, he saw the pyre was still burning brightly nearly a mile high in the air.

Harry's friends, his fiancée, his godfather, his uncle, Albus, and poppy were all standing over Harry when he awoke the next morning. He looked around, nodded hello, stroked Ginny's cheek and fell back to sleep before they could formulate the questions they had. When Harry awoke at lunchtime, Ginny was sipping at a mug of broth and was looking away for a moment. 

"Can I have some of that?" he whispered. He wished it were quieter in the ward. His hearing was still sharper than it should be. 

Ginny turned and saw her fiancée was awake she helped him take a sip from the mug as he ran his fingers up her arm slowly. She set the mug on the table beside him and leaned down to kiss him. He pushed her away for a moment and sat up. He looked at the bed then placed his palms flat on it. A blue light flashed and the bed had widened a foot. He gestured for Ginny to join him. As soon as she was comfortable next to him and kissing his check. He shushed her questions and went back to sleep. 

Just before dinner, he awoke again. This time he wasn't as tired and his hearing wasn't as acute. Ginny was looking at him. She had been watching him sleep and leaned over to kiss him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled her to him. Then he did something he hated. He began to cry. It only lasted for a few moments. When he was done, he sat up wiping his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell us before about the vision?" she wondered.

"It wasn't a vision, it was reality. I'll explain it later but I won't mention it again. I was thinking about it last night. Uhh, it was last night right?" he asked and she nodded. "If I had brought it up it would have pushed out like it did. I didn't know you would see it if I thought about it."

Albus had walked in and was standing at the foot of the bed. "how are you feeling, Harry?"

"Like hell."

He nodded and watched Harry stand from bed slowly. He looked around and his clothes weren't in the room. "Is it time for dinner?"

Albus nodded and Harry said, "Everyone who was there last night needs to meet with us in… are my quarters repaired? And are my books ok?" Albus replied in the affirmative and Harry continued, "We'll meet there and discuss it. Right now, I'm starving."

Harry started to wave his hand to transfigure his pajamas but decided to wear them to dinner.

As they walked down to the great hall after Madame Pomfrey had tried to convince Albus he needed to make Harry stay he asked, "Did the other students see it?" 

Albus shook his head, "It was confined to those in your quarters. That is our fate?"

"Only if I can't find someway to stop it. However, there were differences. In that future Ron, Ginny or Hermione never were animagi, Sirius was never freed and Fudge was a puppet. Unfortunately, even those minor changes won't have much affect. It will be quite awhile. It doesn't come about for five years after Ginny finishes school. What of the pyre?"

"The students were told it was your godfather and yourself working on a spell. It did last all night though. I believe Arthur had the muggle ministry tell people it was an incident at a secret weapons test facility."

They walked into the great hall and headed for the head table. Ginny broke off to go to her own table but Harry wouldn't let go of her hand. She joined them and watched the staff file in. Sirius and Remus flanked the two and asked if he was feeling better. Harry nodded and watched the students file in. when all were seated Dumbledore stood and spoke. After he finished the meal sprang into existence and they began to ladle food onto their plate. Harry froze his uncle and godfathers' hands as they reached for the ladles and spoons. He motioned for Ginny to serve herself first and she blushed. When she finished dishing up her own meal, she dished up Harry's meal. He thanked her and unfroze Sirius and Remus. Harry glanced at Sirius and saw him grinning. "Such a little gentleman you are, Harry."

Harry smirked, "Of course, uncle Padfoot. Can't end up like you."

They continued their meal in silence for the most part. Ginny and Harry occasionally running their fingers up and down each other's thigh. 

Dinner was finished and Harry was standing in the middle of the hall. This was the first time he had been able to attend a dueling session in quite awhile. He was watching the various duels take place around him and noticed Ron was becoming quite adept with certain spells. He beat his opponent and Harry motioned him over. 

"When did you learn the vines of binding curse?"

Ron looked down, "When I thought you were cheating on her."

Harry laughed. "Well at least one good thing came of it then." Ron joined in and then walked off to his next duel. Harry looked around again and saw Angie Morrow sitting in the corner. He walked over and sat down beside her. 

"Are you all right Angie?" he asked. 

She nodded but he noticed tears in her eyes. Harry looked at his watch and called for attention. 

"Anyone who has a curse that couldn't be reversed, stand over by the door. The rest of you are dismissed. Angie went to stand and Harry took her arm. "Wait here."

Harry went to the students and removed some flowers from one boy's ear and some cauliflower shaped ears on one girl were shrunk back down to size. He summoned two chairs in the corner Angie was sitting. He looked towards the door and saw Ginny waiting. He blew her a kiss and she smiled. He waved her away and mouthed, 'see you in our quarters'. She nodded and left.

"Want to talk, Angie?"

She shook her head and tears ran down her face. He wiped them off and she hugged him. "My mum left my daddy."

Harry didn't know what to say so he held her while she cried. 

Harry noticed three house elves appear. He motioned to them and whispered, "Two hot chocolates." One nodded happily, popped out, and back holding two mugs. Harry took them from him and thanked him. The elf's eyes widened and tears streamed down his face as he nodded happily.

"Angie, drink this," he said. She took the mug and took a sip. "Come on. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff but I know two witches who are."

He led her to his quarters and told Ginny what was wrong. She nodded and went to get Hermione when he asked her. The two returned to see Harry sitting with the girl who was still crying pitilessly. The two girls joined him and Angie sobbed out the letter she received form her father. 

Later that night Harry went over the night in his mind. He had given Angie permission to seek him or his friends out at anytime if she needed someone to talk with. Ginny was sleeping in her own room tonight since Harry was still grading papers. He had found that sitting in his bed with the spread around him was the fastest way for him to do his work.

Sirius noticed Angie Morrow had been missing for a while and spoke to her when she came back. She said she had been with his godson so he seeked him out. He arrived in the quarters to find Harry sitting on his bed surrounded by papers lost in thought.

"Are you alright, Harry? What happened with Miss Morrow?"

"Her mother left her father last week. Angie is afraid she's going to become a Death Eater. She's terrified of them. I need to look over her file tomorrow," he replied absentmindedly. 

Sirius nodded and at down beside him. "The twins were looking for you earlier. They said you were supposed to take them into the forbidden forest for extra credit."

"There's someone in the forest. I forgot to tell them I couldn't take them until we find out who or what. You've noticed that Lily is in a corral, right. Only Remus and I can approach it. Until we find out what sent that creature I don't want to take anyone who can't protect themselves adequately."

Sirius nodded and asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"She's in her room," he pointed.

They spoke for a few more moments and Sirius promised to bring the file to breakfast tomorrow.

The next morning Ginny kissed Harry awake and told him to shower. He stuck out his tongue and pulled her to him. "I love you." He told her.

She grinned and pulled away, "If you love me you'll follow me into the shower."

He grinned and chased after her giggling form. 

Ginny was toweling her hair dry while Harry admired her body. She had to bat his hands away while she was drying off. He kept trying to play with her hair. There was a knock at the door and Harry pulled a towel around his waist. He opened the front door to his room and Ron and Hermione were standing there. 

"Why aren't you ready?" Hermione complained.

Harry grinned and just said, "Wet Ginny."

Then he blushed when he realized the double entendre he blurted out. Ron mock-glared at him while Hermione turned bright red. Harry turned and called out, "Honey, the walking temper, and the bookworm are here." He turned back smirking.

Ginny walked out pulling on her robes. "Get dressed slowpoke. Hermione doesn't want to look at you."

Ron teased her, "She better not."

Harry told them from his room, "I'll be looking over Angie's file after breakfast. I have thirteen minutes between the end of the meal and my first class. Unfortunately it's those damnable Fifth year Gryffindors. I hope they did their essays."

Harry came out grinning. Ron was worried looking. What essay, he wondered. Hermione looked just as confused. 

"You've forgotten that the list of creatures essay is due today?" Harry stopped grinning. 

"Harry, we turned that in while you were missing," Hermione said.

Harry looked down and then said, "Bloody hell. I don't know what to do for class today. Damn week threw me off. This spending eighty percent of my life in the hospital wing is killing me. Ok, Hermione. You cover for me. Ummm, do a review of what's happened in dada so far. I'll be in my office if you need help. Let's go get some food."

He led them out of the room and down to the great hall. As they walked, Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. There was only staff ever in this corridor. 

As they left the teachers corridor he let go of her hand. When he passed a mirror, he realized his hair was loose. He reached for the leather thong in his pocket and retied his hair. Ginny sighed when he finished. "What?" he asked.

"I want to play with your hair during breakfast today."

Hermione and Ron were grinning along with Ginny. Harry's face flushed slightly as they walked into the great hall. Harry froze in his steps. The black horse like creature was back.

Harry drew his cane out of his pocket and drew his sword. He waved his hand and the students watched walls fly up around the creature. The staff had been holding their wands on the creature. Harry walked to the cage and passed through the walls.

"Why are you here? Whom do you serve? The Light or the Dark?" Harry's thoughts on the creature had slightly changed. It hadn't attacked anyone. Somehow, it was back and had not attacked. This had him somewhat worried. 

The creature faded away.

Harry dropped the walls and realized he had done wandless magic earlier. Shit, he thought. 

"Did you destroy it, Harry?" Albus asked. 

He shook his head. "It disappeared."

The students sat back down while the headmaster explained that the creature had escaped from Harry's menagerie. Sirius leaned over and asked a question.

"You all looked pretty cheerful as you came through. What's up?"

"I cast passive cheering charms on them. Whenever they start to think about the vision, it will make them think of something else. They don't need to dwell on it. Not yet, anyway."

Sirius nodded and dug into his meal. Harry debated working on class schedules or searching the forest during the first period. After the meal was finished, Sirius stood and handed him the folder. He grinned slightly and said, "Have you seen your file?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's bigger than the twins. Of course most of it is hospital forms."

They both laughed and headed off to classes.

Harry was sitting in his office preparing for that night. He would be going into the forest with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the twins. The twins would be let in on the animagi forms of Hermione and Ginny and they would find out about all of Harry's forms tonight. He had wanted to bring Sirius and Remus but he remembered Sirius was going to be busy with something and Remus had a date with Amber in Hogsmeade.

The next class came in and he walked out with three crossbows, his sword, and six large knives. Ginny had her amulets to protect her and he had spent the first class making portkeys to send them back to the hospital ward if there were trouble. They all stared at the weaponry. He grinned at them.

"Don't worry. This has nothing to do with the class. I'm preparing for a foray into the forest. There's a creature in it that shouldn't be. Open your texts to chapter 52. We'll review it for half an hour then discuss the creatures in it."

After class, Ginny came up to him. Once the students had left, he kissed her. 

"Who else is going?" she asked.

"If you're not busy, you and Ron and Hermione and the twins. Sirius and Remus are busy or they'd come. Hagrid is busy also."

She nodded and they walked down to lunch. Harry sat with her at their house table and told Ron and Hermione when they joined them.

"We're going into the forest tonight. I have supplies for you in my classroom. Ron, tell the twins."

They both nodded and Harry walked away. He was finished and needed to talk with the headmaster. "I'm going into the forest tonight. I'm taking the Weasley's and Miss Granger with me."

"Keep me informed?"

"Yes, sir. Actually, I was wondering if I could ask Fawkes to accompany us if he's still on the grounds."

"Last I saw him he was sitting in my office. He may have headed out to sing to Lily. He does that quite a bit as you know."

Harry nodded and walked off. The grounds were closer. There was an open window and no one around. He changed flew out into the light. Heading towards the corral, he saw Fawkes sitting on one of the posts. He changed back.

"'Lo, Fawkes. Care to join us in the forest tonight? We're going to look for the creature that was in the dining hall and the person who was on the grounds with a muggle shotgun."

Fawkes trilled and bobbed his head. Harry smiled and ruffled his feathers slightly. When he did, he felt strange. He shook it off and walked over to Lily. He conjured an apple and gave it to her. When she took it out of his hand and she brushed up against him, he felt a whisper in his mind. Like the whisper of someone's mother after a bad dream, it comforted him greatly. Harry said goodbye and walked off. He went back to his classroom and heard Fawkes trilling. He thought he could almost hear words under the music. He shook his head and went to his next class. 

Harry was asleep at his desk when the intruder appeared. The person watched him and then began moving around the room. The intruder would stop occasionally and whisper a spell pointing their wand at the wall or floor. As the person finished up he didn't notice that Harry had been watching him through hooded eyes and had shifted his hand on his desk. The hand traced a quick rune and he pushed it towards the intruder. The spell the intruder had been performing was tripped and Sirius looked up to see Harry standing over his bound and green and silver body. 

"Escalating a war you cannot win is not a sound strategy, uncle Padfoot," he teased. "Do you have a class soon?"

Sirius' mouth was bound and could only shake his head. Harry grinned and waved his hand. Sirius floated to the front of the room and hung in the air. Harry went and sat at his desk and went back to his nap. The gasps and shouts from his next class awoke him. 

"As you can see professor Sirius has decided to sit in on our class today. We don't have to worry about him making any noise but do try to ignore his attention craving self please?"

The students were laughing when they found out everything was all right. They sat and Harry began the lesson. Throughout it, Sirius glared at his godson. When it was over Harry debated out loud whether or not to release his godfather. In the end after the looks from Sirius had reduced him to laughing so hard he cried he released him except for one hitch. He made sure Sirius' body would be green and his hair would be silver for the next week.

Sirius was glaring at his godson. He was not in a good mood. Being in charge of the Slytherin students was bad enough. Being stuck as their school colors was absolutely horrible.

At dinner, Harry sat with his fiancée and the twins. Ron and Hermione were off somewhere. The twins were loudly praising Harry for his trick on Sirius and had been debating turning his hair red to make him an honorary Weasley. Ginny told them not to.

"I will not be marrying one of my brothers. You will leave his hair alone. Besides, red hair would go horribly with his complexion." Harry was blushing furiously. 

Harry kissed her palm and stood. "I'm going to go change. Find the bookworm and her attendant and then we can go, ok love?"

Ginny nodded and went back to finishing her meal while Harry made his way out of the hall. Angie Morrow was walking in and smiled at him. He waved and headed off in his won little world. He headed up to the headmaster's office and Fawkes jumped to his shoulder. "Ready Fawkes?" he could have sworn he heard a yes in the answering trill. 

Harry made his way to his classroom listening to Fawkes' song. He could have sworn he heard the words being said. 

I once did have a dear companion,

Indeed I thought his love my own

Until a dark-eyed girl betrayed me

And now he cares no more for me

Just go and leave me if you wish to

It will never trouble me

For in your heart you love another

And in my grave I would rather be

Last night you were sweetly sleeping

Dreaming in some sweet repose

While I, a poor girl, broken hearted

Listen to the wind that blows

When I see your babe a-laughing

It makes me think of your sweet face

But when I see your babe a-crying

It makes me think of my disgrace

Just go and leave me if you wish to

It will never trouble me

For in your heart you love another

And in my grave I would rather be

His eyes were filling with tears. "Fawkes, are you singing about a lost love?"

Fawkes stopped singing and blinked at him. He cocked his head and looked at him with his other eye. Then he trilled softly. And Harry heard it distinctly. *Yes Harry*. 


	19. 19

"Uhh… wow," Harry was stunned. "H-h-how?"  
  
Fawkes trilled and Harry heard the words, "When our blood mingled, we became brothers. You protect those who don't care for you. I was glad to bond myself to you. You are worthy."  
  
Harry was standing there stunned when his friends arrived. They watched him stroking Fawkes' feathers while staring into space. Fawkes trilled at Harry and his head snapped towards his friends.  
  
"Is everything all right Harry?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Just a bit of unexpected news. I'll tell you later. Let's go see if we can find whoever was in the forest. If it's a muggle, we need to be careful. Watch your backs. In addition, we'll be showing you some things tonight that do not need to be spread around the school, understand?" Harry said to the twins.  
  
The twins both nodded and they all followed Harry and Fawkes into the classroom. Harry gave the twins and Ron the crossbows then handed out knives to everyone. He drew his sword and picked up a scabbard that had been sitting on his desk. After slipping the blade into the scabbard, he tied the blade to his belt. He picked up a handful of rings. "These are portkeys, if something happens tap the stone in them three times and you'll transport back to the hospital. If you come across something while we're out there, send up some red sparks and we'll come to you. We'll work in two groups. Hermione and Fred will be with me. Ron, George, and Ginny will be together. Got it?"  
  
"Why don't you three have weapons?" Fred pointed to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
Harry whispered into Hermione and Ginny's ears. They both smiled and there were two pops. A lioness and a falcon were sitting where they had been. Harry said, "Tell no one about them and follow us," and he turned into a lion.   
  
The three students followed the animagi down the deserted corridors to the front doors. Harry and Ginny began sniffing the air and Hermione flew up high into the sky while Fawkes trailed along behind Ginny's form.   
  
George and Fred were teasing Ron when Harry turned to face the two and snarled. Both of the boys immediately stopped and Harry turned back. "You're here to help me. If you get hurt or die, you only hurt your family. Pay attention and be careful. The next time I have to warn you I'm doing it with my claws or my teeth. Got it?"  
  
Both of the twins were pale and nodded. "Sorry Harry," they chorused.   
  
Harry shifted back and caught a scent on the wind. He licked Ginny's shoulder and walked off butting Fred in the back of the knees. Harry realized being an animagi was the only way to tell them apart. Their auras were the same but their scents weren't.  
  
Hermione was flying above Harry when he and Fred split off from the other three. Fawkes flitted higher into the air keeping an eye on both parties.   
  
George and Ron were clutching their crossbows fiercely. They had been following Ginny for the past hour when she changed back. "Send up sparks," she whispered and changed back. The two started to follow her but she snarled lightly at them. They stood still and she crept forward.   
  
Ginny lay close to the ground watching the man. He was holding a metal stick of some sort but was tracing a rune in the air with her other hand. When the sparks shot into the air, he jumped and looked. She heard him mutter but didn't catch what he said. She crept closer to the man and snapped a stick. He twirled and fired at the shape he saw. Unfortunately, in her animagi form the charmed jewelry wasn't as effective. The shot from the weapon slammed into her and ripped through her shoulder. Her brothers heard the scream and came running. They came into the clearing as the old man was reloading his weapon. Ron and George kept their weapons aimed at him and he dropped the weapon.   
  
Harry was following a trail when he saw the sparks and heard the shot a few moments later. Judging from the sparks and how long it took between their appearance and the shot they were quite a bit away. He changed back and told Fred to head for the sparks. He changed to a dragon not even noticing the incredulous look he was given. Hermione was already heading towards it when Harry heard the scream. His blood boiled and he flew faster. He found the sparks and saw the four people in the clearing. He flew in and landed on the opposite side. His arrival caused the three men to turn towards him and the old man traced a rune in the air. A golem rose from the ground and headed towards the lioness and the boys. Harry roared in rage and jumped towards the golem. He caught it before it made three steps and ripped it in half. The body fell to dirt and filled the air with dust. Harry saw that the boys had surrounded the man who was on the ground. He changed back and ran over to Ginny. She changed back and Harry ripped her shirt off looking at her wound. The shot had only creased her arm in one spot but went all the way through in another. As they watched it, it started to heal over slowly.   
  
Ginny looked at it amazed. Harry said, "The amulet and ring remember?" she nodded and Harry kissed her hand. "I'll be back, love."  
  
He walked over to the old man. Ron was holding his knife in his hand. His empty crossbow was on the ground behind him. Ron had hit him in the leg when he had tried to run. Harry and George stood above the man.   
  
"You shot my fiancée, your scent was around the trap the unicorn was caught in, you are in a forest where most people are intelligent enough not to enter and you're obviously the one who sent the horse-creature," Harry said. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"  
  
The old man straightened and tried to stand. Harry drew his sword and held it at his neck. "Do not move until I give you permission to."  
  
"Who are you?" the old man asked.  
  
Harry looked down at him. "I'm your executioner."  
  
The others behind him gasped. They started to speak to Harry but he waved his hand at them and they went quiet. "I can ask you my questions and you can answer them without pain or you can refuse and I can persuade you. The last person I had to persuade would have been maimed for life if it weren't for medi-wizards, which I might bring you to.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Merrick Oddfellow," the old man replied. Harry nodded and waved his hand. The wound had the bolt pulled out of it and a scarf appeared out of nowhere wrapping itself around the wound.   
  
"See how answering a question helped you? Just keep answering and I might take you back to the castle to be treated."  
  
"What castle? That old ruin?"  
  
Harry nodded and the old man snorted.  
  
"Not everything you can see show's its true face," Harry replied. "You should know that."  
  
Why did you trap Lily and send the creature out as it?"  
  
"I was looking for someone who's supposed to be around here. The Blarrock was supposed to be able to find him."  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with him? And tell me of this Blarrock." he said as he waved his hand behind him removing his friends' ability to speak lest they betray him.  
  
"The Blarrock is a composite of how I feel and how I look combined with an animal of my choice," the old man replied wincing slightly. "I was sent to bring a message to Harry Potter."  
  
"Tell me this message and I will pass it on."  
  
Ron ran up to him tugging on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Ginny waving. He pointed at Ron and the man. Ron took out his wand and aimed it at the man. Harry walked back while removing the voice-blocking curse. "Are you ok, love?"  
  
"The wounds healed but there's some slight burning," Ginny said softly. "What's the muggle want with you?"  
  
"Don't know yet. Hermione, I want you and Ron to take Ginny back by portkey. I'll have the twins stay with me. Leave when I send Ron back."  
  
Harry turned and walked back to the old man. "Ron, go back to the girls. Then portkey back to the castle. Have Ginny looked over. Got it?"  
  
Ron nodded and headed back.   
  
"Give me the message."  
  
The old man shook his head. "I have to tell it to Harry himself."  
  
"Tell me, and tell me how you know rune magic."   
  
The old man sighed and shifted then winced from the pain of his movement. "The magic was a gift. I can only do it until I give Harry the message."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
The old man looked at him and traced a rune. Harry threw up his shield and waited. The rune flared red then green. The old man nodded and spoke.  
  
"You still do not understand yourself."  
  
Harry watched the old man try to stand. Once he had gained his feet, he traced a rune in the air. As he completed it, Harry recognized the rune and began the counter rune. Before he could complete it, the old man disappeared.   
  
Harry cursed and turned towards the twins. "Go. Now."  
  
The twins looked at him then tapped the portkeys. They disappeared and Harry started breathing in and out trying to calm himself. It didn't work very well. He looked around and noticed a half-dead tree. He made sure there was nothing about it and he began to punch and kick it. When he was done, blood was streaming down his arms from his ripped up knuckles and fingers.   
  
Fawkes flew down and began chiding him. Harry looked at Fawkes and felt like a five year old. "I'm, sorry Fawkes. It's just the old man is right. I still don't understand myself. I know I love Ginny. I know I love my friends. I know magic. More forms than one. But I still don't know myself."  
  
Fawkes trilled, "You're closer than you think." He jumped to Harry's shoulder and began to cry. Harry placed his hands under the birds head and his fingers began to heal from the tears.   
  
"Thanks Fawkes."   
  
Harry tried to change into an owl. After he changed, he realized his sight was different. The binocular vision was gone. He was seeing two angles at once. Then he realized he was hearing what Fawkes was saying without the trilling. He turned back.   
  
"Fawkes. What was I? It wasn't right now I was seeing the world?"  
  
Fawkes trilled and Harry heard the laughter. "Change and we'll fly back to the castle. You'll want to se for yourself."  
  
Harry looked at Fawkes warily then nodded. He changed back and realized he didn't have to get used to the vision style. It seemed like he'd been viewing the world this way all his life. He flapped his wings and took to the air. The flight back to the castle seemed to take less time than ever. He flew towards the hospital window intending to tap on it when it just jumped out of his way. He flew through and landed on a bed near Ginny. Fawkes flew in behind him and flew towards the bathroom down the hall from the hospital wing. Harry followed him. When he saw himself in the mirror, he forgot to flap and flew into the mirror. When he hit the ground, he changed back. Groaning he rubbed his head and back. He glared at Fawkes and walked back to the hospital wing. Behind him, Fawkes trailed him trilling his laughter.   
  
Ginny saw the two phoenixes flit out into the hallways. She was wondering how long it would be until Harry got back when she heard the crash. She tried to get out of bed but Ron wouldn't let her. Madam Pomfrey was making sure she was fine. She didn't trust the amulet to cure someone perfectly.   
  
Harry walked through the door. He saw Ginny sitting in bed and was worried.   
  
"I'll see you in the headmasters' office in a moment."   
  
Fawkes trilled a yes and flew off.   
  
Ginny jumped out of bed and flew into Harry's arms. "Are you ok, Harry?"  
  
He kissed her cheek and nodded. "Are you ok, love?"  
  
She nodded and replied, "Madame Pomfrey doesn't trust the amulet to heal me. The burning went away right after I told you about it."  
  
"POPPY."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Ginny will be going back to her quarters. Any problems with that?"  
  
She shook her head and Harry nodded. Ginny kissed his cheek and pulled on his hand to lead him there.   
  
"Can't love. Have to see the headmaster first. Don't wait up ok?"  
  
She nodded and left with the others. They all decided to wait up in his quarters to ask him what happened after the twins left. Especially about the two phoenixes. Did he have a new form?  
  
Harry was standing at the door to the headmasters' office about to knock when it was flung open by Albus.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry. I was about to go to the hospital wing to see if you were there with the others still."  
  
"Ginny and the others are fine. There was an old muggle with a message for me. Once he gave it, he used rune magic to leave. Unfortunately, he used a dissipation spell, not a translocation spell. Whoever taught him killed him.  
  
"He said he was the one who sent the Horse creature. He called it a Braddock."  
  
Albus replied, "I've never heard of a Braddock before. Of course, rune magic is almost unknown to me. What was the message?"  
Harry waved that off, "It isn't important, sir."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "IS that all Harry? I'm sure your friends and fiancée wish to see you soon."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
The headmaster nodded and Harry walked back to his quarters thinking. His owl form had most definitely changed. It must have been from bonding with Fawkes. There went his best form for spying. Actually, it wasn't so bad, he thought. The phoenix form was black also and the white feathers could be covered in mud or something.   
  
Harry opened his door and was immediately deluged with questions. He almost froze them all but decided to answer most of them. He had promised answers later.  
  
"Yes, the black phoenix was me, I stayed behind to vent my anger, I can talk to Fawkes due to the mixing of our blood, and I really, really am tired. So everyone who isn't engaged to me has to get out."  
  
Harry glared at them until they left. "Come by tomorrow after class and we can talk some more. Okay?"  
  
They nodded and were whispering back and forth about the night as they left. Harry turned to his fiancée, kissed her, and headed for the shower. He felt dirty. As soon as the water was on a slight redheaded figure was opening the door and offering to wash his back. Harry kissed her and pulled her to him.  
  
They both stumbled in to Harry's bed after a rudimentary drying off and fell asleep quickly. Both had been drained that night.   
  
When Harry woke the next morning, Ginny's hair was stuck to his face and his arm was trapped under her. Instead of trying to extricate himself, he turned into a serpent and slid onto the floor. At the same time, Ginny woke up and rolled over to his side to get off the bed. When she stepped off, she put her feet around Harry's snake form as he was turning back. The next moment Ginny found her head hitting the ceiling and her thighs wrapped around Harry's neck. Harry lost his balance and they both fell onto the bed.   
  
"Uhh, if this is how the day starts I do not want to know how it finishes," Harry moaned.  
  
Ginny grimaced. "Why were you a snake?"  
  
"I was trying not to wake you since we don't need to be up for an hour."   
  
She swatted his arm. "All of a sudden losing my pillow is most definitely going to wake me up."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny reached over and stroked his arm. They both rearranged themselves and Harry grinned. Ginny noticed and asked him why he was grinning.  
  
"Just thinking about how much I love you."  
  
"How much?"  
  
Harry studied her for a moment. "You already know."  
  
She nodded and kissed him. He pulled her towards him and was lost in the kiss.   
  
When Harry looked at his watch, he realized breakfast was starting in ten minutes and he had to be at the staff table.   
  
"Shit, Ginny. Get up. Get dressed. I have to be at the staff table in ten minutes."   
  
They both jumped out of bed and began scrambling into their laid out uniforms. Harry finished first and kissed Ginny before running out the door. Since no one was around, he changed into a phoenix and flew to the anteroom just off of the great hall. Once he was inside, he changed back and strolled out calmly. Taking his place at the table, he said good morning to the other staff.   
  
The students filed in slowly and began to eat their breakfast.   
  
Harry watched Ginny and his friends. He glanced around the rest of the hall and noticed that most of the Slytherins were avoiding his gaze. The ones who did look towards him had eyes filled with hate. Harry wasn't sure why but didn't really care. He didn't have any of them in classes except in potions. Since he wasn't the staff for it, he didn't care. He looked over at his uncle and hid a snicker. His hair was still silver and his skin was still slightly green. Sirius looked at him and eyed him dangerously.   
  
Harry grinned and stood to go to his first class. Ginny caught up to him halfway down the hall and grabbed him pulling him into an alcove. "The Slytherin's are planning something Harry."  
  
Harry thought about the looks earlier and nodded. "Thanks love. I've got to get to class. Have a good day."  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. She turned and headed off to her first class.   
  
Harry threw up a shield and walked to his classroom. A few students were standing outside and said good morning to him. He nodded to them and walked into the classroom followed by them. The students sat down and Harry walked into his office to pick up the schedule for the day. Walking back out he noticed most of the class was here and marked off who was here. The rest showed up and he began the lesson.   
  
The class ended and Harry picked up his books and supplies. He had to go to potions now. When he arrived, he sat where he normally did and looked over some of his essays he still had to grade. Hermione and Ron sat beside him and grinned at the look Harry was giving his work. He had gone from a student who had to be pushed to do his homework to a staff member who was the favorite of three houses.   
  
Harry looked and noticed them grinning. "What?"  
  
"You look like Hermione sitting there like that," Ron said.  
  
Hermione smacked Ron's arm and Harry grinned.   
  
Sirius called roll and Harry waved his hand under the table. The silver hair and green skin disappeared. He had been punished enough.  
  
Classes were out and Harry was getting ready to go to the village. He had the gifts for Samantha and Eric. The 'gift' for Severus was sitting with them. Ginny was playing with his hair while Harry adjusted his cloak.   
  
"Let's go love. Think Severus will open his gift?"  
  
She shook her head and grinned. He hadn't done anything to it. That was gonna make it all the funnier.   
  
The two were walking down the lane to the village. Since no one was around, they were holding hands. Harry was telling Ginny about his classes today and she was hanging on every word.   
  
When they reached the gates, Harry pulled her against him. He was kissing her and had slipped his hand under her blouse to run his fingers up and down her back. The shivers from it always delighted him. She buried her head against his shoulder and smiled. He was kissing the crown of her head when Harry realized they had to get going.   
  
Harry pulled her along the street towards Samantha's. When they knocked on the door, Snape opened it. He scowled at the two and Harry greeted him cheerily. Ginny shifted herself behind Harry somewhat. Harry heard Samantha ask if it was they and Harry called out, "Hi".  
  
Samantha came in the room holding Eric and greeted them both warmly. Harry and Ginny handed over the gifts and told her to open the one for Eric. When it was opened, Eric happily took possession of a Harry Potter doll. Harry explained it was Ginny's idea. Then he whispered, "Plus it'll annoy Severus". Samantha laughed and led the two into the dining hall. They'd open the other two after dinner.  
  
The four sat at dinner and talked about how Harry was doing adjusting to the schedule he had, his animagi forms, and a few other things. After the meal, the group sat around the sitting room and Ginny held Eric while Samantha forced Severus to open his gift. Harry had bought him a set of diamond-crystal vials. Severus thanked him somewhat forcedly and took them to his room. Harry closed his eyes and studied the magic in the house. He felt Snape check the vials for hexes and curses. Harry grinned. Samantha asked him why he was grinning and he told her. When Snape came out Samantha opened her gift. Ginny and Harry had picked out a pair of cloaks for her and her son in green and silver.   
  
The four sat sipping coffee until the two youths had to return to the castle. When they stepped out of the house, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and twisted his belt buckle. They both felt a tug and they were back in Harry's quarters. Harry fell to the ground and Ginny landed perfectly on the couch laughing at Harry's grumbling about portkeys. The two sat in front of the fire for an hour before going to bed.  
  
The two woke the nest morning to four people in their sitting room. Hermione Ron Sirius and Remus were waiting for them to get up and go into the village with them to shop. The men were going to split off to buy the girls gifts and the girls were doing vice-versa.   
  
The six walked down to the village and split up promising to meet at the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch at two thirty.   
  
Sirius asked, "Harry, what are you planning on getting Ginny?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She's gotten enough jewelry from me for a while I think. What do you think Ron?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know what to get Hermione."  
  
The two adults laughed.   
  
They went into Gladrag's and were looking at robes when a roar was heard outside. Harry and the two adults ran outside while Ron ran to the window.  
  
Outside a Welsh Green was wreaking havoc on the shrieking shack. Harry's eyes narrowed and he changed. Harry leapt off the ground and his powerful wings propelled him forward. He flew straight into the other dragon and slammed him to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground Harry obviously the superior in strength until the green bit into his shoulder. It ripped out a large chunk of meat and Harry pulled away. Harry glanced at his shoulder and breathed fire on it. It hurt like hell but it wasn't bleeding anymore. Harry slammed back into the dragon and grasped his head. He slammed it into the ground repeatedly until the Green pulled away.   
  
The Green wobbled away and Harry regained his feet. He roared in pleasure at the sight of the blood streaming down the body of the Green. The Green turned to attack again. He jumped but missed Harry. Harry leaped on the Green's back and reached under his muzzle with one hand while pushing down on the Green's neck with his other hand.   
  
Sirius was watching with amazement. Harry had just pounded the greens head in almost and was now wrenching its neck. Sirius looked around quickly when he heard a snap. He turned back and Harry had shattered the Green's neck and was ripping its head off. He lifted the head in triumph then took flight into the forbidden forest.   
  
Remus turned to Sirius. "Get to the forest and find Harry. I'll get Ron and find the girls."  
  
Sirius nodded and changed bounding off quickly.   
  
Harry had changed back to his human and was passed out in the clearing where he had practiced his animagi transformations. When Sirius found him, he picked him up and carried him back to the castle. Running up to the hospital wing, he realized the bite out of Harry's shoulder wasn't bleeding. When he went in Madame Pomfrey told him where to put him and pulled back his cloak and cut away his shirt they realized what was wrong with his shoulder. Most of the flesh was missing and the bone was charred.   
  
Madame Pomfrey had done the best she could. It was two weeks later and Harry was never going to have more than eighty percent use of his left arm. He was sitting in the hospital wing going over his paperwork. He had been allowed to teach his classes but had been forced to acquiesce to staying nights in the wing.  
  
"Love, I finished grading the Gryffindor fourth years. Want to know your grade?" he asked Ginny. She was sitting at a table near him doing her homework.  
  
She looked up and nodded. She had been worrying about this essay.   
  
"You got an 89 and another 4 as extra credit so 93 in all. Third highest of all the fourth years," he smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back and leaned back to kiss his hand. "I love you Harry."  
  
He smiled and replied, "You know I never had a chance to get you a Valentines Day gift."  
  
She nodded and looked down.   
  
"So I had Sirius go pick it up for me."  
  
She looked up and he was smiling at her. "Close your eyes, Gin."  
  
She nodded and covered her eyes with her hands.   
  
"You can look now."  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a glass rose with a stem that matched Harry's eyes and petals that matched her hair. She gasped and held it carefully. When she did, he gestured for her to smell it. She did and it smelled like a fresh cut rose.   
  
"It's so beautiful, Harry. Thank you."  
  
"Its beauty doesn't compare to you, Ginny."  
  
Her face flushed as she sat it carefully on the bed across from him and leaned in to kiss him.   
  
"You are too sweet, I'm going to have to package it and sell the excess."  
  
He grinned and pulled her to him. A few moments later Madame Pomfrey appeared to kick Ginny out for the evening. She had finally gotten over her reluctance around Harry and bossed him as usual.  
  
A week later Harry was back in his quarters and back in his bed with his fiancée. He somewhat regretted the waiting they were doing but in the end it would probably be better. He kissed her hair and shoulder, the only things showing from under the blankets. He fell asleep listening to her breathe.   
  
Ginny awoke the next morning to brilliant green eyes watching her.  
  
"I've missed waking up with you, Gin."   
  
She smiled and leaned over to kiss him when he rolled over and pinned her. "No need to get up early love. It's Saturday."  
  
She smiled and then moaned when he nibbled on her ear. He was kissing his way down her body when their bedroom door was knocked on and Hermione's voice rang out.   
  
"Get up you two. The headmaster expects you at breakfast. He told us to tell you at dinner."  
  
Harry snarled and Ginny threatened to hurt Hermione.   
  
Harry jumped out of bed and padded to the door. "Hermione, if you weren't one of my best friends I'd imperius you to jump off the astronomy tower."  
  
Hermione smirked and waited for the two in their sitting room. Ron showed up just as they stepped out and Ginny asked why he hadn't shown up with Hermione.  
  
"I didn't want to hear anything you two might be up to," he replied.  
  
Harry turned red, as did Ginny. Then she whispered to Hermione and giggled. Hermione turned red and looked at her feet.   
  
Harry grabbed his cane and walked out of the room. Ginny ran to catch up with him and kissed his cheek before they left the sanctity of the staff corridor. When they entered the student-populated areas, Ginny pulled away and walked at her fiancée's side.   
  
The four entered the great hall and Harry broke off to join the staff. When he sat down the headmaster said, "Harry, are you willing to come back next year as staff? Remus and Sirius will be working together on missions for me, as Snape will have returned by then. If you do come back, you'll be expected to arrive three days early and will be in charge of Defense and will be expected to meet with the prefects when they arrive."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and nodded.   
  
"Alright, can I have a raise?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.   
  
The headmaster looked at him surprised as Harry broke into a laugh. The headmaster laughed also and Sirius and Remus asked what was so funny.   
  
Ginny was watching her fiancée wondering what he found so funny. She knew she'd find out later. Nevertheless, she wanted to know now.   
  
Harry was sitting outside by the lake hissing when Ginny walked up behind him. She didn't understand what he was angry about until she realized there was a snake coiled in his palm. The snake reared up and looked at her. Harry looked back and grinned then turned back to the snake. The snake settled back down in his hand and watched his eyes as they spoke.   
  
"That's kind of creepy, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
Harry nodded and continued talking with the snake for a few more minutes. When he set the snake down the snake started to slither off then turned back and hissed at him. Harry smiled and held his arm down to it. The snake slithered up his arm under his robe.   
  
"What's he doing Harry?"  
  
"He wants to stay with me for a bit. He also says your hair is strange," Harry was grinning widely at that.  
  
Ginny went to smack his arm then realized the snake was somewhere under the sleeve of where she was going to hit. "What happened at the breakfast table?"  
  
"I'm returning next year as the defense professor. Looks like you'll have to sleep your way to the top again."   
  
She giggled as he grabbed her around the waist with his other arm and kissed her.   
  
"The Slytherins are gonna hate defense, Harry."  
  
He grinned and pulled her tighter. "Wanna go running?"  
  
She nodded and Harry took the snake out of his sleeve and hissed. The snake nodded and Harry set him on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what will happen when I change so I told him I might have to leave him here for a bit."  
  
She nodded and watched him change. Where the snake had been sitting there was a slight lump on his muscle hidden by his mane mostly. He turned back and hissed with the snake.  
  
He nodded and changed back and she changed right after him. The two took off into the forest running full out. After almost an hour of the two running through the forest and tussling slightly the two heard a bang. Harry looked back towards the castle and nudged Ginny's shoulder with his muzzle. There were red fireworks over the castle. Harry began running again. Ginny was right behind him when an abrupt coldness slowed them as they exited the forest. There were half a dozen Dementors surrounding Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Harry roared and the four looked towards him. Two Patroni were holding off the Dementors but they were steadily encroaching on the four people. Harry turned back and summoned his own Patronus. As it bowled over two of the Dementors, he changed into a phoenix. His wings spread and he took to the air. He grasped two of the Dementors in his claws and flew high into the air. When he was three times higher than the castle, he let go. The two Dementors hit the ground and exploded in a burst of shadows. The other two of the Dementors were taken care of by Sirius' and Remus' Patroni.   
  
Harry flew back towards the ground and changed a bit early. He hit the ground badly trying to protect the serpent. His arm got scraped up badly and Ginny bounded over to him and licked it to clean it off. After it was clean, she changed back and cradled him as he hissed at the snake. He nodded after a moment and kissed her hand as the others arrived.   
  
"What happened, Padfoot?" Harry asked.   
  
"We were coming out to the forest to wait for you a bit before going into Hogsmeade when the Dementors attacked us. Hermione sent up the sparks as Remus and I cast the Patronus spell."  
  
Harry nodded as the rest of the staff began arriving. Madame Pomfrey came over to look at his arm and Harry told her to leave it. She began to argue with him and Harry shouted for her to leave it. She was knocked off her feet from the force of the magic emanating from him. Fawkes landed on his shoulder as Dumbledore chided him for yelling at Poppy. Fawkes trilled and cried on his arm. Harry thanked him and listened to himself be chided by both Fawkes and Dumbledore.   
  
Harry stood and lifted Poppy up. He turned and walked back into the forest. Ginny looked down at her charm and saw the lion flash. She raced into the forest and changed when she was out of sight. She followed his trail and found him toying with a rabbit in a tree stump. She butted him and he stalked off. He was obviously angry for some reason.   
  
He changed back and she saw him concentrating. She changed back and he told her to close her eyes and cover her ears. She did it and after a moment, she heard shrieking. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Harry twisting a Lethifold into a pretzel. She grimaced and closed her eyes.   
  
Harry didn't know why he was so angry. All he knew was that if he didn't take it out on something he'd end up hurting someone. He ran into the forest and chased a rabbit until Ginny stopped him. When he found a dark creature, he decided to destroy it utterly. When he finished with it, the creature was looking like a small pebble. Harry had put all his rage into the torture of the creature.   
  
"Harry, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because if I didn't, I would've hurt someone."  
  
She looked at him and pulled him to her. His head fell into her shoulder. His chest heaved as he fought the tears.   
  
Fawkes flitted into the clearing and Harry pulled away. He looked at Fawkes for a moment then conjured a slip of paper. He used his wand to write a short message to Dumbledore and sent it off with Fawkes. He picked up a pebble off the ground and began to cast spells on it. After twenty minutes, he grasped Ginny's hand and they were pulled away from the forest. They arrived in the living room of the burrow and Mrs. Weasley started babbling asking if everything was all right.  
  
"No one is hurt Molly. I just needed to get away from the school. Is it all right if we stay here for the night?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled them both into a hug and replied, "Of course you can. Want me to show you to your room?"  
  
Ginny was confused. Harry hadn't told her about their new room. She thought they would've been staying in her room. Mrs. Weasley led them into the kitchen and out the back door. When they stepped outside, they saw a beautiful little cottage. They walked inside and it looked like a cross between Harry's quarters and the Gryffindor common room. Mrs. Weasley kissed them both and told them to come get something to eat after they looked around. They went into the bedroom and looked in the wardrobe. There were robes of all different shades of green for Harry and robes that complemented Harry's for Ginny. She sighed and grinned. "Next we'll find a nursery I bet."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock as he opened the door he thought was to the bathroom. He was wrong. It was the nursery. Ginny looked over when she heard him gasp and she burst into laughter.  
  
They went back to the main house and Harry had a hard time keeping his eyes off the floor.   
  
"Mum, you've broken Harry I think. The nursery snapped his mind," Ginny couldn't stop giggling.   
  
"Well I don't want a grandchild from the two of you yet but when you two are done with school, I most definitely expect one soon."  
  
Harry turned even redder as Ginny began to tease him. Mrs. Weasley was laughing as she served them. When Harry finished eating, he escaped to the cottage and left them to gossip.   
  
Two hours later the headmaster appeared. "Harry, just remember to be back before dinner tomorrow night all right?"  
  
Harry nodded and the headmaster looked around. "Your cottage is lovely. Ginny said the nursery was a shock to you."  
  
Harry looked up at the headmasters grinning face. "They built it without a kitchen. I think Molly did it on purpose to make sure we came out occasionally over the summer."  
  
The two laughed and Harry told the headmaster what happened.   
  
"I was so angry I had to do something. I chased a rabbit down but Ginny appeared and I realized I was torturing an innocent creature. I searched around and found a Lethifold near by. I twisted and twisted him until he was the size of a pebble."  
  
Harry was shuddering as he told the headmaster.  
  
"Harry, you're an extremely powerful wizard. Sometimes your emotions will get the best of you. At these times, it is best to blow off some steam. The pyre was an excellent choice. Running would help also. You need to find something that lets you blow off steam without having any adverse side affects."  
  
"How do you deal with anger, Albus?"  
  
"Usually I eat. Or I set a room that's no longer used on fire for a bit. It's a useful exercise and I feel much better after a few moments."  
  
Harry nodded and sat thinking. Albus said goodbye and apparated out. Ginny walked in a few minutes later and found Harry asleep on the couch. She picked up an emerald throw and placed it over Harry. She kissed his forehead and sat watching him. She fell asleep watching him.  
  
Harry awoke that evening. Candles were lit everywhere. He looked over at Ginny and saw she was still asleep. He stood up and realized their dinner was on the coffee table. He smiled and kissed Ginny awake.   
  
"Seems your mum wants our evening to be romantic."  
  
Ginny giggled and replied, "Maybe she's changed her mind about the baby bit and wants us to start one now."  
  
Harry laughed and lifted the cover off the plates. "Awesome. I love your mum's meatloaf."  
  
The two enjoyed their meal and went to bed. The next morning they walked through the forest near the burrow and that night used the floo to return to the castle.   
  
The two cleaned up and went to dinner. Ron and Hermione had been told where they had gone and asked how their day had been. Ginny smiled at Harry and stroked his hand.   
  
"You should see the cottage. It's so beautiful. And the nursery is so precious."   
  
Ron and Hermione didn't know about the cottage yet. "What cottage?"  
  
"Dad and mum had a cottage made for Harry and me. Unfortunately we won't get to use it until next summer." They had to keep up the pretense that Harry would be here all summer.   
  
That night Harry fell asleep talking with the twins while Ginny spoke with Hermione. Ron was playing chess against Harry's pieces. They'd been enchanted to play by themselves and were about to beat Ron if his expression said anything.   
  
The twins helped Ginny carry Harry to bed and the rest left. Ginny changed and slipped into bed. She snuggled into Harry and heard him whisper, "I love you Gin," before she fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Harry awoke and kissed her awake. Even thought it was Monday he wasn't leaving the bed until they were both satisfied. Ginny giggled when he slipped under the blankets, she felt his breath on her stomach, and then his kisses traveled lower. Her heart started pounding and her breath became erratic as he began his ministrations.   
  
The two sprung out of bed and hopped into the shower. They had only twenty minutes until they had to be at their first classes. When they finished the shower, Harry kissed Ginny and he ran to his first class. 


	20. final chapter

The past few months had gone by quickly. Harry had passed his N.E.W.T.S. with scores that Hermione was jealous of. Ginny had been a terror about his scores. They had a week until the rest of the grades were handed out and officious ministry personnel were annoying Harry. None of them believed Harry's grades.   
  
Harry was standing in the middle of his classroom looking at three ministry personnel. One was glaring at him, one was writing on a scroll and the third was looking him over lasciviously. This had been going on for three hours.   
  
"This interview is over," Harry said. He waved his hand and the chairs in the room began sliding back into place. He snapped his fingers and the three ministry members floated to the ceiling. Harry walked out of the room as the three took out their wands and tried to bring themselves down.   
  
Two hours later Harry returned to his classroom. "Do you get it now? I was able to place the three of you in the air and you were unable to bring yourself down. Now here's the kicker. I did it with no wand and you, fully trained adults working for the ministry, were unable to counter it."  
  
Harry waved his hand and the three fell to the ground. "Goodbye. Please don't bother me again with your foolishness."  
  
Ron was guffawing over the story and Hermione was berating Harry for being so rude to ministry personnel. Ginny and Ron started in on how stupid some of the people were there. Harry was just basking in the fact that school was out in a few days and he would have some freedom.   
  
"Professor?"  
  
Angie Morrow was standing next to the table. She looked nervous. It was understandable. Harry and his friends were rarely bothered other than by other Gryffindors or staff.   
  
"You can call me Harry, Angie. We're not in class. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for all the help over the school year."  
  
Harry smiled. "You're one of my best students, Angie. In addition, my best first year. You have the highest grade in the class this year. I hope you have a good summer. If you need anything just owl me ok?"  
  
She nodded and turned away.   
  
Ginny giggled. "You just might have the Harry Potter Fan Club starting up again soon. Only this time run by a Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked around and saw no one was near. "Maybe, but I won't end up engaged to the head of it this time."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. Ron gagged and Hermione was grinning.   
  
The next few days passed and the rest of the students received their results. Harry had been a fair grader to everyone and had had to fail only one student. Hermione did the best of the fifth years in his class and Ron was fourth in Gryffindor and eleventh over all. Ginny was fourth in her class and fourth over all.   
  
Harry had packed his belongings even though everyone believed he'd be staying there. Sirius and Harry were preparing the Polyjuice for Sirius. Harry had removed a patch of hair that he had grown out for the Polyjuice. Harry was looking over the ingredients feeling a bit of nostalgia when he was handed a vial that was putrid chartreuse.   
  
"What's this?"  
  
"How you're gonna surprise you lovely fiancée. Essence of Sirius Black," Padfoot was grinning.   
  
Harry grinned and stuck it in his cloak. "I hope this doesn't taste as bad as essence of Goyle did."  
  
Sirius looked at his godson. "You've used Polyjuice before?"  
  
Harry nodded. "My second year. I had to get into the Slytherin common room so I could find out if Malfoy was the one releasing the Basilisk."  
  
Sirius nodded and grinned. "I'm amazed at you sometimes. I think you and your friends may have gotten into more trouble in your first three years than we did."  
  
Harry grinned and headed back to his room. Ginny was leaving tomorrow morning and he planned to spend the time with her before she left alone. Dobby was bringing them their meals and his friend knew not to bother them.   
  
Harry awoke the next morning and reached over for Gin. Her side of the bed was warm but she wasn't there. He got out of bed and looked for her. He found her sitting in the living room in front of the fire sniffling covered with his cloak.  
  
"Gin, love. Don't cry."  
  
"I don't want to be without you for a week," she sniffled.   
  
Harry pulled his cloak off of her and the bottle fell out. He picked it up, set it on the table, and sat beside her, wrapping the sheet around her. He waved his hand and cast a warming charm on the sheet. She snuggled into him and sniffled again.   
  
He grinned slightly and lifted her head so he could kiss her lips. He wasn't going to tell her about the Polyjuice or his plans to come home the day after they did. She pulled away from the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. A few moments later, they were both asleep.  
  
Ginny shook Harry until he awoke. "What's in the vial, Harry?"  
  
"Uhh, poison?" Harry said.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I mean it's a potion I need to take after you leave."  
  
"Oh, what's it do?" she asked.   
  
He lied, "It's so I can see in a different spectrum."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"Just a test. I want to see if it will be useful in the fight against Moldiemort."  
  
She giggled at the nick Harry had given the Dark Lord.  
  
She looked at the clock and crawled on top of him under the sheet. She could feel him start to get aroused against her center and she almost maneuvered so he would slide in.   
  
Harry felt her moving her hips and knew she was thinking about going farther. He flipped her onto her back on the couch crawled down between her legs. Her hands would through his hair as his breath tickled her mound.   
  
Ginny was breathing hard and was flushed from Harry's ministrations. She was so entranced in what was happening to her she didn't even hear the door being knocked on.   
  
Harry heard a shout and realized Hermione was knocking at their front door. He looked at his watch and realized Ginny had to get ready to go. She was supposed to be catching the train in half an hour.   
  
Ginny felt Harry pull away. She moaned in frustration.   
  
"Ginny. Ginny," Harry was saying repeatedly.  
  
She pulled out of it and he kissed her. "You need to get dressed. You have to catch the train in thirty minutes."  
  
She looked at the clock over the mantel and gasped. Then she licked her lips and giggled. She pulled Harry towards her and licked his lips before kissing him again. Harry realized what she was doing and laughed.   
  
"Love, we can do this all summer. Go get dressed before Hermione batters down the door."  
  
Ginny jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom while Harry wrapped the sheet around himself. He walked over to the door and opened it. Hermione came through and said, "What's taking her. We have to…" she trailed off when she saw the grin on Harry's face.  
Hermione's face turned red and she darted back out the door.   
  
Harry walked into the bedroom to watch Ginny get dressed. She had just jumped out of the shower and was slipping into her pants when she noticed the grin on his face.  
  
"What did Hermione want?"  
  
"I don't know. When she saw the look on my face and smelled the scent in the room she turned red and left."  
  
Ginny started turning red and faltered putting her bra on. "Oh great. I mean they all know we live together but…"  
  
Harry grinned and started laughing. "Gin, there's a pool going around for when we'll announce our wedding date. There's another pool for when you'll announce we're having a baby. I think if the whole school walked in on us next year the only ones who would be surprised would be the first years."  
  
She blushed even deeper and turned back to putting on her clothes. Her trunk had been sent down earlier while they were asleep and she had a backpack with a few things she needed.   
  
Harry kissed his fiancée and walked her down to the great hall where Ron and Hermione were impatiently waiting. Ron looked at the two and looked down at the ground. Hermione was looking at the molding over Harry's shoulder.   
  
"I love you Gin. See you when I do," he kissed her goodbye and watched the three walk off. Ginny kept looking back at him. When she turned the corner, Harry reached into his pocket and drank the potion. He placed the vial back in his cloak as his skin began to bubble and he turned into Sirius. He looked around and saw no one still. He changed into a phoenix and flew.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was surprised to see a black phoenix arrive in the kitchen. When it changed into one of the professors, she was terrified something had happened to one of her children. She included Harry in this thought.   
  
Harry looked down at his watch then smiled at Mrs. Weasley. Thirty seconds later his skin began bubbling and Harry was looking at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched Sirius black turn into Harry Potter. Then she realized one of her children was home already. She hugged him.  
  
"Uhh, Molly, I can't breathe," he coughed out.  
  
"I was so worried something had happened to one of you. Don't scare me like that," she said as she let go.  
  
"I wanted to surprise Ginny. She thinks I won't be here for a week."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled then she sniffed the air. "Uhh, Harry? I know we gave you permission and all… but you smell like…"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he turned into a phoenix and flew up the stairs.   
  
Mrs. Weasley saw some of his clothes fly through the air from the cottage and she heard the shower start. Ten minutes later Harry reappeared in green robes with his hair hanging loose. She saw him look down at his robes then hold out his hand. A moment later, a leather thong that matched the color of his robes appeared in his hands and he tied back his hair with it.   
  
Harry looked everywhere except Mrs. Weasley's eyes. He looked at his watch and wondered when she was leaving to pick the kids up. "When are you going to pick up Ginny and the others?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and replied, "Arthur is getting them. They're coming back in his ministry limo. He spent all Saturday waxing over the enchantments placed on it."  
  
"Oh, ok. When will they be back?" he asked.   
  
"They should be back in 45 minutes."  
  
Harry thought about that then grinned. He waved his hand and the clothes he was wearing flew down the stairs. A vial flew into his hand as the clothing flew into the washroom. He uncorked it and took a drink.  
  
Molly watched Harry turn into Sirius Black in front of her. "I think I'll scare her a bit."  
  
The two sat down for a cup of tea. The children arrived 53 minutes later and they talked with Professor Black about Harry. They noticed him checking his watch.   
  
Harry saw that he had less than a minute before he changed back. He stood and kissed Ginny. She pulled back and started to yell at the professor.   
  
She heard the gasps turn to laughs and realized she was yelling at her fiancée.   
  
"You jerk. How could you do that to me? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" she cried as she hugged Harry.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Please tell me you didn't like my godfather kissing you?"  
  
Ginny decided to get back at him. "Actually, he seems to be a better kisser than you."  
  
She saw his eyes flash and she giggled. "I'm kidding Harry." Then she smirked and grabbed his hand. "Come on. We're finishing what we started this morning."  
  
Harry blanched. Then he whispered in her ear. "Your mum could smell you on me when I got here."  
  
Ginny turned red and looked over at her mum. She saw her mum smiling. She shook herself slightly and dragged Harry to their cottage.  
  
Ron looked at his brothers. Both were wondering what going on. Ron whispered what Hermione had told him that morning. The two paled then began grinning.   
  
"This calls for pranks. Off to the workshop, brother of mine."  
  
"Yes Forge, this most definitely calls for pranks."  
  
Ron watched them head up the stairs then heard them scream. He grinned. Their supplies had been thrown out.   
  
He ran up to his room. The summer had just begun and he knew it was going to be great. 


End file.
